Lost
by PinkPunk010
Summary: She came by accident, it wasn't meant for her, she's so far from home. Their daughter in her home universe,she can't get back, so where will she go? bad summary, please read though!
1. Chapter 1

A Girl.

He closed his eyes, and there she was, flickering like she was made of candle-light. One second solid, the next insubstantial, as if her grip within the universe was inconsistent and unsure.

She reminded him of someone, of a long forgotten dream, one that he could only grasp at fleetingly, before she faded away...

...

So far away, a man's malicious mouth twisted into a cruel self satisfied smile as he stared with greedy eyes upon his masterpiece.

It had begun.

The blue lights began to spin, creating small beams of light to flicker against the walls of the sealed room like blue flame, homing in on the only being in the whole of reality with the double thud of a heartbeat... bringing him in.

Suddenly, his scarred face twisted into a frown, as another light appeared, then another, then another, single beams of solid white, 6 of them in total, 6 somethings new.

"What?" he snarled "What is going on?"

But he couldn't answer himself as his sleek shiny silver machine began to whirr and beep and flash, totally uncontrollable.

Smoke began to pour forth from the underside of the mechanics, and the man screamed in anguish and began to frantically twist knobs and press buttons, trying desperately to cage the beast he had released.

He was forced to step back, the pressure in the regulator was too great, he couldn't control his machine, his creation, product of months spent underground, stealing components and fusing wires.

"Stop," he pleaded, uselessly, cowering against the wall, one of the beams concentrated onto his face, illuminating the terror shown there.

As if responding, the machine emitted a loud, drawn out squeal and imploded; with devastating effects for a teenage girl, walking home to her parents, and changing her world forever.


	2. Family matters

**A/N the italics are speech, but thought speech, as this is the way most of the characters communicate.**

"Bye Anna," called a 16 year old girl, wearing her school uniform with a bag hanging off her shoulder, waving towards her companion.

The girl in question turned back and raised her hand in a farewell gesture.

At first glance, she was an unremarkable looking girl, with long hair pulled off her pale face, not beautiful in the traditional sense of the word. But there was something about her, something about this teen which compelled people to take a second look. She had her own unique beauty, and seemed to radiate a strange, intriguing air, which reeled people in. On a closer inspection, this girl had a slim, petite frame, with a heart shaped face surrounded by cascades of flyaway, wild, unruly chestnut hair, pulled back by a purple ribbon, but still with a few tendrils working their way lose. Her complexion was smooth and creamy with a dimple in her cheek and a pair of big, appraising brown eyes, framed by naturally long eyelashes. It was the eyes that captivated people the most, for the eyes of this young woman, looked as if they had seen many centuries go past, they were wise eyes, full of life, and understanding. Every movement that she made, every gesture, radiated energy and excitement, a willingness to take life by the horns and hold on for dear life.

This girls name was Morgana Smith.

"See you Monday Rani," replied Morgana, or Anna, as she was more often known by to everyone except family. With that, Morgana turned away from her friend and began to walk down the shortcut which would take her directly to her home.

Morgana's family were a strange lot, that was universally agreed upon but Morgana wouldn't have been without them for the world, because they all had a secret that they were very good at keeping. She hated being without them, but knew that they would never be that far away from her mind. Literally.

_Hey trouble _came a voice echoing in her mind.

Morgana didn't even batter an eyelid at the fact a voice had just sounded in her head, because this was natural to her, this was what made her family so unique; they could talk to one another over great distances, without even speaking. The 5 Smith brood and their parents could converse without even opening their mouths.

_Am I allowed any peace?_ She joked, _Hey everyone_.

_Hey Morgana_ chorused her 4 brothers.

_Mum's frantic!_ Grinned an ecstatic Mickey- Mickey was one of a pair, he was the rough and tumble of the family, along with his twin, William, their Dad had often said that they should have been named Fred and George instead, for their ability for provoking mischief and trouble finding them.

_What did you do this time?_ Sighed Alexander, mentally turning the page of his book about atomic fusion. Alex was the second eldest, and was the goody two shoes of the family, and he loved anything physics.

_Nothing!_ protested William, filling an empty balloon with water to throw on Adam when he came over.

_Boys?_ Morgana said.

The endless bickering inside her head refused to cease.

_BOYS!_ She yelled.

They stopped, shocked into submission.

_Will you please stop arguing, because I will have a headache, and I don't want a headache. If you want to argue, do it vocally so I don't have to hear you! _

_Well done Morgana, and thank you, I gave up trying to stop them_, Jonny's deep voice broke the silence.

_Like I said, Mum's frantic coz you're supposed to be going with her to help organise Maria's secret 16__th_ Mickey injected shuffling slightly, See you when you get home baby sis.

Mickey and William went silent.

_Wonder what they're planning._ Mused Alex, before he too went quiet.

_See you when you get home Morgana, don't be too long 'kay?_ Jonny asked. Morgana agreed, and he too disappeared. But she wasn't alone; she could still feel them, there in her subconscious.

They were her world, she had no idea how she would be able to cope without her huge and close family, and she was the baby of them.

There, right ahead of her, was the Tyler mansion, her home. She stopped, to take in the splendour of her home and the sight of Nana Jackie scolding Uncle Tony in the doorway.

She was about to step forward again, when her vision was blurred by a bright, bright white light shimmering in front of her, getting closer, until she was totally enveloped.

Suddenly, she staggered forward, as if she was stopping after a sprint.

She looked around in confusion. She was in an alleyway next to a block of garages, but she had never been here before. And where were the zeppelins? Where had the house gone?

Where was she?

And who were they coming towards her?

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuhhhh!!!! I know this idea has probably been done before, but I really wanted to do something for the parallel world thing. Please don't turn away in shame. This starts off as a crossover fic, but then becomes Doctor Who, I promise, so you have to wait a few chapters. Please read and review, I like suggestions...**


	3. Friends, But not friends

Where was she?

Who were they? They were coming closer to her slowly, warily almost, as if she might leap forward and attack her.

It was a woman and a boy and a girl. They didn't look cruel or nasty, but then, from the weird sensation still lingering in her body, she _had_ just appeared from nowhere.

The woman had a small box sort of thing in her hands.

"That's a micro-imaging detection of fluxations in the fabric of time isn't it!" She heard herself saying. It was so familiar.

The woman stopped dead, and Morgana saw the woman for the first time properly. Feeling a rush of relief, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around the lady.

"Oh Sarah-Jane! It's so good to see a familiar face!"

Sarah-Jane stiffened. Surprised, Morgana stepped back in confusion.

"Mrs Dalton?"

"What did you say?" a suddenly white Sarah Jane whispered, pocketing the device. Both of the teenagers Morgana had never seen before, but both of them looked scared and wary, and now shocked. The girl kept shooting Sarah anxious looks.

"Mrs Dalton? That is you isn't it? It's me, Morgana, Maria's friend from school, I was round last Saturday?" Morgana felt a little uncomfortable, she had a sort of weird feeling in her head, but she couldn't pin it down.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The girl asked, she had her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Morgana, Morgana Smith." She whispered, feeling incredibly unsure.

"I am Sarah Jane Smith, this is Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer, I think that you and I should have a little chat." Sarah Jane's tone was authoritive, and reminded Morgana of the comforting woman who always told her and Maria off when she came back from the office at 3 in the morning and they were still eating chocolate and gossiping. Nodding meekly, she followed the trio away from the alley.

"Where do I live?" Sarah Jane sprung.

"13 Bannerman Road, Ealing, London." Morgana said automatically, The Daltons were like a second home to her. She barely noticed her companions sideways look at each other. She was beginning to understand where she was.

There was a green car sat at the mouth of the alley, Morgana walked past it without a moment's hesitation lost in thought. Sarah-Jane cleared her throat, and she turned back, to see Rani and Clyde climbing into the car.

_What?_ She thought _What happened to the blue mondeo?_

* * *

Morgana's POV

This is just getting weirder by the second. Honest to god!

I'm sat in the car that time forgot, listening to a classical music station, with my best friends mum, who might I hasten to add, has never actually met me before, and two kids with my best friends names. Well, Rani anyway, I don't know a Clyde.

Ealing looks practically the same. But it's different somehow. It feels different.

My head feels weird, but to be honest, I'm too preoccupied to figure out what is wrong.

So, the facts, if I try to organise it a bit, maybe the solution will appear before me;

Sarah Jane is Sarah Jane _Smith_, not Dalton, obviously she never married Peter, but she sounds, acts and looks the same.

A bright light enveloped me before I appeared here, and I was outside the house but moved to inner city London.

No Zepplins

BBC radio were talking about a Prime Minister, but we have a President?

Maybe I should test them. We're nearly at the house, I know where I am going, thanks to mental maps recorded from the time I spent at Grandad's office and had nothing else to do.

"Who's the President?" I ask, interrupting the silence in the car. Sarah Jane looks at me slightly strangely.

"Barak Obama, President of the USA... umm, I presume that's who you are asking for," she says, glancing in the wing mirror at Rani, thinking I don't see.

President of USA, Barak Obama, no that's not who I'm thinking off, but that gives me a date, it's about 2009 maybe 2010. President's and monarchs are not exactly that exciting to remember reigns of power, believe me, Jonny has tried to teach me.

"Umm, no the President of the United Kingdom, if not then who is in charge?" I just want to burst into tears and scream and cry until they tell me just what is going on here. I want to go home; have Nanny Jackie scold me for having my tie skewy and see Uncle Tony fiddling with his laptop; the twins out in the garden planning some prank or other. I want to be able to fling my bag under my desk, finish my homework and then go and watch Wild at Heart and the documentaries on the atomical structure of the Earth so I can record it for Dad and he can pick holes in it. I want it to be _normal_ again.

"There isn't a Presisent of the UK. We have a Prime Minister. And it's Gordon Brown in office and it is 2010... anything else you want to know?" Sarah Jane sounds so wary, but also understanding if that's possible.

I think that she may have worked out what the hell happened back there before me, I'm still collecting evidence so I can safely assume my hypothesis.

"Not yet." I whisper. Closing my eyes and allowing myself to mull over everything that has happened since the end of school.

....

....

"Oh My TARDIS!" I gasp loudly, eyes flying open. I've figured it out! I must be in a parallel universe, the one mum and dad and Nanny Jackie came from originally before the battle of Canary Warf!

But how? Why?

How am I supposed to get back?

**A/N this has probably been done before and done to death and I know it is slow, but the pace will pick up soon I promise so just bear with me while I get my exams out the way! Pls R&R.**


	4. AWKWARD!

**A/N this chapter was just something that i wrote and felt should be included. For all those waiting for the Doctor to arrive, he will be appearing very soon, give me 4 more chapters approx anyway. **

Luke was bored. His mum had dashed out earlier while he was at the shop, leaving only a simple note and having taken both his friends with her. Typical.

Mr Smith hadn't been much help, he had, and I quote "No recollection of Sarah-Jane having told him where she would be as a message for Luke".

He had done his homework, cleaned the kitchen, and made dinner for the possibility of 4 if Clyde and Rani stayed for dinner. Now he was just tapping his fingers in the tabletop, listening to the CD that Clyde had given him the day before. It wasn't very good.

"What in heaven's is that awful racket!" came a girl's voice from the region of the kitchen doorway. Luke spun around to see who it was, and caught his breath.

Yes, she was a stranger, but she was lovely! Beautiful chestnut waves rippling around her face... not really, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail... skin as soft and as pale as snow... not that snow was that soft, just... slushy from his experience.

"Hi," he breathed embarrassedly. These new feeling must be the "mysterious effect that girls have on the male population" that Clyde had been on about. He stood up, feeling awkward. She was smiling at him, ever so slightly, as if him acting like this was _amusing_ her!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise anybody would be in here! Sarah-Jane told me to go in but not anywhere upstairs, then she took off like there was a rocket in her back pocket up to the attic!" She rushed, two spots of pale pink highlighting her cheeks. "Oh, and I'm sorry if I was disrespectful to your music, but if you don't mind me voicing my opinion, then I would have to say that whatever the music is that is playing, it is aggravating my cerebral compound... and bursting my eardrums!" as if to emphasise her pint, the girl covered her ears with a pained look on her face.

She spoke quickly, as if pausing was an impossibility that she couldn't comprehend. Wanting to appease the strangeness that was the woman standing in front of her, Luke immediately turned off his CD player, in the hope that she would grace him with her name, telephone number, and dates she was free... did he really just think that? He wondered, Clyde really was beginning to rub off on him.

"Um, hi?" he offered nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to another awkwardly, what did you say to the girl that had just knocked the breath out of you? For the first time ever, "Hi" felt like an impossibly thick and stupid word, he wanted to impress her with something fantastic and witty and cool, and he comes out with "hi".

"Hello," she answered shyly, smiling slightly. But she didn't offer anything further to advance the conversation. She looked like she was enjoying this torture.

"I'm, uhhh, ummmm...."

"Spit it out now, or I might just get a stitch from laughing so hard!" Great, now she was teasing him, great start and he hadn't even gotten his name out.

"Luke? Luke?" his mum's voice floated around before Sarah-Jane's head appeared around the corner.

"Ahh, Luke, I see you have met Morgana," she smiled. "Come on up Morgana, we need to have a little chat."

Luke watched as the most amazing girl he had seen, Morgana, mum called her, followed his mum out of the kitchen and obviously up to the attic.

He shook his head as if trying to clear water from his ears before following them out.

This could be interesting.

**A/N please read and review as it would make me very happy. I don't care if u no likes coz i will carry on anyway. **


	5. the hand of friendship, finding a home

Morgana stepped through the door at the top of the stairs and into a world wholly familiar to her, it was almost exactly like her own family's alien hideaway, up in the attic of the mansion.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, her eyes absorbing every detail of the room. Sarah-Jane smiled slightly. Morgana let her bag slip to the floor as she stepped forward and down the steps to the bottom landing. It smelt of books and tea in there, but also the unmistakeable tang of computer wiring, stronger than it ever had been before, even at Torchwood.

"Where's the computer?" She asked, puzzled by what her nose was telling her, but what her eyes couldn't see, the computer at the back was too small to create such a stench.

"Mr Smith? I need you," called Rani from her perch on the swivel chair up top, Clyde was fiddling with a book and feigning interest in it.

Suddenly, the wall in front of Morgana gave a huge fanfare and open up to reveal a huge alien computer. At least she had identified the smell.

"Well, hello, I'm Morgana," she said pleasantly, speaking directly to the computer, "You're a zylok, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" asked Sarah-Jane sharply. Morgana turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I just do, I can just... _tell_," it seemed a rather weak explanation, but it was the only one she had. "But I can also tell that you want to ask me who I am and what planet I'm from, right?"

"Sarah-Jane, who is this?" Mr Smith asked rather rudely in Morgana's opinion.

"She's a friend Mr Smith, run a bio-scan for me," Sarah-Jane replied, not losing eye contact.

"Well if that's how you treat your friends..." She muttered.

"I have an idea about you, but I need Mr Smith to back it up for me, tell me about yourself," Sarah-Jane insisted, settling down onto a chair and indicating for Morgana to do the same. She sat.

"I was born in London, have a mum, dad and 4 brothers, all of which are older than me, what else do you want to know?"

"Everything,"

"Fine then. I was born in London in 2014, I am currently 16 years old. My parents, grandparents, and brothers all work for Torchwood UK. I first met Maria Dalton in primary school when I was 4 years old as her parents worked for Torchwood as well, Mrs Dalton in the media side of the business and Mr Dalton in the law side, all children of Torchwood employee's attend the Torchwood school and live in houses supplied by Torchwood. Sorta like the Bournville Village that Nestle did. My family were the big bosses; Grandad developed Torchwood for good using the money he made from Vitex, and Mum and Dad are big alien experts-"

"Go back further, before you were born. What are your parents names?" She interrupted.

"Rose and John," Morgana whispered, lowering her eyes for the first time since she started speaking. "I figured it out though Sarah-Jane, I figured it out in the car, you see, my brain works like that, supplies all the information and then puts it into a situation so I can consciously work out the outcome, and I figured it out. I want to go home Sarah-Jane, but I can't, its a marvel and a wonder that I got here in the first place, and I just want to go home, I want my mum and dad and brothers, I want to be able to chat to Maria and read my books and do my homework, I want to go home!" the last words were shouted with Morgana standing up violently in her chair, tears streaming down her face. She slumped back and buried her head in her hands, sobbing freely.

They didn't know what to do or how to comfort her, so the four sat in silence, biting their lips, unsure of what they could do.

The silence was interrupted by Mr Smith; "Bio-scan complete, human origins with elements of a non-human but unidentified elements."

"Time-Lord," Morgana whispered shakily, lifting her head to reveal a pale white face with streaks of clumpy mascara running wild, she looked half insane.

"What?"

"The non-human element, is Time-Lord," she repeated, a little louder. Suddenly, she seemed to gain enough composure to sit up straight and look directly into Sarah-Jane's eyes. "I live in a Parallel universe, my Mum is Rose Tyler and my Dad is John Smith, he used to be called the Duplicate Doctor when he first appeared, but only by the family, that was 21 years ago. It has been 21 years since the stars started going out. The walls of the universe have closed, and I'm trapped here...with nowhere to go..."

"You can stay here till we can find out how to get you home, don't worry Morgana," Sarah-Jane reassured the girl, whose head once again rested in her hands, standing up and patting her soothingly on the arm, "you'll be looked after."

"Thank You Sarah-Jane, but you really don't have to..."

"Luke, can you go and put bedding on the spare bed for me, Clyde put the kettle on and Rani?"

"Yes Sarah-Jane?"

"When Morgana is feeling a bit more human, do you think you could take her shopping to get her some things? Clothes and watnot, she will need someone to guide her around until she finds her feet. Is that ok with you Morgana?"

Morgana nodded almost imperceptibly, she really was grateful, this woman knew nothing about her, yet trusted her enough to just let her move in for a spell and was willing to buy her stuff.

"Thank you," she whispered, "All of you."

It was only much later, curled up in bed with the contents of her emergeny shopping trip in the top draw, that Morgana dwelled on the strange and alien feeling in her mind.

It took her a while to figure it out, but when she did, it came like a lightning strike agaist a tree branch.

It was quiet in her head.

Not quiet as in, I'm being quiet quiet, but lonely quiet.

For the first time since her birth, Morgana could not feel the presence of her brothers at all in her head.

She was completely and utterly alone.

**A/N ahh, poor Morgana!**


	6. Raining Men and pizza

**A/N I'm sorry but I will have to delay the Doctor scene, this will be a chapter just integrating Morgana and giving her a back story, next chap will be a mini adventure, then a major on. But the doctor scene is just around the corner peeps! **

She had been there a month now, 4 weeks. Luckily it was the holidays, so Rani had been able to tell her all about who and what was fashionable so she could at least _pass_ for cool when school starts. This included various sleepovers with stashes of backdated Sugar and OK! magazines and hair styling products littering the small dressing table.

Morgana liked Rani, she wasn't much different across the void, and she was really friendly considering this girl had just appeared in her life.

The story was that Morgana was an old family friend who had recently been orphaned and was coming to stay with her Smith friends for a bit till she had found some relatives, it was also out that she was Morgana Rose Jones instead of Smith, then they couldn't be confused as family.

Mr Chandra adored her, another brain-box coming to his school, fantastic! Rani and Morgana didn't think it was a good idea to tell Haresh that it was her Time-Lord blood that gave her a super brain.

They had encountered various alien threats, and it had been useful to have Morgana and her knowledge of the universe on their side.

For the first week, Morgana had barricaded herself in the attic with Luke bringing her food up at various intervals, as she constructed herself a rather sleek sonic pen, nothing to it really, she just had to get past the whole human limitations. She'd spent most of the time conversing with Mr Smith and learning various snippets of information about the universe she was in, even though she seemed to know this universe as well as her home universe.

The second week had been spent getting her registered for school and getting Mr Smith to forge her papers and shopping for new clothes- Sarah-Jane was really generous!- and books and uniform and the sleepovers had started.

Now it was the very last few days of the holidays, and the foursome were sat crammed into Clyde's kitchen, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"So Morgana, Truth or Dare?" Rani grinned, across the table. They had become firm friends over the last four weeks, and she made sure to correct Morgana whenever she made a mistake, the only problem was when she was at school; Rani, Luke and Clyde were a year older than she was and in the year above, Morgana had only just turned 16 and was in year 11, they were all 17 and just starting 6th form.

"Ummm, Truth?"

"Did you ever.... ummm.... ummm...." Rani seemed to be unable to come up with a suitable Truth question. She turned imploringly to the boys "help me out, what can I ask for a Truth question?"

Both boys looked puzzled, it was unlikely that either of them had ever been asked to come up with a Truth Question before.

"Did you have a boyfriend back on, you know, the Other Earth?" Luke offered, looking at Rani, not Morgana. Morgana felt her cheeks flush a little. They had taken to calling the Parallel World the Other Earth recently as it was much easier to say.

"No," she said firmly, "Boys just were not interested in the mini-Smith girl, top of the class in everything, has her own fashion rules, that sort of thing just didn't interest the boys at Turndale, they all wanted Carbon copies. And they didn't want girlfriends with IQs twice their own and then some!"

She said this without bitterness or any sort of resentment, if anything, Morgana had thought it funny how the boys were all clones and wanted thick girlfriends that they didn't have to compete with during a shouting match. Just typical boys.

"That, my young padwan, was an absolutely awful Truth question, my turn now," Clyde pretended to ponder for a second, fooling no-one as to who he would ask. "Luke, truth or Dare?"

"I thought you said that Truth or Dare was a sissy girly game that boys never took part in?" teased Luke, eyes sparkling, he had finally realised everything it meant to be a teenager and was completely comfortable with being fawned over from a distance by girls, now he was no longer deemed "Geeky" although he didn't seem to notice it at all, much more interested in whatever he was looking at. Clyde pretended to look offended.

"I did, but it might amaze you Luke, to see that we are with two girls who are playing truth or dare, so for the sake of conversation, we shalt join in," he said, mock seriously.

"Dare."

"omg, really?" Rani and Clyde both looked gobsmacked, Luke would never accept a dare! Eager to pay him back for his mistake, the pair turned away from the table to discuss The Dare.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Morgana giggled.

For about a week now they had struggled to keep eye contact for longer than a few seconds without having to turn away. Although when they were being chased by aliens, it was another thing entirely.

"Luke," proclaimed Clyde, in his jokerman voice "We dare you to go to the Pizza man when he arrives and start talking about... dun dun daaaahhhh... how lovely it is when it starts raining men, do you accept the dare?"

Luke laughed aloud. It was just the sort of silly ridiculous thing he would never do.

The door bell rang, announcing the arrival of said pizza man. Luke stood up swiftly and strode out to the door digging deep for some cash. The three left crowded around the window, waiting with baited breath as to whether or not Luke would fulfil his dare with a straight face.

The window was fogging up because of their breath, but they could see the pizza man, and hear Luke through the open doorway.

"... here you go, nine ninety-nine for the lot? Or was it nineteen ninety nine? I never can remember, It's like trying to remember which way is up when it starts raining men!"

"Umm, it's nineteen ninety nine please," that poor pizza bloke, he sounded so confused!

"Well, it's like that awful weather-girls song isn't it? Big drops of rain, and next thing you know, girls everywhere are serenading! _It's rain-ing me-en_, here you go, keep the change, thank you ever so much for delivering out pizza," with that, they heard the door close with a soft click, followed by the rapid patter of feet on pavement. Through the window, they could see the pizza man running back towards his bike, very quickly.

"Luke, that was fantastic!" Morgana gasped, leaning against the wall for support, Rani and Clyde were in a similar situation.

"His face," chuckled Clyde, shaking he was laughing so hard. Luke had a grin plastered over his own face.

"Dinners up," he smiled, pulling the box towards him and opening it. "Who else wanted Al Capone?"

"Oh that's me," Morgana suddenly felt sober again. She was unsure as too why. She could feel her pale cheeks beginning to flush ever so slightly as she sat down next to Luke and pulled a thick, gooey-cheese-and-meat onto her plate. Clyde and Rani opposite were quarrelling playfully over who had the largest slice, and Morgana phased out from "But I'm a bloke I have to have the biggest piece!" "That's hardly fair! I'll have to end up doing more than you!" and into her own little thoughtful world.

It was two hours later, two extra large extra cheesy pizzas and two bottles of coke, with Lemon and Lime water for Morgana, and the telly on, that Sarah Jane and Mrs Langer appeared at the doorway to the dining room to see four teens across two sofas, watching Eggheads, and randomly shouting answers at the TV.

It was total and utter bliss for the four, and the women's practiced eyes noticed something the teens did not. They shared a brief knowing smile.

"Come on then kids," Mrs Langer laughed suddenly, making the four jump as they had been blissfully unaware that they were not alone.

"Come on then my lot, school tomorrow, you need a good night sleep," smiled Sarah-Jane, surveying the exhausted looking rabble before her.

"Yey!" muttered Clyde sarcastically.

"Fabulous!" groaned Morgana, everyone looked at her in surprise, she loved learning so why was she dreading school? "Do you want to have to re-learn your GCSE's after you were doing University degree work at 10?" she asked, as if it were obvious.

"Bye Clyde, see you Mrs Langer," said Rani gloomily, leading the way, she paused in the doorway and turned back "You meeting us in the morning?" she asked Clyde. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow Clyde, thank you for letting us come round Mrs Langer," Morgana spoke politely, before following Rani out to the car, with Luke and his mum hot on her heels.

"How many times, its Paula!"

**A/N There, another chap up, next one coming soon folks as soon as my computer stops playing up! Please R&R and make me very happy, criticism welcome**


	7. First Day nightmares

**A/N I've got the next couple of chapters sorted, but I really struggled with writing this one, typical! **

Morgana looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. It was her first day at the new school, and she had butterflies.

Rani had tried to say that people were really nice at the school, and that so long as she made it clear she was living with the Smith's she'd instantly be accepted.

Morgana had pointed out that the kids in her year 11 probably hadn't even heard of Luke and Sarah-Jane, so she'd just have to get by on her own thank you very much.

She wished that she could be in their sixth form class though. The subjects would be more interesting and she would at least know someone in the year group. As it was, she would be on her own, in Year 11 lessons, with a bunch of immature teenagers.

Great.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Sarah-Jane poked her head around the door, holding a cup of tea and smiling.

"Morning," she smiled softly, offering the tea. "Nervous?"

Morgana nodded. Nervous and a little scared.

"You'd think I'd be used to starting new places by now," she muttered. Sarah-Jane ruffled her hair slightly before leaving to answer the door.

Morgana picked up her bag and walked out onto the landing, before crashing into Luke coming from his bedroom.

"I am sooo sorry!" he gasped, dropping to the floor to pick up the books that had tumbled from Morgana's bag, flushing red.

Morgana opened her mouth to say something, but Rani came up the stairs and laughed loudly.

"Come on Morgana, Luke!" she grinned, pausing in the stairs, "We're gonna be late if you just stand there staring at each other!"

Morgana looked away and felt her cheeks flush against her will, avoiding Rani's knowing smile and Luke's similar expression.

"Um, lets go to school then, yeah?" she stammered, rushing down the stairs and out of the door, crashing into Clyde at the bottom.

Great start to her first day at school.

* * *

"So, Morgana Jones, what syllabus were you studying at Prince Henry's, they have yet to send your info through," asked the bubbly and interfering Biology teacher, forcing her to surface from the bubble of embarrassment he had already forced upon her when entering his classroom. He had been the only teacher all day to introduce her to the class. It had been horrible.

"AQA sir," she replied automatically, knowing that it was the standard GCSE board for the sciences in this universe. He nodded to himself and wandered off, back to handing pink books and covers to all the students in the class.

"Um, hi," the girl sat to her right smiled, holding out a hand for Morgana to shake. "I'm Sara, Sara Blackwell."

"Hey, Morgana Sm-Jones, Morgana Jones," she smiled back, shaking the proffered hand. Another girl prodded Sara in the ribs.

"Sorry, I've been designated questioner concerning you I'm afraid," Sara breezed with a light laugh. "the girls want to know why you came with Luke Smith and his friends."

"Why?" Morgana was confused, wondering if what Rani said would be true, or if this would make her laughing stock of the class.

"Because Luke Smith is, like, famous in this school, totally lush and clever, perfect combo! The Langer boy has won three competitions for the art department, and well, the girl is Chandra's daughter, they are well weird though, so do you?" Sara barely paused for breath and Morgana found herself the centre of attention of a group of breathless and wide-eyed waiting teenage girls.

"Yeah, I'm uh, living with the Smith's at the moment, actually, for the foreseeable future," she smiled shyly, watching the reactions of the girls under her mascarad eyelashes.

"Oh my GOD!" Sara gasped, and opened her mouth to say something else, but by now, Morgana had attracted a small crowd of appreciative girls.

"Enough chit chat ladies, back to your seats. You can all talk to Miss Jones at lunchtime I'm sure," the biology teacher was back, stern-faced and the gaggle of girls melted back to their seats, giggling and whispering.

So Rani was right then, saying she was staying with the Smith's would improve chances of acceptation into the complex society of human schooling. Damn, that was £5 she now owed Rani.

And so Morgana settled back and let her fantastic mind wander, after all there would be little pulled out of a GCSE level class for a girl who had taken a graduated degree in medicine and biology, would there? And the courses weren't different at all, she had checked.

* * *

Morgana's POV

I entered the busy cafeteria, butterflies twisting in my stomach. I couldn't see any of my friends; or a free table for that matter.

It was just a sea of faces, people I didn't know. I was all on my own. I bet that I looked really stupid, I just standing there in the doorway, not moving forward, not moving back.

I never have liked crowds. I can cope, if I have someone with me, but I'm on my own... I feel all panicky, I want to run, to hide, where can I hide?

But I can't move at the same time, maybe this is what a panic attack feels like.

A sudden hand on my shoulder, I jerk away, but it's just Luke, looking shocked, thank heavens.

I'm calm now, still not hungry though.

"I've decided something," I whisper to Rani as she linked arms and pulled me away from the canteen, the two boys trailing behind like puppies.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I really hate school."

"Don't we all!"

* * *

My phone buzzed in my pocket, thankfully on silent and disguised under the babble of my maths class. I was really confused, who would text me during the day while I'm at school?

Mr McGregory was turned away, writing something on the board, and I was sat at the back, so maybe I could just check my phone...

"the team have got a case! Meet outside science at the end of school, SJ is coming x" It was from Clyde. Obvious seeing as he was the only one who would put the team have got a case, like they were some sort of spy agency. I slipped my phone back into my blazer pocket, curiosity kindled, and glanced at the clock.

Five minutes till the end of school, cool. Just five more minutes of revising quadratic equations. Not that I needed to, I'd already finished the entire worksheet and all the questions in the book. Bored stupid. I wish that Sarah-Jane had let me go into the sixth form with the others, at least the work might be more entertaining.

This world was only parallel, only the names of a few things were different. And the streets were organised differently, a pain when trying to find your way around and you automatically turn let instead of going straight on.

I doodled lightly in the margin of my book, my new sonic, mum and dad, hearts with Clyde and Rani written inside. I personally didn't think it would be long before they realised they fancied one another. Luke had Maria, and they have each other. I'm on my own.

I never thought of myself as bitter, and am new to the emotion coursing through my veins. Its times like this when I miss my family. Our psychic link meant that we were able to bounce ideas off each other, and solve problems and feelings. One of them would have know what I felt, was it envy?

The rest of the lesson was spent idling away, daydreaming and drawing, but I was careful to rub out what I had done. When the bell finally went, I was so relieved! I have never felt that way about school before, never ever. Mr Whatever-his-name-was didn't even look up as he dismissed us with a wave of his huge manly hairy hand choosing instead to preen his already impressive moustache in a woman's' handheld mirror. It was gilt edged and everything! I secretly harboured thoughts that he was batting for the other team, despite the gold wedding band on him finger.

I hurried out to find the science block, turning right and the corner, and realising I was in fact somewhere in languages. Great start Gana I thought laughing at myself. I often go the wrong way. I'm sixteen and still struggling with lefts and rights. Not good, funny though.

It only took me a few seconds to retrace my steps and find my way to science, battling the slowing stream of people leaving school as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Morgana," Damn it was Haresh. I turned, plastering a fake smile across my face.

"Hey Sir, just going to meet the guys," I grinned. Haresh nodded, not disputing what I was saying, but not taking the hint that _I wanted to go_.

"How was your first day, any good?"

I nodded, smiling, fidgeting.

"How are the teachers and the other children? I know someone of your intellect can sometimes be taken as "weirdos" and struggle to fit in. As my daughter's friend and my neighbours ward, I feel that I should keep an eye on you till you settle in."

I stared at him disbelieving. He really did not just say all that, did he? And more, he sounded so self-proud and even puffed his chest out. I nodded again, waved and turned, knowing that he wouldn't tell his daughter's best friend off.

Sarah-Jane's car was parked in front of science block with all the crowd waiting for me.

"Sorry," I gasped, and in way of an explanation, "Haresh!"

Rani groaned loudly, mock-banging her head against Clyde's shoulder.

"So, what's occurring?" I asked, tossing my school bag into the boot and coming back round to the door. Everyone except Sarah-Jane was in the car. I slipped in, feeling a little guilty that I got the front seat when all three of them were a good three inches taller than me, at least. They must be so cramped.

"A few unusual energy readings were coming from the school, so Mum called, asked me to check it out," Luke grinned enthusiastically in the mirror. "We found these footprints round the back of DT and followed them during our free period earlier, phoned mum, and Clyde text you."

I nodded, none the wiser.

"What sort of energy readings," I asked, seriously and a little confused. Sarah-Jane nodded towards the glove box. In it were some sheets of numbers.

"I bought them along, wondered if you'd seen anything similar at Torchwood," Sarah-Jane said distractedly, turning the car onto some sort of playing field. I studied the sheets closely, looking for some sort of pattern, anything familiar. Finally I gave up.

"No, sorry. Nothing."

Sarah-Jane stopped the car on the edge of a large playing field, disused by the looks of it. We clambered out.

"Creep tastic, yet again," muttered Clyde, and for once I felt inclined to believe him. There wasn't anything here, just dust and a few tyres. But it felt seriously odd. Something wasn't right here. I couldn't see how though.

"Hey, look at that?" Rani spotted something in the dirt. It was a vaguely humanoid footprint with small points pressed into the dirt as if claws had trodden there. I shivered. It defiantly wasn't human. My point was backed up when the print suddenly began oozing goo, green liquid trickling up from the hard-baked ground. It was disgusting.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle, standing upright. we were being watched, I was sure of it. I opened my mouth to ask the others if they felt it, but Luke beat me to it.

"Does anybody else have this really weird feeling that we're being watched?"

I nodded, feeling the fear slip onto my face. I saw the others nodding as well. I took a tiny step towards Luke and Sarah-Jane.

A cackling noise filled darkening night. Terrified to the max, I turned and sprinted for the car, swiftly followed by everyone else, all of us piling in. Sarah-Jane pulled away from the field and kicked up a cloud of red dust in her haste. We were all breathing heavily, the same shade of white, and with the same spark of irrepressible fear in our eyes.

"Did anybody see it?" I whispered, when we were safely back in the attic, rolling the tennis ball between my hands. Everyone shook their heads in the negative. So we had all freaked at something none of us saw. It didn't make sense. We were Pro's at alien hunting and all that jazz. SO why had we freaked at a cackle? Nothing ever made sense anymore.

Sarah-Jane called out Mr Smith, but I think it was just so she had something to do, to stop her hands from shaking quite so much. Rani muttered something about tea, and went downstairs with Clyde. Luke stayed up in the attic, eyes wide and unseeing.

I had the uneasy feeling that something had happened that had not happened to me. I just freaked because everyone else did, but why did they all panic so much?

"Because Morgana, you are not quite human, and so your mind is protected," Sarah-Jane said gently, sitting down on the sofa gently. I looked at her, surprised, did I really ask that out loud. She smiled softly. "I watched Peter die again and Luke dies too. I think that they, whoever they may be, caused us to see our worst nightmare or something along those lines. The worst thing happening to the ones you love the most. Why do you think Clyde wouldn't let Rani go down on her own?" this was accompanied by a sly wink from the woman who I had known since I was four years old and reciting the periodic table for fun. She pulled me into a hug. I soon found myself returning to the calm state I had occupied earlier, thanks to Sarah-Jane's hug. Comforted, I saw that Luke remained frozen on the chair, knuckles white from gripping the arms of the chair.

"I'm going to talk to Clyde and Rani, talk to Luke for me will you?" Sarah-Jane whispered, before leaving the room quietly and un-noticed.

Luke didn't even notice as I softly crossed the room to him, but jumped as if scolded when I lightly touched his arm, face turning to me. I was scared as I saw a flash of irrepressible and frantic fear cross his eyes before he realised it was me and relaxed.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly, taking his hand, and kneeling on the hard floor. He looked away. "Luke, please, tell me, it will help." I pleaded.

"I don't want to in case it makes it real," he finally gasped out after a few minutes of agonising silence. I felt so sorry for him, a real heart wrenching feeling that shook me to the bone. And on impulse, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry out his feelings like a boy only does when he is truly scared.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

How can I tell her? How can I tell her that what I saw was her leaving, going back to her own home and leaving me behind?

I can't. If I say it maybe it will become real. So I won't tell her. I can't meet her beautiful hazel eyes when every time I close my own I see _her_ turning away from me and into the bright blue-white light.

Suddenly I feel her arms snake around me and pull me in for a close hug as the tears that I had welled up fell in torrents down my face.

She didn't say anything, just comforted me, softly stroking me hair and rocking me back and forth. I found that her just being there helped, I could cry and she wouldn't be embarrassed. I could cry and she wouldn't go away.

Its only as my tears slowly dry up and she is offering me her hankie – some sort of tradition on Other Earth apparently- that I realise that this is the closest we have ever been. I also note that I don't feel that uncomfortable.

"You OK now?" She asked in that amazing voice that sings and trips words into each other as if they were dominoes, but still always makes the most perfect sense. I nodded silently, pretending to be ferociously dabbing me eyes with her hankie so I didn't have to look at her. "Promise me something Luke."

I look at her in surprise and see her eyes overflowing with worry. She was chewing her lip, something I had only noticed her doing when she was scared or upset. I nodded.

"Tell Sarah-Jane what you saw, even if you won't tell me," she said, un-lacing her arms from me and pushing herself up, dusting her knees off. I felt so cold and unprotected without her there. It didn't feel right.

For the gazzillionth time I wondered if she felt the same way about me. Did her heart catch in her throat like mine did? Did she get all nervous and unsure of what to say?

The one thing I did know, and especially from what had just occurred, we were like two parts of the same jigsaw, we fitted together perfectly.

Now just for her to realise that.

**A/N sorry but Im feeling a bit soppy and want a bit of romance! So, Luke loves Morgana, proven by the fact that his "nightmare" is here leaving him, and I hint at a Clani match! Please review, and if you are confused, then all will be explained in the next few chapters. **


	8. Worries

**A/N Omg did anyone watch Time of Angels? Totally love River Song! She is brill! Gave me an idea for a later story though, so watch this space guys! PS if you do/don't want River in this then please comment, not sure if I'll listen to you, but hey what can you do? This will probably end up being a series at this rate coz I want to incorporate Morgana into the 11****th**** Doctor and Amy's life. Fun! **** Anyway, here's the chapter, soz for the comment being so long. D of E = NO SLEEP!**

Everyone pretended that nothing had happened with the Nightmare. But it never really left Morgana's mind. Whatever Luke had seen was still haunting him, she could see it behind his eyes every time they looked at each other. They always looked hurt, like something was physically hurting him every time he looked at her.

And this worried her. School was dull, nothing ever happened. And home wasn't much better. There were no links to the incident of the first day of school, nothing that Mr Smith could detect, apart from the same strange energy signature leaving the planet. All done and dusted then.

The morning dawned bright and clear, but Morgana felt as if something was going to catastrophically wrong today, she just wouldn't know what until it actually happened.

Sarah-Jane noticed a difference from the normal bubbly teenage girl that morning. She also noticed that Luke wouldn't Luke Morgana in the eye, and that she would often see Morgana watching him worriedly. Something was wrong between them, but Sarah-Jane didn't know what it was. Luke hadn't spoken to her yet about the Nightmare incident; defiantly something wrong.

She waved Morgana and Rani of to school, going without Luke whom Rani had declared was a grumpy sod and could probably do with some boy time with Clyde and could damn well irritate him with his morbidness. She and Morgana would walk to school on their own and talk about make up.

Luke was waiting for Clyde, who was late. What Luke didn't know was that Sarah-Jane had texted him to be 5 minutes late so she could talk to Luke. Clyde would probably be doing his hair or something.

"So, Luke," she started. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, kicking dust.

"And I'm a slitheen really," his mum shot back." Whatever it is that's bugging you, you are upsetting Morgana as well, so spill."

She felt a little guilty at pulling the Morgana thing out of the hat, but it showed her exactly what was wrong. Luke flinched violently at her name.

"Ahhh, so it's Morgana that's the problem," Sarah-Jane realised. Luke looked at her sharply.

"No!" he objected, like any other teenage boy now. "Alright, it _is_ Morgana that's the problem." He amended at him mum's pointed, disbelieving glance.

"The Nightmare by any chance?"

"Yeah, I saw her leaving," Luke said quietly, then turned away and began walking swiftly to school. He was at the corner when Clyde bounded into the garden.

"Hey Sarah-Jane, where's Luke?"

"Already gone," she murmured, shocked. Luke had never reacted so, humanly or as... _violently_ as that. She turned and went back into the house, leaving a very confused Clyde standing on the driveway.

"Anybody care to explain? No? Hey Haresh, can I have a lift?"

...................................................

Morgana's sense of unease grew as the day progressed, making her twitchy and tense. Rani had commented about it at lunchtime, but left it.

Something was really wrong.

She couldn't work it out, and even surprised Mr Thomas by giving a wrong answer in History last, purely because she was so pre-occupied. When the bell rang for the end of Friday lesson, she joined in the cheers that her classmates gave, endured several comments about whether she was feeling alright and several worried looks from Rani as they went home.

Sarah-Jane was waiting for them.

"Come on, hurry up and get changed," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. That freaked Morgana out; Sarah-Jane was going a bit OTT about something.

It was a very strange day. And a very hot one, so she decided to wear her denim shorts with her floaty top and cardi. Pretty. And daps, there would probably end up being some sort of running involved. Brilliant.

"Sarah-Jane, maybe you should get a bigger car," Clyde joked as they all squashed into the small car. Privately Morgana agreed, but she also knew that Sarah-Jane loved her car, and buying another one would be the height of traumatic events for her. Everyone laughed, but to her it sounded hollow, with no meaning. Strange even.

She stared out of the window the whole journey, barley registering the glances shooting her way as the colours blurred into one outside.

The car jolted suddenly as Sarah-Jane slammed the brakes on. Morgana jerked forward, jarring her neck sharply and crying out in sudden pain. She held her hand against the throbbing ceaseless pain in her neck, eyes closed as she tried to hold in her tears. The sharp intake of breath next to her bought her swiftly back down to Earth again.

Gingerly she opened her eyes, and then she stared.

Standing in front of the car was a giant lizard! It had scales stretched across a sharp exoskeleton by the look of it, with tiny little slits in the ever-green colour of the skin glowing red, and a long thin forked tongue slicing out of the broad frog like mouth. It was disgusting. Smelt pretty bad too.

The creature raised a huge paw and pointed one sharp claw into the depths of the car. Morgana had the terrifying feeling that it was pointing directly at her. She gulped, eyes wide and breath shortening.

Sarah-Jane slowly got out of the car, motioning to Luke that he should remain inside when he tried to climb out after her. Luke nodded slightly, but remained lent forward, ready to spring should the occasion arise. Morgana could feel her palm sweating against her neck, and automatically her teeth sought her lower lip to chew. She stared at Sarah-Jane, advancing slowly to stand directly in front of the car, but easy enough to dash back and reverse away.

"Hello, I'm Sarah-Jane Smith, what can we do for you?" she said faux brightly, and Morgana could practically see the forced winning smile plastered across an anxious face. The creature swung it's heavy head around to face her, lowering its hunched shoulders so it was only slightly above the woman.

"He-llo" it groaned, as if speaking was new, in a rough child-like manner. "I am Caler-is-with, we want, help."

"Help? What help? We will do all that we can to assist you if your intentions are peaceable," Sarah-Jane reasoned, leaning back against the hood in a relaxing manner, but Morgana could feel that she was tense really. Morgana was tense. She was sat bolt upright, hand frozen against her aching neck, spare hand clenched into a fist.

She felt a hand slip into her own, and felt someone else crushing her delicate fingers. It was Luke, but he didn't seem to notice what his hand was holding. His face was white and strained.

"We want- assistance," the creature that had identified itself as Caleriswith repeated.

"What sort of assistance," Sarah-Jane dropped her relaxed facade entirely, suspicious now.

"We want- assistance," he repeated again, swinging his large head towards to car and raising a scaled claw to point into the depths of the car.

"Me!" Morgana gasped aloud.

It wasn't possible, but there was no-one else that an alien species would possibly be interested in. Could there? Sarah-Jane glanced back into the car for the briefest of seconds.

"You can't have her," she insisted, hands on hips. "What do you want with her?"

"How does she know it wants you Morgana?" Rani whispered, pupils dilated in fear as she turned to her best friend. Even Clyde looked completely shaken, and he didn't complain when Rani took one of his hands and gripped on tightly to the clasped hands of Luke and Morgana. She didn't know why the Caleriswith wanted her, but somehow, Morgana knew it was her, and not anyone else that it was interested in. They watched in suppressed fear as Sarah-Jane slowly inched back towards the driver's seat.

"Well, what do you want with her?" She demanded yet again, and Morgana could practically see the dangerous glint that would be glinting dangerously.

"She has been summoned," was the simple and rather UN-helpful response. "He wishes to speak to her."

"Yeah, probably dissect you as well," Clyde squirmed. Rani pinched him sharply, but Morgana was too busy watching the slit eyes of the Caleriswith soldier. Sarah-Jane span round, shot into the driver's seat, hit the steering wheel in frustration while the car wheezed to life before reversing wildly back onto the road. The Caleriswith remained exactly where he was.

A white terror flooded Morgana's soul, something bad had been going to happen today, whatever it was, it had only just begun.

..........................................................

"How did they find out about Morgana? We've kept her a secret, how did they find out?" demanded a very agitated Luke, pacing up and down in front of Mr Smith.

"I don't know Luke," repeated Sarah-Jane for the third time since they had arrived back at the house. She was busy tapping information into her watch while Mr Smith hummed quietly to himself as he searched his extensive Databanks. Clyde and Rani stood silently by the computer, watching Luke with their eyes. Only Rani's twitchy looks in Morgana's direction and Clyde's tapping fingers betrayed how they felt inside.

Morgana herself was sat on the recliner at the back of the attic, a cushion clutched at her stomach, a small furrow in her forehead as she too attempted to work out the complex puzzle unravelling before her.

"Luke?" muttered Morgana, raising her eyes to look at him. He stops and turns to her, his eyes wide with fear. "Sit still, your making me anxious!"

He nodded and flung himself down onto the sofa. A sharp tapping set off as Luke dispersed his anxiety through his feet tapping incessantly on the floor. Morgana rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Sarah-Jane," piped up Mr Smith. "A creature of your description is within the vicinity."

"What have you found out about the Caleriswith Mr Smith?"

"Nothing."

"I beg your pardon?" Sarah-Jane was confused, but for Morgana the final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"They don't exist as a species, which is what you searched for," Morgana told her, leaping up, and reminding the older woman of another eager person. "Mr Smith what's the Caleriswith's basic designater-codey thing? Damn why didn't I listen when Robbie was talking about configuration?"

"Regret Morgana that I shall need a bio sample before calculation the exact species designation code," Mr Smith said. Morgana groaned. That was impossible. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," muttered Luke and exited quietly. Rani wandered over to the window and looked out, seeing only the top of a dark green van. She turned away.

Morgana began hitting her head, trying to thump the answer out of her complex mind. She muttered inconceivably to herself.

There was another knock at the door.

"I thought Luke had gone to answer it," murmured Sarah-Jan, crossing the room and leaving like her son.

"Weird," sighed Clyde, wandering over to the door and peering down.

A shrill shriek tore through the house. Reacting instinclivly, Morgana was the first one to rush out of the door and pound down the stairs. She tore out of the front door just in time to see Sarah-Jane being pushed into the back of a dark green van by a burly reptile, before the van speeded off round the corner.

"No!" she whispered, sinking down onto the pavement. "No. No. No No No, not again..."

She stared in silence at the corner of the drive.

Sarah-Jane and Luke had gone.


	9. Why us?

**A/N now the real actions begin!!!! Lol, now I am able to copy up all of the written chapters I have done, so hopefully, an update a day if I can manage it! And I haven't got any exams till July! I am very happy. Thanks for any reviews I have been given!**

It was no good. Nothing could pull her from her spiralling sense of horrific despair. She would just keep sinking, like through quicksand.

The Caleriswith had taken the very people that meant so much to her in this Universe. The Caleriswith had taken Luke and Sarah-Jane... and she had no idea what to do about it.

Morgana had a cushion clasped close to her chest, rocking backwards and forwards gently, trying desperately to claw her was back to reality. It took all her strength not to give into the welcoming darkness. Stress. That's what it was. But it was also a memory, a memory of the same pain filling her heart.

It felt like she had been dragged across the Void again. It felt like she had just lost her family and her world again. But that didn't make any logical sense. It was the same pain. But she had only lost friends this time, the two people in this universe she had been sure to rely on. Now they were Gone.

She could here murmured conversations around the Attic.

Rani and Clyde were conversing with Mr Smith, Morgana could hear them talking, discussing the best course of action, attempting to triangulate the location which Sarah-Jane had been taken too, and she knew she should be helping.

But for some reason unknown to her super-amazing mind, she couldn't bring herself to focus. It was like she was swimming through treacle and needed to get air, but the impossibly thick liquid kept her underwater... cutting off her oxygen supply... dragging her deeper...

Suddenly she was bought back to reality with a snap, as she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly. Morgana praised whoever it was that had released her from the darkness.

It was Rani. She was stood above Morgana with a hardly concealed worry lining her face, and holding Morgana's purple jacket limply in one hand.

"Mr Smith has isolated their position by using a tracker Sarah-Jane installed in her back pocket when she left the room apparently," Rani smiled briskly, handing the younger girl her coat and handbag. Morgana nodded, steadily emptying the contents of her bag into the multitude of inside pockets of her coat. "They're in a warehouse some 3 miles from here, out by the junkyard somewhere. A bus'll take us most of the way, but we'll have to walk the rest."

Morgana nodded again, slipping her arms into her coat and roughly pulling it on. She looked up when Rani patted her shoulder again.

"We'll get them back Morgana, don't worry. We will get them back home where they belong," Rani said in much softer tones, somehow reassuring the stricken girl before her.

Morgana nodded, and trailed behind Rani as they left the attic. But it was with a heavy, hopeless, lead tinted heart that Morgana followed her two friends out to the bus stop at the end of the road.

..............................................................

"What a gloomy place!"

The warehouse was stood apart from the cluster of derelict industrial estate, solitary and dismal. The bricks were stained grey from the heavy oppressive smog that once hung like a blanket over London and swirled around the ground like a great cloud of depression. The windows positioned high up in the brick walls were as dark as pitch, and the great dark green doors were padlocked with a rusty bolt.

"Are you sure they're here?" asked Morgana unconvinced, instinctively moving closer to Rani and Clyde.

"Dark, gloomy building far from prying eyes? Course they're gonna be here Morgana!" scoffed Clyde, slinging his arm around the girl.

Morgana could see his logic, every time someone was taken hostage, the Gang were always led to some bunker or somewhere equally dismal.

"Why do we always get the scary stuff?" Rani asked, wondering aloud and trying to shake off the feeling, shared by the others, that they were being watched.

"Also, and I'm surprised your super brain hasn't noticed this already Morgana, the van that took the Smiths is parked over there!" Clyde continued, pointing to the dark green van, half concealed by a few tree boughs as if hidden by unskilled hands.

Seeing the van as proof gave Morgana a new sense of purpose. She _was_ going to get Luke and Sarah-Jane back, even if it killed her.

"Well then!" she smiled brightly, "Let's go!"

With a shy smile, she strode lightly towards the door, waving her sonic at the lock. Rani and Clyde exchanged shocked and slightly scared looks with each other at the sudden change in their friend before scurrying across the dusty landscape to join her in pushing open the rusty jointed doors.

With all their combined effort, the three teens still only managed to push the door open enough for them to squeeze through. Once they were in though, they found it was much easier to pull the door than to push it.

"Typical," Morgana sighed, and turned to face the inside of the building.

It was huge. Not just big, but Gi-blooming-normous! They were at the top of a flight of industrial stairs. There were green lights hovering above a maze of dark twisting tunnels constructed from crates of old stock, the light casting eerie shadows across everything it touched.

Morgana shivered slightly as she took a hesitant step forward down the flight of rickety stairs. The only way to go was forward.

The trio crept down the first corridor, looking left and right and protecting each other's backs.

Clyde kept twisting sharply behind him, fists raised, before he warily turned back to the girls. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He cast swift glances into the shadows to make 100% sure, but whatever it was, it was making his skin crawl.

They reached a fork. The two identical tunnels veered off in opposite directions.

"Which way?" hissed Rani, craning her neck to attempt seeing an outcome of the two choices. Morgana began shuffling through her pockets, trying vainly to remember which pocket she had slid her sonic into.

"Found it!" she whispered triumphantly, holding up the slim tube that glowed green in the artificial lighting. She fiddled with the settings calmly and studiously ignoring the fidgets of her friends beside her. She found the right setting and was just about to press the button, when the most awful sound she had ever heard reached her ears.

Suddenly, the air around them was filled with a screeching noise, like nails running over a blackboard, setting Morgana's teeth on edge.

Slowly, the trio turned round to see a large creature slither out of the shadows and gain a form.

"Gooing sooommme where?" it hissed, its long tongue slipping through its sharp teeth causing a snake-like hiss.

They were trapped.

"Run!" Morgana screamed, darting down the right path, dodging a lunging shadow and sprinting for all her life was worth.

The retreating screams told her that, once again, she was on her own.

**A/N well what do you all think? sorry if its a bit un-explanatory but hey, it tells the story! Please review for me **


	10. Warehouse

**A/N I hope that people will notice some little "things" I have put into this, but I will clarify at the end probably what random things I have linked back. Sorry, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

Luke was pacing. Up and down, up and down the metallic walls of their prison cell. They had woken up here after being forcibly forced into the back of a van, and then gassed. He had absolutely no idea where they were, and there seemed no obvious exit.

Sarah-Jane was sat on the only seat in the room, pale and steadily rubbing a sharp pain on her back that was already beginning to bruise. She was following her son with anxious eyes as he pounded around the room.

"Please Luke, calm down, we have to find some sort of a way out of here," Sarah-Jane pleaded, patting the narrow strip of metal next to her. Luke rounded on her, a mad, very un-Luke glare in his eyes.

"How can I possibly sit down when I know there is no way out of here?" He exploded, gesturing wildly at their surroundings. "No door, no window, nothing. We just have to wait, wait to find out if anything has happened to Mor- the others. _How can I calm down mum_?"

"If it's any consolation, I think that had the others been kidnapped as well, they would be crowded in with us," Sarah-Jane murmured softly, as if thinking aloud.

Luke ignored her, and in his immense frustration, hit the wall with all his might. To his surprise, instead of feeling the satisfying crunch of metal against his knuckles, his tightly balled fists just sort of melted into the wall.

_Maybe there is a door after all_, Luke thought, running his hands in the liquid consistency of the wall.

"Hey Mum, come here, I think I've found something..." Luke said, his voice excited and urgent. Sarah-Jane eased herself up gently before crossing the tiny space to join her son. She saw him running his hands over – no, hang on, _in_ the wall!

"What have you found?" she asked, putting her hand off and feeling the curious sensation of it just sinking into the wall.

"Not sure, but I think it's a door, if we can...." Luke began, but his flow of thought was cut of abruptly as Rani barrelled into his, pushing his backwards and collapsing onto the floor, followed by a rather shocked looking Clyde.

"Well," gasped Clyde, rolling quickly away from Sarah-Jane – you just didn't ever get that close to your best mates mum- and pushing himself up with a cheeky grin. "I guess that answers the where are you taking us question then!"

Slowly, the other four joined him in standing up. Sarah-Jane once again retired to the strip seat to sit down.

"I'm getting too old for this," she muttered, knowing full well she would never give up her hectic and fantastic life, and watching her motley, dusty teens with a fond smile.

"Good to see you both," whispered Rani, pale faced and clutching at a sharp pain in her wrist, she sank down next to Sarah-Jane "I think I've done something to my wrist."

Sarah-Jane pulled a helpful bandage from her pocket that she had kept there since Morgana had arrived giving that the weakness of Morgana's right wrist often needed strapping up, and began to carefully wrap it around Rani's rapidly swelling wrists.

"Where's Morgana?" Luke asked anxiously "If you and Rani got caught, how did she escape?"

"I dunno mate, she would've been bought here if she'd got caught wouldn't she?" Clyde guessed, then his smile slipped off his face and the joker in the pack turned serious. "It was weird though mate. Normally she's really strong whatever happens, she has to be don't she? But when you and S-J-"

"Hey!"

"- disappeared, Morgana just gave up, sat frozen in the drive, Rani had to practically drag her up to the attic while we figured out a rescue plan. Would've been useful to have her input, but she just shut down almost," Clyde shrugged it off, before adding on almost as an afterthought, "Hope she's alright though! She's our only hope of getting out..."

.........................................................................

**Morgana's POV**

I think I've lost them. Whatever They are.

My chest is killing me, I've been sprinting down corridor after identical corridor for about five minutes now and I have a really bad stitch.

I have to be wary, to be suspicious of every shadow.

I'm the only one left. The only one who can free them, rescue them. But first I have to find them, and to do that I must be wary, on guard, sonic ready.

I try to ignore the searing pain it causes me to breathe, even now that I have ceased running.

But I can't stay still and allow my body to recover.

I have to keep moving, keep looking or they'll find me.

I don't know what they've done to my friends, my family in a way. I don't know, but I swear to the heavens above Other Earth that if a hair has been harmed on any of their heads, the Caleriswith and their Creator will pay wholeheartedly.

I have to keep moving, or what use am I to my friends?

*****.........................................................................

Morgana glanced behind her again, her legs tensed to resume running and her thumb tensed on the button of her Pen. She span round, pressing the button and shining the sonic like a torch into the deep shadows. The blue beam fell on nothing except the roughly welded walls of the maze.

Feeling excessively relieved, Morgana was about to turn her makeshift torch when she saw the faint outline of a door in the wall.

Curiously she approached it, and was about to push it open when she withdrew her hand and stood there contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to go inside the room. After all it might be a trap.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Morgana pushed lightly against the door. To her surprise it swung open easily.

It had to be a trap, didn't it? Morgana peered around the door into the semi darkness, then back down the eerie green corridors.

There was only one way to find out really. She lifted her pen up like wielding a weapon and advanced cautiously through the door.

The room was dimly lit by a single naked bulb hung directly in the centre, illuminating the messy control panel. Scratches and ruts in the metal tore at exposed wires and twisted lumps of metal protected some of the internal workings. A small black and white screen had a crack like a crooked smile from corner to corner.

It looked like some sort of jumble-sale of Stuff.

"Blimey, you've had some cowboys in here," she breathed, using one of her dad's favourite expressions as she ran her hand over the roughly jointed buttons that looked as if they had come straight off some old birds cardigan. She looked up, casting her eyes about for a clue as to where her friends were being held captive and saw an orb of energy pulsating around a corner of the room.

She approached it, using her sonic to take readings. She could just see the hazy outline of four figures moving about just inside.

"Some sort of energy containment field?" she guessed, pressing her palm to the energy and then her ear as if listening to a heartbeat. She could hear voices inside, but faint and travelling on her physic abilities. "Yup, energy containment field holding four humans in suspended animation with their consciousness activated and interacting with each other. Maybe they can hear me... Luke? Sarah-Jane?"

"They can't hear you, Morgana Donna Smith, so why bother trying," leered a hissing rough voice.

Morgana revolved slowly on the spot, tucking her sonic into the folds of her coat, her blood running ice-cold in fear.

The door creaked shut, an ominous foreboding sound heralding the appearance of a creature half shrouded in shadow, but with two red lights glinting menacingly some six foot above the floor.

_There you are then,_ Morgana thought, _had been a trap after all!_

................................................................................

There was one of those insignificantly annoying little lights flashing amongst a multitude of other constant lights on the console.

Normally the Doctor would ignore such a light, especially seeing as he had his head stuck under the TARDIS console adjusting the heating settings which was quite awkward, but it appeared his good friend the TARDIS had other ideas.

She sent him a sharp jolt to tell him to investigate, causing the Doctor to jump violently, drop his spanner down the cooling hatch, and bang his head on the console above.

"Alright! Keep your lights on, I'm coming," he muttered, holding his slightly spinning head to steady himself before using the console to pull himself upright.

The TARDIS was just floating in space while he carried out unnecessary repair work to pass the time, so the likelihood of it being some sort of SOS was incredibly slim.

He crammed his brainy specs onto his face and pulled the screen round to him, adjusting the settings before reading the scrolling Gallifreyan.

His eyebrows raised comically in disbelief, disappearing into his shock of messy brown hair as he absorbed the information. The TARDIS was getting quite agitated and now the Doctor could see why, although quite frankly it was impossible.

"Alright!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on a lever and spinning dials to take him to the source of the bleeping, which was starting to get on his nerves. Someone on 21st century Earth was somehow extracting pure Time Vortex Energy directly from the heart of the TARDIS... like he said, impossible, no-one on Earth would ever have that sort of technology.

The background hum that the Doctor had become accustomed to as TARDIS noise rose in pitch. She wanted him to find the cause of her discomfort, find it, and bring the little thief to her so she could take back exactly what was hers and-

"Bit rude ole girl, I wont if you're going to be rude, manners cost nothing," he said sternly, tapping the console. A small voice apologised within his head and the TARDIS lights dimmed slightly as if she was hanging her head in shame, like a child apprehended.

"'At's better," he grinned, bracing himself for the landing. It didn't disappoint, and actually seemed harsher and more unstable than usual.

Wondering where on Earth he was – the scanners were proving rather unhelpful- he grabbed his great brown overcoat and darted down the ramp like a child entering a theme park.

He appeared to be in some sort of industrial wasteland. The nearest building he could see was a warehouse of sorts. The Doctor set off for the front door with a spring in his boyish gait and an insane grin across his face.

That quickly disappeared when he heard raised voices and screams coming from within.

He began to run.

**A/N and here you go chaps, the Doctor is in! The next chap will be up shortly I hope, and will be Morgana again :p Please tell me what you think! Have I got the Doctor right? Please R&R, i would be very happy **** I like smileys **


	11. Discoveries

**A/N I don't know whether to move a chapter of "getting to know you" which **_**should**_** be next, or whether to put it in next. It is mainly a conversation between Morgana and The Doctor but they can have the convo aboard the TARDIS... probably will put it into the TARDIS so I can get to the adventures! :p **

"Well, heya, who're you then?" Morgana asked brightly, putting on a confident, breezy tone. Dad had always said to act and talk as if you know exactly what is going on, be confident, even if you are shaking in your converses without a clue. "You are obviously not your average Caleriswith drone I'll give you that. Although, I'm not sure you are a drone like them at all. Maybe you could step into the light?"

The creature in the shadows smiled; seen by a sudden glinting of very sharp, very white teeth; as it stepped into the unflattering light.

Her first instinct was to retch, and one which she managed to keep to herself surprisingly.

The creature was disgusting, horrifying and altogether the creation of a warped and sinister mind. There was the same vaguely reptilian face and body structure with slits for red eyes and a large crooked gash filled with rows of tiny, pure white teeth, most likely to be razor sharp, but what was disturbing was what covered the skeleton. Instead of the dull dark green scales that the other Caleriswith had, this one was obviously elevated above such crudity. The skeleton was covered with scraps of skin – human by the look of it – that overlapped like a young child's papier-mâché, untidy and uneven before being roughly sewn with red stitches. Standing at nearer seven foot tall he loomed over Morgana's tiny frame and leered down at her from above.

"Had plastic surgery done? If I were you I'd get a refund," she declared seriously, giving the studious teen a chance to stroll leisurely forward, back towards the control panel while the great lumbering beast stopped in his tracks. She leant casually against the back of the control unit.

_Obviously not particularly bright_, she thought as the Upgraded Caleriswith attempted to compute her sarcasm.

"Typical machine," Morgana sighed almost silently "they never can tell sarcasm from serious."

"Morgana Donna Smith, so far from home," taunted the Caleriswith, tipping its great head on its side, observing her through intelligent eyes. "A whole universe in fact, don't you want to know why?"

"Yeah, but that's neither here nor there, how do you know my name?" she asked, gently extracting her sonic using the shelter of the control unit to screen her from view as she changed the setting. Keep them talking was another rule of Dad's.

"He knows you, he wants to speak to you," was the cryptic reply. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"That's _so_ helpful, mind if I um, write that down?"

"He wishes to communicate to you. I have been elevated above normal Caleriswith to do his bidding, I am his Commander," hissed Commander. "He grows impatient, ever more impatient."

"Just as soon as you tell me who _He_ is Commander, I'll consider a social call, however," Morgana's face broke into a cheeky grin, "His hospitality so far hasn't been that great."

Morgana got the feeling that the Commander had either been programmed to be scared of his controller, or there was some spark of fear, concerning herself, deep in the subconscious that was alight.

Her sonic vibrated softly in her hands to tell her that it had connected to the main computer.

_Time for the attack,_ she thought.

"What do you want with my friends?" She called out.

"So much fire," the voice that issued forth from the Commander's mouth was no longer a hissy mess, but low, rough educated. A human or equivalent for sure.

"I beg your pardon?" feigned Morgana, pretending she couldn't hear him.

"So much fire for one so young," Commander – or the person controlling Commander – crooned. "Your friends were bought here as it was the quickest way to bring you to me. They are no longer required. Soon they shall be disposed of, but for now we shall let them plan."

Morgana felt cold. Her friends, her best friends, were going to die, because he wanted something from _her_. It was all her fault. Everything.

"I'll make a bargain with you," she said in a stronger voice than she thought herself capable of. "What do you want from me? Whatever it is, my friends go free, deal?"

The U-C's eyes were dull and listless, just camera's now. But they seemed to deliberate.

"Deal."

"What do you want from me?"

"Knowledge my dear, knowledge," Was the harsh reply, and Morgana could almost imagine the sickly smile spreading across whoever-it-was's face. She flinched.

"Let my friends go, then I'll help you as much as I can," she argued.

"Knowledge first, I have a question for you, Morgana Donna Smith," Somehow the voice made her own name feel like a weapon against her. "Why was it that the machine pulled you across from your home, when it was designed to bring the Doctor back to Earth? What is so special about you that made the machine implode after ripping a re-sealable hole in the wall of the universe? What are you, Morgana Donna Smith?"

First she felt shock.

It had been a planned accident? It was something designed for the Doctor, but it was her who'd got pulled across? The magical Doctor. Mum and Dead often spoke of him, but only as far as Dad was his human clone and fantastic and brilliant. And dangerous. He ruined lives and people died around him.

Then came the anger.

It was only expected.

"Well, you know what Mister No-Name," She said in a quiet voice seething with pain and anger, "Your mistake was telling me that. Coz I'm hardly stupid. I've been planning away quietly around here, just me and my sonic. And I know that this is the central nervous system for every single computer system of yours." She held up her pen, eyes blazing. "I have the right setting, but only if I knew exactly which part of the machine would blow everything in here up! Oh wait! I do!"

She pointed at a small niche in the metal that anyone else would have mistaken for a crack or mistake.

"So here's what I'm going to do," Anger radiated from her in waves. "I'm going to first off free my friends, second off, erase every stinking one of your disgusting puppets of the face of the Earth! So here's part one!"

Morgana jammed her sonic into the niche, button pressed. The energy containment field withered and died, leaving her friends sat rubbing their eyes on the floor.

"How dare you blame me for what you did! It's your entire fault I'm here! IT'S ALL YOUR- fault fault fa-ult..." Morgana went from quietly angry, to shouting at the top of her lung capacity, lunging forward and jabbing her hand at the Caleriswith. Then her voice began to echo and fail, becoming quieter and quieter until it stopped completely.

Her anger in silence was worse than when she was shouting or talking. Everyone knew that.

But only two people saw what passed Morgana's face.

One was a small man behind a computer screen controlling a puppet. He watched, terror seeping into his very bones as the child, the mere teenage girl, stepped forward. The look in her deep brown eyes chilled him to the core. This was the power he had been searching for, he had found it.

Morgana's hair began to float around her face as if she were underwater. Her arms came up, spread out wide, and wafting gently back and forth. A gold energy began to flow from her very being and swirl around her as if she were conducting it. It looked like flickering candlelight, making the child in the centre seem insubstantial, as if her grip within the universe was inconsistent and unsure.

"I am the Bad Wolf, bought back to life," she said in a floaty sing-song voice. "You created creatures against their will, yet bought me to the surface. I can see every atom of existence, I can see the whole of time rushing though my mind. Your home grown puppets do not belong and I divide them."

Morgana bought a hand forward and directed the energy to the creature stood in front of her; a gold beam of light. Her eyes flashed gold and the beloved creations of a small man behind a computer screen screamed before the silence that followed.

The other was the Doctor, standing, frozen in shock in the doorway, hand still holding onto the door handle. He watched terrified, as the energy swirled around a girl he didn't know and then vanished. He stood in shock as the light disappeared and she collapsed unconscious to the floor. He didn't move when he saw Sarah-Jane rush to her side.

He was too scared to help.

Too scared by what he had seen.

..........................................

"Is she dead?"

"Don't be a dimwit, her hearts beating isn't it?"

"Her body and mind will need to recover fully before she wakes up. She may be out of it for a while."

"What happened though, did anyone see?"

"All I saw was a light thing, then the lizard thing evaporate."

A symphony of voices washed over Morgana. Her aching mind used them as ropes to claw her way back into conciseness. Slowly she regained control.

She moved her hand.

"Luke, I think she's coming round!" exclaimed a voice, not too far away. Morgana realised it was Rani. Wherever she was, it wasn't very comfortable. She felt someone grip her hand tightly.

"Morgana? It's Luke," she felt his breath touch the skin around hher ear as he leant in to talk to her.

With a great effort, for it felt as if thirty ten-tonne trucks were pulling down on full throttle to keep her eyes shut, she managed to open them.

The first things she saw were hazy shapes and colours. A lot of some sort of dirty yellow and a bit of pink and brown. Everything came into focus, and she saw Luke bending over her.

"hey, what's occurring," she groaned, struggling to sit upright. She realised that she was parched. As if in answer to her prayers, a glass of cool, refreshing water was pressed against her lips.

Luke and Rani hovered on either side of her protectively.

Morgana felt a little irritated, sure she was absolutely exhausted and in some sort of Medi-Bay, she was fine!

"I'm fine, really," she reassured them, eyes scanning the simple room. It was circular with her bed in the centre and draws along one side with a staircase leading up against the other wall to a balcony and a door.

"She's right," said a familiar voice from the balcony. "Absolutely fine."

Morgana dared it to be true. It couldn't be. She caught her breath and held it as she raised her eyes to the balcony.

He was stood there, leaning casually against the railings, his hair lacking in the grey she had become to accostumed to as she grew up and wearing a brown pinstripe suit. His brow was furrowed, but he looked the same. Almost exactly the same...

"Dad?"

**A/N I know that the Rose's daughter has badwolf thing has already been done before, but the actual energy won't re-appear probably. But now the Doc is in! Just to warn people, Morgana won't be like the normal hero worship companion. That would be much too boring. Please R&R people!**


	12. Painful

Sarah-Jane left Luke and Morgana squabbling in the kitchen, not quite certain as to whether or not her charge was fully recovered.

_But_, she reasoned, _Morgana doesn't need two us asking her if she's alright every five minutes!_

She was almost 100% certain that Morgana would get increasingly frustrated with Luke's near constant fussing very shortly.

Sarah-Jane let herself into the attic, and just stared at the TARDIS for a few moments, remembering. She remembered his face when she looked up and saw him frozen in the doorway. She remembered him picking Morgana's limp form up gently and taking her back out to the TARDIS with her family scurrying after like dogs. She remembered feeling the same pain that she had felt when Luke had been taken away from her... but most of all; she remembered Luke's panic stricken face not leaving Morgana's still form for a single second.

She shook her head, trying to clear the image burned into her consciousness. Then, she took the few swift steps to the TARDIS and let herself in. It was dimmer than usual inside, as if the TARDIS was having a snooze to pass the time.

The Doctor was standing stationary, his arm handing limply by his side and repeatedly tapping his screwdriver against his leg. He looked far away, a "concentration-frown" fixed upon his face and his lips thin.

"Earth to the Doctor," Sarah-Jane joked softly, tapping him on the shoulder. He jerked to his senses, his hair flopping over his eyes. "So, what's with the hiding away like a bat in the belfry?"

"She should be dead," the abrupt answer shocked Sarah-Jane; she hadn't heard this version of the Doctor speak like this, he sounded angry and scared and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "That should have killed her, she is just a child. How how _how_? How did she manage it? Why did she do it? Well to save her friends obviously, but there was no need for her body to react like that... everything is fine, her _single_ heartbeat normal, temperature slightly below normal, all that stuff and she pulls a trick like that out of the hat..."

Sarah-Jane got the feeling he wasn't really talking to her, but to himself. This conclusion was assisted by the fact that she hadn't understood a single word he'd said after dead, he was speaking at 100mph if not more.

"English?"

"That girl should be dead. No-one, certainly not a human, would be able to withstand pure Time energy straight from the heart of the TARDIS, impossible!" He explained, pronouncing every letter of every word.

"Well, obviously, she isn't dead, so how come?" Sarah-Jane felt she really was taking this very well, considering.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with... with...-" Somehow the Doctor couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Rose?" she prompted. She would have thought Rose would have been with him - that was until Morgana had turned up. "How would her mother give her the power of the TARDIS?"

"It must be because she is their daughter," he considered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The metacrisis DNA combining with Rose's BadWolf gene must have created some sort of stabilizer for her to control it... that should be impossible. Only child?"

"No, she's the youngest of five."

"Hmm, interesting."

"You still haven't answered my question Doctor, how did Rose give Morgana the power of the TARDIS?" Sarah-Jane asked patiently. The Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"Because Rose herself absorbed the entire Time Vortex to save me from the Daleks! That's what caused me to regenerate. I took the energy out of her but it must have been in her DNA."

"Talk to Morgana, she's a scared and confused little girl," She pleaded. She knew that he was running from Morgana, but Morgana needed to know.

"No, no, I can't..." he muttered desperately turning to the console.

"Why not?" Nothing ever made sense any more.

"Because she looks like Rose with his hair and his eyes. But he is me Sarah, her father is a part of me. I feel like I should have been her father, not him. She should be my girl, not his, yet she looks like him and Rose and will hate me. I can't face her, I still love Rose," He confessed angrily, tears in his brown eyes. Sarah-Jane laid her hand on his arm.

"Have you ever thought how Morgana feels about all this?" she said gently. "You look like her father and she is confused enough as it is by what happened in the warehouse. You need to speak to her."

"Sarah she is so dangerous." The Doctor's voice was tiny and Sarah-Jane almost missed what he said. "And she has no idea..."

...

Morgana cradled a cup of steaming hot tea in her icy hands, her mind skipping over the events of the last few hours and refusing to focus on anything significant. She took a deep breath and began to silently translate _Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone_ into Hindu. Her muscles wouldn't work to bring the hot brown liquid in the chipped mug up to her icy lips.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked anxiously for what felt like the billionth time since she had fled from the TARDIS. She rolled her eyes. She knew she should be really quite irritated with him by now, but found she could sympathise if not empathise. Hoe would she have felt if Luke had absorbed all the time energy then lived to tell the tale? Not that he knew what had happened, he would freak so badly if she told him.

"fine," she reassured him, rolling her eyes. Luke remained unconvinced, his face creased into concern still. Morgana couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of laughter, suddenly finding stockpiles of energy. Luke looked extremely confused.

"Your face!" Morgana gasped, tears beginning to roll down her pale cheeks, magically drawing colour back into them. Luke began to chuckle at Morgana's creased up, clutching her side with tears look. Before long, they were both rolling around on the floor, laughing and having a tickle fight, just like old times.

"Good to see you're both back to normal then," Sarah-Jane smiled, looking down at her son and Morgana. "Still winding each other up because Morgana's ticklish?"

A shadow passed across the kitchen door, and the Doctor slipped in silently and with his eyes looking everywhere but Morgana.

Morgana felt a bubble of anger pop inside her, hurt and pain and fury welled up inside of her heart, overwhelming her. She pushed herself roughly of the floor and stepped lightly around Sarah-Jane before barging straight into the Doctor as if he wasn't there, and racing up the stairs to her room. She'd only just closed the door when the anger poured forth in a violent, throwing-things kind of way.

...

"So, do you want some pizza?"

I looked up from my frantic scribbling to see dad- no, the Doctor- stood in the doorway with a Chicago Pizza box. I was starving, and the smell of pepperoni pizza just made the ache of hunger grow more extreme. But my anger was much stronger than my hunger, so I turned my back on him.

"Go away," my voice was dead, emotionless. I had cried myself into a sort of limbo. Plenty more tears to cry, yet no more tears to shed. I felt the edge of my bed impress as He sat down. The edge of the pizza box jutted against my arm.

"Sure you don't want any?" he asked. He was trying to make an effort. Sarah-Jane must have talked to him. I wish she would keep her nose out; this has nothing to do with her.

"100%," I muttered, and then my stomach gave an uncharacteristic roar, contradicting my words. The Doctor chuckled. I turned and took the box out of his grasp, flinging it open to reveal half a Al Capone Pizza. My favourite.

I waited for the Doctor to leave. But he didn't. Instead, he leant against wall with his hands folded above his head. I shrugged, and lifted a steamy, hot, cheesy piece of pizza up to my mouth. Bliss. I really hadn't realised how hungry I was.

"Wat choo want den?" I asked, mouth full of pizza. He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Well, thought maybe you and I could have a little chat about your marvellous display earlier," he sounded like he was joking, but I could see in his eyes he was serious, deadly serious.

I felt cold inside. I knew he would want to know if I remembered, but maybe I didn't want to tell him. I could remember it so clearly, the not-quite-pain but being able to see _everything_, being able to control _anything_ and being in complete control of so much power. It had scared me.

"I don't remember," I murmured quietly, staring, without seeing, at the far wall. The Doctor shifted beside me, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and obviously decided not to pursue it.

"It's actually your fault I'm here," I said fairly frankly. The Doctor looked at me surprised. I wasn't in the mood for sugar coating it.

"How so?"

"Nutter boy said I was pulled across the void because I got caught in the crossfire of a machine designed to bring you crashing back down to earth," I was angry now, It was his fault and I knew that there was no way that I could get home, especially not now that he had turned up.

"Why?"

_Bloody hell he's thick!_ I thought venomously.

"How should I know?" I exploded. "Maybe he wanted to find someone decent to play scrabble with!"

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"Freaky alien with some big shot machine, wants you. I would assume that it wasn't for pleasant purposes," I said quietly, my voice loaded with as many emotions as I could force into it; pain, anger, humiliation, sarcasm. "Maybe a torture chamber with cheesy big haired idiots?"

I opened my eyes to see The Doctor's face crinkled into a big grin, his eyes twinkling, and struggling not to laugh.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, my hand automatically wiping my mouth. "What?"

"Nothing," he was avoiding something funny. Suddenly I realised my sarcasm would have been very entertaining if you were taking me seriously.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Nana says I speak before I think way too much."

"What does your dad say to that?"

"Not to listen to a word she says because she is completely insane and to always remember that," I chuckled, before adding, "But never let her hear you if you value your head!"

"Still slaps him then?" The Doctor grinned.

"Well, not for a while now, she's sorta got used to him," I admitted. "Unless Dad has blown up one of her really expensive appliances and/or made mum cry."

"Hmmm, well, I'll leave you to your pizza then Morgana," he smiled, then before you could say Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, he was gone.

I realised why he was trying to make friends with me. It wouldn't be awkward if we were friends, or even if we were vaguely nice to one another. Because I couldn't be left behind on Earth. Not now.

...

Far away, a small man behind a computer screen trembled as he re-watched his recording of a human girl with mystical powers. A girl with chestnut hair and golden eyes glowing as she unleashed a power she didn't even know she possessed. Hidden deep within her DNA, yearning to break free.

It was the power he had been searching for. She was more powerful than she could ever dream of. If she learnt to control it, she would be an unstoppable force.

He could use her power, manipulate her, corrupt her to his ways if only he could convince her to. But she would be stubborn, like the Doctor, and strong.

The Doctor would protect her, defend her, limit her capabilities.

All he could do was wait.

**A/N Small man behind a computer screen makes a comeback! Sorry its been a while, I have had so many blooming exams recently! Lots of maths revision, too many numbers giving me writers block... Anyway, I would love for some reviews.. please (puppy dog eyes) **


	13. No Choice?

**Morgana's POV**

I have so many questions, but how do I ask them?

Like; why was I the only Smith pulled across when there are five kids?

What is the power that I now posses?

What do I do now?

In a way I'm scared. What if I can't control the freaky, amazing power of mine? What if I get angry at Sarah-Jane or Luke and they get vaporised like the Caleriswith? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I'm a murderer.

And that's how I know that I will go with the Doctor.

I may hate him, and I may need to learn to stand on my own two feet without his help. But I really do think that he will be able to help. Maybe he can get rid of it for me, so I'm safe again. So I'm safe to live like a normal human being with a normal human life.

I'll have to go...

I don't want to go... do I?

Maybe that's why I was the only one pulled across, to take my place in the universe, like mum did when she was 19 years old and the Doctor blew up her job. I could travel the stars and learn the ways of other species. A small price to pay would be travelling with the Doctor instead of Dad. A huge price to pay is leaving Luke and Sarah-Jane and normality.

A price I have to pay.

I'll go with him, and make his life hell.

...

Morgana let herself quietly into the attic as the first rays of dawn shone through the window. She pulled her cardi tight around her and stared at the TARDIS, anxiously chewing her lip. She made up her mind, and strode the few steps to the doors in only a few seconds.

The door swung open as she approached, and she could see the Doctor stood looking at her through the door. She was nervous about going in there again.

"Coming in?" The Doctor called. Morgana took a step inside and gazed at the interior with the interested look of an artist admiring a Van Gough, intently and knowledgably. She wasn't phased by the size within, she knew it was just another dimension crammed inside a small wooden box, but she fell in love with the decour instantly. You don't have much time for admiring when you are running as if your life depends on it.

"Morning," she muttered.

The Doctor nodded in return and turned back to the console.

"Don't you ever smile," she criticized after studying the Doctor's serious face for a few seconds. She knew that look, it was the I-Don't-want-to-tell-you-this-but-Jackie-has-forced-me-to look. She shivered and realised it was icy in the room. "and quite frankly you could turn the heating up a bit."

The Doctor jumped as if scalded and looked at Morgana intently.

_What the hell..._ she thought, _I know Dad sometimes reacts funny, but he has never jumped that badly... _

"Right, yes of course," he muttered frantically, turning away. Suddenly he whipped back around and began speaking at ninety miles per hour as if he wanted to get something horrible over with "Morgana, when I leave, you have to come with me, you're not-"

"Safe?" Morgana finished. The Doctor stopped short in surprise. Morgana felt a bubble of anger well up inside her; he didn't think she was clever enough to work it out? "You can't leave me here, I'm a danger, unpredicatable, you don't know when I'll next explode. Like a cone volcano."

"Are you alright with that?"

"No," Now it came down to it, Morgana had no desire to leave. She wanted to stay here, with people she loved. Tears prickled her eyes. "But I haven't much choice. I know I'll come with you, but I want you to tell me you can get rid of it, or at least teach me how to control it. I don't want to hurt anyone." Her voice was thick.

"I can teach you how to control it, I promise Morgana."

"Anna."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't have to like you, but I need to be safe again, so I don't want you calling me Morgana, Anna."

"ok then."

"I want to stay," the words slipped quietly and unbidden from Morgana's lips. "They're my family now, my world. I want to stay here. Doctor, why am I always being taken away from my home?"

The Doctor surveyed her sadly, a sympathetic look on his face, like he understood her. Morgana caught herself wondering what he was thinking, wishing it was as easy to read the Doctor's thoughts as it was to read her father's.

Had she been able to, Morgana would have found the Doctor's thoughts a complex and tangled mess.

_She is so much like me, always wanting to go home. But the way she speaks, looks, feels, is Rose. When she is annoyed or angry, upset, she is all Donna. My eyes. No, his eyes. I have to realise that now. It will hurt too much to have her here in the TARDIS without accepting that. Maybe it would be better if she stayed here; she obviously has a soft for Sarah's lad. No, she's not safe, she lied to me when I asked her about the energy. She is more powerful than Rose. And she doesn't know it. I'll teach her what it means to travel the stars, I'll be able to show her the inheritance that my kids were not allowed... I'll take her to..._

Followed by a list of all the planets that the Doctor wanted to take her too and all the people he wanted her to meet.

Morgana left. She practically ran out of the attic and down the stairs, cursing the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. Again.

"Now stop it Morgana, there really is no need to cry," she scolded herself audibly, not noticing Luke open his door and watch her "What is it with you at the moment? Blubbering away at the slightest little thing like a proper girl. You have four brothers and an Uncle for crying out loud! What on earth would they all say? Humm..."

"He wants you to go with him doesn't he, Luke asked quietly. Morgana looked at him and nodded. Luke looked away. SO that was what his nightmare had meant, not Morgana going home, but the Doctor taking her away in his magical blue box.

"I have too Luke, I'm dangerous. You saw what happened to the Caleriswith at the warehouse. That could happen to you, or Sarah-Jane. I can't let that happen till I know how to control it. I'm not safe enough to be left down here on Earth," She whispered, reassuring herself as much as him. "If I could stay here I would."

Morgana succumbed to her tears again, berating herself for letting her wall fall. Luke settled he down on the stairs and went to fetch him mum. Defiantly a girl thing.

... ...

"Why?" Luke was angry "Why are you taking her away from me. She doesn't want to go."

The Doctor didn't want to see another angry person for another year. He'd set the TARDIS to holiday flight mode and lock himself in his room so he didn't even have to face Anna. First the girl, then Sarah-Jane for making said girl cry, then Rani and Clyde – couple in the making – and now Luke. Who had the most to lose.

"You can't expect me to leave her after what happened in the warehouse," he said patiently for the billionth time.

"Yeah, 'coz we can look after her, mum and me. You can't force her to go with you. It's against her statuary rights as a human 16 year old under human law." Luke insisted, quoting from his little law book.

"What about Time Lord, hmm? That makes her my responsibility. She is still just a child!" the Doctor argued. Luke banged his fist down on the table.

"It's not fair," Luke roared. The Doctor started. He hadn't heard that argument before. Or any argument said with that much venom. "Why her? Why do you have to take her away?" he continued in a deadly whisper. "I always lose them, Maria to America, and now Morgana to the stars. I _need_ her Doctor."

The Doctor could feel the waves of desperacy rolling off Luke as he made his last ditch attempt to secure Morgana. He also felt he could connect to Luke's feelings. After all, he had experienced the very same with Rose, Morgana's own mother. _What is it with the Tyler women_...

"I know how you're feeling Luke," the Doctor started. Luke roared again in anger, knowing his case was lost. "Truly I do, but if it happens again, she or any of you, might not be so lucky."

"I hate you."

Luke left. The Doctor remained seated, shell-shocked at how venomously Luke had uttered the three words he had heard so often.

...

Morgana was packing her bag when she found her school bag, still containing her books and the battered Sense and Sensibility that Nana and Grandad had gotten her. She turned the cover to read the inscription on the inside : Our shining star, never stop burning brightly. All our Love, Nana and Grandad.

A picture fell from the internal pages. It was her family. Morgana was stood in the middle, laughing, with her arms around a pair of identical, lanky boys. On one side was a bookish, skinny young man with a pair of thick glasses, grinning manically. The other side had a redhead tall man. A small brunette woman was behind Morgana with her arms around a tall lanky man with grey streaked hair. Alex, Mickey, Morgana, Will and Jonny. Behind were Rose and John Smith. All of the faces were radiant and happy; the picture of the perfect, big happy family.

Morgana clutched the picture to her chest like a lifeline. It was all she had left. The only evidence that they existed at all. It was a good thing she had cried herself to death, for if she had any tears left, they would be pouring like Victoria Falls. Or was it Niagara here? She didn't know.

"Do you want some help Morgana?" Luke asked softly from the doorway. Morgana started, she hadn't heard him come in at all. She shook her head.

"no, almost done now, I didn't have much stuff to pack," she attempted a bright breezy tone that didn't bode well with her red rimmed eyes. She also had her entire wardrobe splayed across her bed with very little in the suitcase. Luke looked at the stuff, then back at Morgana.

"Love some help, thanks Luke," she sighed and laid her picture down on the bed.

"Is that your family?"

"Yup, latest photo I have of them," Morgana said lightly, folding a light sundress. She didn't want to make everyone else unhappy because she was. That was unfair.

Luke was startled by how upbeat Morgana was being, she had been a sobbing wreck only a few hours ago. He thought that she was excited about going now that she had gotten over the shock.

They stood there in silence, packing Morgana's life into a medium sized floral suitcase; the lonely boy and the homesick girl. Neither one knowing if she would ever reside in that room again.

...

"Sarah-Jane, I don't want fussy goodbyes. I've given Rani and Clyde a hug apiece, and Luke," Morgana whispered "I only need to say see ya to you."

Sarah-Jane smile and gave Morgana a quick hug.

"Be back by the end of the weekend, you have school on Monday!"

Morgana smiled, a little brighter than before "I forgot he had a time machine."

"Well, don't forget it again. I'll keep everyone downstairs. Go now," Sarah-Jane smiled and pressed a kiss to Morgana's forehead.

...

Morgana's POV

I don't want to go. Why would I want to leave my home? Most people would kill for my chance. The chance to travel in a blue 1960's Police Box with a madman, through time and space. He's a madman in a box.

Chance of a lifetime. A trip to the stars.

I don't know what is hardest, leaving, or knowing that, fundamentally I have a choice. I could stay behind if I really wanted too, but I am forcing myself to go. I would prefer it if he would come back at a later date, so I could prove that I'm not a simple little girl who needs someone else to look after her. Once I have worked out how to control whatever it is that happened to me, I will be back.

Determination runs in my family. Mum walked across universes to find the Doctor. The Doctor burned up a sun, just to say goodbye. Donna waited and investigated every alien sighting to try and find the impossible Doctor again. The Doctor kept travelling and cloned himself to stop himself from regenerating. He left my mum to make my dad a better person. Never too much determination Nana always said. She waited 20 years for Grandad, even though she knew he was dead. Now that's loyalty.

I think I can enjoy myself and make the most of my experience, it would be stupid not to. Maybe I should give him the cold shoulder for a few days, make him feel guilty.

Two opposing forces cause friction. I get the feeling there will be a lot of friction in the TARDIS from now on.

I stepped into the TARDIS and into an entirely alien world. The engines whirred and took me away from my old life.

Ohh and with a man I seriously dislike. Did I mention that?

**A/N This chapter is very long, but I wanted to get it all over with in one go rather than having lots of individual chapters. Please review. **


	14. Aboard the TARDIS

**A/N I loved Big Bang and had to write a little one-shot, its on my profile page I think... about River and the Doc if anyone's interested. Anyway, ANNA is in the TARDIS now! Bring in the ADVENTURES!**

"So, Anna, where do you want to go first?" The Doctor asked, happily dancing around the console, spinning dial after dial.

"My room please Doctor," Anna replied in a small voice, pulling her suitcase over the bumpy grating to the other side of the console where she could see a door. "Maybe I do have some more to cry."

The Doctor looked at her sympathetically and nodded, before bounding through the door and disappearing. Anna frowned and concentrated on pulling her suitcase over a rut and down the ramp. The other side of the door had a, mercifully, rut-less floor in a smooth corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles before it turned. On each side were doors, varying in colour and style and each with a little handwritten plaque. Anna looked at one door and saw Kitchens scrawled across, while the white door opposite had Loo written on it in perfectly rounded letters.

Anna was practically bursting with curiosity to explore, desperate to start exploring, yet still wanting to curl up in a ball and sleep. She moved onwards. The next door along the corridor was big, ornate and decorated with little stars and planets. The tag on that door was old, frayed and yellowed with barely distinguishable writing, pale amidst swirls, but Anna was almost certain that it said Bedrooms though. She slowly gripped the bulbous knob, twisted, and pushed the door open.

The corridor lights came on, low and soothing, like the console room lights. Similar to the other corridor, each door was simple, light coloured wood, but decorated in a different way. The first was blank. As was the second, but the third door was decorated very simply, with "Donna" stencilled on and gold flowers surrounding it. It had taken a lot of care, that was for sure. The one opposite had big chunky primary school blocks spelling "Martha" with a large photograph of the Doctor with a pretty dark haired, coloured woman in a red jacket whom Anna assumed was Martha.

"She must really like you," someone said in an awed voice. Anna spun around quickly and saw the Doctor leaning casually against the doorframe next to her suitcase.

"Who, Martha?" Anna asked in disbelief. The Doctor chuckled.

"No, but I thing Martha would have liked you too," he grinned "The TARDIS. She's letting you see her rooms..."

"Her, _rooms_? Whaddya mean by that?"

"This is the ole girl's storage for rooms. Memory prints. Every new friend gets a room, their room is out there. But it's copied onto her "hard drive", so to speak, so she can remember it. It's like a collection."

"Well, I'm not just anyone," Anna smiled and laid her hand against the wall. She missed a look of surprise that crossed her companions face.

"Do you want to see your room?" he asked, hiding his blip easily and with practice. He grabbed Anna's suitcase and manoeuvred it carefully back into the corridor.

Anna turned to follow him, but something bright caught the corner of her eye. The next door along had a bright pink heart and fluorescent yellow stars with Rose emblazoned across in gold marker pen, with the warning "enter at your peril before 6:30 am (Earth time)". Anna pretended she didn't notice it, but made a note to come back later and investigate her mother's room. She carefully pulled the door shut behind her and ran swiftly down the corridor to catch up with the Doctor. At the corner she turned back, but the door with the bulbous knob was gone.

...

"Here you go then Anna," The Doctor declared, flinging open a door and leaving the suitcase in the middle of the room.

Anna entered it warily, and almost instantly, her small freckled nose wrinkled in distaste. Everything was too white, so white it was practically sterile! White walls with a white carpet, with a white bed spread with white covers. Very white. Anna instantly hated the colour scheme. White was for brides.

"Thanks," she sighed and sank onto her bed, which turned out to be surprisingly soft. She waited for the Doctor to leave, but he didn't, instead crossing the spacious room to the chest of draws and pulling out a large leather bound book with loose pages. He handed it to Anna, who looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Knock yourself out," he smiled. Then left. Anna stared after him in disbelief. Did he mean that literally or figuratively? She opened the book and saw a page of copperplate writing: _Re-Design Sweetie!_ Figuratively then.

...

It was a while, a nap and some food later that Anna re-entered the console room, slipping her slender arms into a black coat she had found in her draw. The Doctor was exactly how she left him, sat on the driver's seat flinging a spanner into the air and catching it. Anna couldn't help but giggle when he finally caught sight of her, just as the spanner was flying back towards his face. He would have a lovely bruise later that was for sure.

"So, ready to go?" the Doctor leapt of the seat and instantly began to twist dials and pull levers that Anna was sure was only for show. _What could they possibly all do? _Anna attempted to squash her inherited curiosity and nodded a little more vigorously than intended. The Doctor beamed.

"So, forward or back? Time or Space? You choose," he grinned "Only one rule, it has to be..."

"Amazing?" Anna finished for him with a small self conscious smile. The Doctor stopped and looked put out. Almost like a child deprived of its favourite toy. "I only want to go home, so you chose where or when."

The Doctor shrugged. Anna rested her head in her hand and watched the small screen on the console come to life with scrolling numbers and symbols. At first they didn't make sense, but the more she looked, the more the symbols re-jumbled into a language that she found she could understand, like English. Welcome Aboard!

"thank you," Anna smiled, patting an empty space in the TARDIS.

"What? I didn't say anything," The Doctor looked up, confused.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you," Anna said indignantly "She was saying hi."

The Doctor looked from Anna to the console and back again.

"You can understand her?" he asked incredulously "You can read the words on the screen?" He stood completely still with his mouth open in disbelief.

"Yes," Anna said slowly as if talking to a backward child. "Now, shut your mouth, your catching flies."

The Doctor obediently shut his trap but didn't move apart from that.

"Blimey, nights on but no-ones in," Anna rolled her eyes and clicked several times in front of his face causing the Doctor to blink himself back to reality.

"Sorry," he grinned, and pulled the lever in his hand. The TARDIS shook violently but the Doctor continued dancing around the console, rambling. "Anywhere in time and space you say? Will I'm going to go ooohhh, a couple of hundred years in the future and cross the galactic sector. How bout that then Miss Smith?"

Anna shook her head, smiling "Fine by me."

The TARDIS shook violently again, heralding their arrival. The Doctor grabbed his coat and sprinted to the door, waiting for Anna. To wind him up, Anna deliberately took her time getting from the control panel down the steps to the door.

The Doctor kept shooting her exasperated looks as if she wasn't excited enough or moving fast.

"Anna Donna Smith, Welcome to Ambrose," he announced proudly, flinging the door open.

**A/N sorry for the delay but please please please review for me xxx**


	15. Ledgend of our home

**A/N I chose the name for this planet ages ago, way before the episode Cold Blood and whatever the other part is. So don't judge me or anything. **

"You have got to be kidding me. Ambrose?" Anna laughed stepping onto the street. "Like the custard?"

She looked around in wonder, then in confusion. The street resembled her Earth London and was not at all what she'd imagined a futuristic planets capital city to be like at all. She shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her body. It wasn't just the cold temperature, the streets were empty when they should have been bustling. It was creepy.

"Where is everyone?" she murmured.

The Doctor had waited for impact before swanning out of the TARDIS and proclaiming the information he had previously withheld.

"We are in the charming capital city of Boliviera, main city of the single continent Cameransa on the planet of Ambrose, fifth planet in the system. The most beautiful city and absolutely... brimming... with... Where is everyone?" The Doctor gazed about him in unsuppressed confusion.

"Some help you are," Anna muttered, rolling her eyes. She scanned the area closely, looking for any sign of life, be it mouse of native. Fear emanated from every building, and Anna felt her spine tingle. Was she being watched?

"This isn't right," The Doctor whispered, frowning. He checked his watch. "It's the year 3022 and I came at the height of Boliviera's splendour, this city should be made of coral and teeming with life, Ambrosians and humans alike. It shouldn't be empty."

"Well, take a look around, I can't see anything moving," Anna said lightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door slowly creak open and a head poke out of the gap.

"Oi, youse two, watcha think youse doin'? Get inside now befaw we all get killed!" the head hissed, beckoning frantically and disappearing again. Anna shrugged and darted across the deserted street to the door, ignoring the Doctor's call to stop.

Inside the door was much darker than she had first though. In fact, it was almost completely black with the only light coming from the chink in the door that the Doctor was now attempting to squeeze through.

"Anna Smith," he hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"No Chat," whispered a terrified voice in the dark as the door swung shut and was locked and bolted. Anna wondered whether she was stupid to have just dashed into the house without thinking. Maybe it would be dangerous. She felt uneasy.

A strong, vice like grip clutched Anna's wrist and began to drag her along, down a gentle slope in the darkness. She lurched forward by one arm, with the Doctor clutching desperately at her sleeve.

A strip of flickering light loomed ahead of them illuminating the fuzzy outline of a door. The pressure on her arm increased sharply, sending Anna reeling through the doorway and face down onto the dusty, earthy floor.

"Face meet floor," she muttered darkly under her breath, pushing herself up onto her knees and viewing the room around her.

She was in a family kitchen of sorts, but it appeared to be underground. The walls were made from compacted and bare red earth supported by dark planks of wood and hung with variations of pots, pans and vegetables. There was a roughly hewn fireplace with a bright purple fire crackling merrily over which a pot bubbled constantly. The pot was tended by a motherly looking woman who was regarding her new guests with interest, head cocked to one side while still stirring the contents of the pot. She was human with greying hair skewered up on the back of her head and feathery laughter lines around her deep grey eyes.

There were other people in the room, all sat around a sheet of roughly cut wood balanced on tree stumps. The rest of the family Anna was sure. A stocky dark blue skinned man with a crop of black hair looked older than the rest, looking bored with the proceedings. The rest must be the children. There were six of them altogether, all looking curiously at the newcomers. They all had pale blue skin with grey eyes and black hair. Two girls, three boys and one baby. The women were dressed in coarse brown dresses with white blouses underneath and tied with rope. The boys wore brown tunics with dark wool leggings and were barefoot. The oldest boy, a stocky young adult of about 18, had a flat cap on his head. All of the clothing were well darned and carefully patched up. Peasant clothes.

"Hello there," beamed the motherly woman, wiping her hands on her flowered apron. "I'm Georgiana, but don't call me that. Jordie if you please. This is Suki and that's the rest of our family." She waved her hand vaguely at the table. She turned back to the pot and began ladling some sort of vegetable soup into wooden bowls before placing them on the table. "Sit down please."

"Thanks," Anna pushed herself up nervously, the eldest girl smiled and budged up on her chair indicating that Anna should squeeze on next to her. "I'm Anna and that's the Doctor."

Suki had pulled one of his sons of the seat and onto his lap, freeing a space for the Doctor. The other girl held a small baby wrapped in a brown blanket.

"It's a good thing Suki saw you out of the window," Jordie commented absently sliding a bowl of stew in front of Anna. It looked like a normal veggie stew so Anna decided to risk it. "Otherwise Lord knows what would have happened!"

The Doctor leant forward, suddenly paying the greatest attention.

"Hullo, Jordie, wasn't it?" He asked. Jordie nodded, a smile playing at her lips. Anna wanted desperately to ask what had got his goat now, but instead took an extra large gulp of stew and ended up choking. The Doctor glanced at her for the briefest second. "I'm sorry, but what would have happened if Suki hadn't have seen us?"

The babble of chat cut off as abruptly as if someone had flicked a switch. Jordie dropped the bowl of steaming stew she was carrying across to the Doctor, and every single face in the room turned towards the Doctor. Including Anna. It was unsettling.

"How can you not know?" the blue man, Suki, said in a deep double bass voice, rich and perfect for storytelling.

"We're not from around these parts," The Doctor grinned.

"Impossible," Jordie said. "There have been no visitors here, and airspace is non-existent now."

"So what's the latest on Ambrose?" Anna asked, sucking the dregs of the stew from her spoon .

Jordie and Suki shared a look of disbelief. A silent conversation passed between them and Anna saw Jordie's face transform into one of horror.

"Please darling, _please_," begged Jordie, pulling the baby out of her daughters arms and crushing it against her chest.

"I believe that if you are to stay here, you must know the history of Ambrose," Suki addressed the newcomers.

"Not in front of the children Suki, they must go to bed," Jordie insisted, fondling her sons black hair.

"Aww mam," he whined, waving his spoon and kicking his bare feet "All the others know tha story, whi canta I hear it?"

"He is old enough now Jordie, you told all the others at his age," Suki placed his hand on his wife's arm.

"He is seven, can't I protect him for as long as possible," pleaded Jordie, rocking her baby. Anna glanced at the Doctor, wondering just how horrific the history was, or just how paranoid Jordie was. "Fine," she retired to the fire and glared at Suki "Don't blame me if he has nightmares."

Suki turned back to the table, unperturbed by his wife's exaggerated comments, he was probably very used to it.

"Thousands of years ago, we were the only occupants of Ambrose, we were the Ambrosian race," Suki began "Peaceful and content, we were unaware of any other life forms outside of our bubble. Then one day, the sky burned and a ship crashed into the Comena wastelands-"

"You humans!" muttered the Doctor. He winced as Anna kicked him in the shins.

"Manners," she hissed. The Doctor looked suitably apprehended and motioned for Suki to continue.

"They were colonists who had suffered engine failure on the way to their destination. They set about fixing their ship, they kept to themselves and only approached the natives for advice on how to farm the land. The first inter clan marriage bought the two peaceful groups together."

"Like Romeo and Juliet's deaths," Anna murmured.

"We shared our land and our ways, taught the humans how to be closer to nature and how to survive in our landscape. They in exchange told us stories of the stars, of Earth, space travel. Anything at all. They we peaceful and knowledgeable, and for many hundreds of years, they co-existed with us Ambrosians.

But spending so long made them naive again. A second ship fell from the sky, burning rubble and using the solar flare from our sun as energy. Foolish, our co government welcomed the newcomers, thinking them peaceable like the human had been eons before. They kept to themselves, building up resources without our knowledge. Then they waited for the right time to overthrow the government. When it can, we common folk did not realise, till one day great machines stormed our villages, kidnapped our children, and forced us all into cities coated with a strange material that was as far from nature as possible. From that day forward we were slaves of creatures we had never seen.

Now we work in the factories making armaments to wage war with the other half of the continent that fled across the ocean to uninhabitable regions. They want more stock, more servants. No one may leave the camp without a work permit, and newcomers are rare and only ever appear when new blood is needed. There are camps like this one all over Ambrose."

Suki finished his story by Jordie leaping up.

"That's it now, they've heard enough, that's all that ever happens here. Tammi get the younger ones to bed. Anna will share with you," Jordie was trying her hardest to hide something. She was distressed and flourishing her hands. The younger children scampered off down the hall herded by their older sisters.

"That isn't all is it Jordie?" Anna asked quietly. Jordie stopped rocking the baby violently and stared at Anna.

"No, it's not. Once a year someone disappears, they are taken to the house at the dead of night, and are never seen again," Suki said in a quiet low voice.

"Someone you knew?" The Doctor asked softly. Suki nodded.

"My sister," Jordie choked, pressing the baby into her husband's arms and pressing her face into her apron. "Five years ago."

"I'm so sorry Jordie," Anna whispered. She stood up and took the baby from Suki. "Where's his bed?"

"This way," A girl materialised from the darkened doorway, Tammi, beckoned. Anna followed, leaving a sobbing Jordie and Suki to comfort her.


	16. Up at the Big House

"So, what do you call your species?" Anna asked as they were preparing for bed. Tammi looked over to the young girl, looking like a small child playing dress up in a too large nightie. Tammi was slender, but tall.

"What do you mean?" Tammi asked, brushing her hair out.

"Well, i'm not trying to be racist or anything, but you're not Ambrosian but you're not human, your both, so what do you call yourself?"

"Oh, we're Ambro-humans," Tammi smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure what I am," Anna replied quietly, venturing forward and beginning to plait Tammi's thick long hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm half human, half another species, so I don't know," Anna said quietly, normally she wouldn't admit that. Tammi smiled.

"You'll find your own name, one that fits who you are."

Anna smiled sadly at the cracked glass mirror. The other girl was younger and shorter and was watching Anna wind her sister's hair with interest.

"Is the man you were with your husband?" she asked suddenly. Anna dropped the wire hairbrush in surprise.

"What?" Anna yelped. Tammi rolled her eyes and chuckled. "My _husband_?"

"You'll have to excuse my sister Anna, Kathy is obsessed with the idea of marriage," Tammi sighed, taking the end of her long hair and tied it off with a piece of fabric. Kathy poked her tongue out. "She thinks she's in love with the Greengrocer's boy."

"I am!" Kathy insisted her eyes dreamy, "His eyes are so green!"

"Right," Anna said slowly, frowning. "He's actually- _ahem_ – family."

"What was the cough for?"

"He's my father's ... brother- is a species thing- they're like identical twins or something..." Anna paused before continuing softly "I guess that makes him my uncle."

"We don't have an uncle," Kathy yawned widely. "Mum had a sister but she was relocated a year ago. Dad has a sister as well but we haven't seen her for ages."

Tammi and Anna shared a look in the mirror. Obviously Tammi was the only one to know the truth about their Aunt's disappearance.

"Bed time Kathy."

...

The morning dawned through a tiny window in the bare Earth walls, hearalding a new day, new hope, and having to get up before six am in the morning.

Jordie was already up and spooning porridge into the same wooden bowls as last night when Anna and Tammi ducked into the kitchen not long after waking. Anna had borrowed one of Tammi's too-small dresses clinched in at a waist with a length of rope. It smelt musty and with a smell that Anna had long associated with warm bread woven into the fabric. She felt like cursing the medieval peasantry style of living that was on Ambrose. That had been the worst night's sleep she had ever had. And now she was wearing the clothes reminiscent from the dark ages without toothpaste or a decent hairbrush.

She sank onto a stool and attempted to tame her wayward hair. Jordie smiled warmly at Anna and gently slid a bowl in front of her. It was lumpy and made from oatmeal yet didn't taste too bad. It tasted much nicer than what Dad made back home. Her morning was suddenly looking up, boy Jordie could cook!

"So, Jordie," Anna asked once she had devoured her porridge, "Do you need any help with anything today, y'no any cleaning and whatnots?"

"Dearie me child," Jordie chuckled, ruffling a boys thick black hair, "I have to go to work just like everyone else! The boys go off to the school, the two girls up to work in the house, the babs goes to the midwife, Tom and Suki to the armaments mines and I to the factories. We all 'ave to work, no rest unless you're about to drop a babs."

Anna guessed that "drop a babs" meant heavily pregnant. You wouldn't want to drop a baby.

"Oh, well, I guess I could go back to our ship," Anna mused softly. Kathy wandered in and collapsed into her seat. She yelped as her mother advanced and began roughly sculpting Kathy's hair into a neat bun. "D'you think I could go up to the house? Get a job, say I was your niece or something Jordie who's been relocated?"

"Why would you say that?" Jordie looked a bit "out of it".

"Sorry," Tammi sighed, "the ratio of Ambro's to humans isn't that high, the majority of the township are Ambro-humans. Mum frequently forgets that she is pure original human. You could pass as kin."

"But you would need the correct forms and licences and proof of identity," Kathy added. "T'impossible."

"Possibly," Anna smiled a secretive, I've-done-something-I-shouldn't smile that her Mother would have been able to place without even looking at her daughter. It was a very Dad face. Nana always checked on the appliances when she saw any of her descendants pulling that smile. "But I have an ID pass to everything."

She held up a small black leather wallet for the family (minus the menfolk) to see. They all looked suitably confused.

"Slightly psychic paper, makes anyone see anything I want them to see," she announced proudly. "Nabbed it from the Doctor's jacket without him realising it!"

"Are you goona tell him your goin' then Anna?" Kathy asked, running a finger around the inside of her bowl, pointedly ignoring her mother's pointed look.

"Why should I?" Anna was immediately defensive "He's not my dad, I don't have to tell him anything."

"Well, he's already gone down the mines with the men," Jordie put in, advancing towards Anna. She eyed the wire brush in Jordie's hand nervously. Jordie pulled the brush roughly through Anna's thick hair causing Anna to yelp as her hair was yanked from her scalp. "You'll need an apron an' a bonnet from this 'ere spare box. Not exactly brand new, but it'll do. Be poilite an' always curtsey. Don't argue at all."

Anna raised a hand to her tingling scalp and touched it lightly to feel a smooth bun at the nape of her neck, twisted into place. Tammi presented her with a battered brown bonnet and a well darned apron to wear.

They left when the crier outside the window announced it was five to six and all house maiden must be goin'.

The three girls met up with a bunch of laughing gossiping young women, a mix of all three spread between the dozen girls. Anna was one of only three humans, she noticed quietly. They were very welcoming and chatty. When Tammi told them that she was a transfer from a town on the opposite side of the isle, they welcomed her with open arms and queries as to how good looking the boys were. They were a regular bunch of hyperactive teenage girls, ranging from 13 to 21 in age. Every single one of them was stunningly beautiful, Anna could guess why they had all been hired if the "Lords" had picked themselves. Typical men.

They fell silent as soon as four men brandishing weapons approached, demanding to see work permits and proof of identification. Anna offered her "ID" and was relieved when she was waved through to join the rest of the girls on the other side of the fence. It reminded her of a prison. Barbed wire lined the top of the meter thick galvanised steel. It was an impregnable fortress for the workforce. There had to be a weak spot, Anna thought as she scanned the walls.

The men marched the cowering girls along a silent forest path. Anna could have sworn that the very bird in the trees fell silent as the Black Jacketed guards marched beneath them. It was too quiet. Anna could feel the tension and fear emanating from the girls and tried to copy their hunched postures. She was suddenly pleased that she had taken GCSE Drama.

The house itself was an impressive, Padilliain Style building. Anna felt she would have been impressed if what she had, at a distance thought was red ivy, not in fact been a substance that looked very much like blood. She almost retched, but kept her eyes scanning all possible entrances and exits.

They were ushered down a servants stairway into a chamber where everyone immediately took off their cloaks and bonnets and hung them up. Anna copied them, trying not to feel like she was being closely watched. She followed Tammi closely through a simple wood doorway into a cavernous kitchen where the girls lined up under the close eye of a large bulky human woman wearing a stiff starched apron and a don't-talk-to-me expression.

"Housekeeper," a small redheaded girl whispered into Anna's ear as they lined up. "Don't mess or speak."

Anna nodded, feeling like she stood out like a sore thumb among these girls trained to be housemaids since they could walk. Housekeep's beady eyes scanned the cleanliness of the girl's aprons, the state of their hair, and under their nails for dirt. She was terrifying.

When she reached Anna, she was about to move on to the redhead when she stopped, turned back and looked closely at Anna's face. Anna gulped and tried not to let her fear of a woman twice her petite size show in her face.

"Whose you then?" she mocked. "pretty little gal en't you. But these ere masters en't told me of a newbie. Whose are youse then?"

"Mog Miss," Anna stammered. _Why Mog?_ She thought desperately. _I'm never going to remember that!_ "I'm a town transfer and was told by our Head of State to report here my second day." She curtsied just for good measure.

Housekeep held her hand out. Anna fished into her apron pocket and handed the paper over with a shaking hand. Housekeep looked at it for a second before scrutinising Anna. She pursed her lips.

"Right, couple day trial, youse will be tailin' a couple of these here gals till youse is given a job, an' you'll 'ave to be presented to the masters," Housekeep finally said. "I 'ope's youse got some good manners and do as youse is told though gal, 'coz I won't 'ave no lip from anyone."

"Yes Housekeeper," Anna said faintly, dropping into another bob. Housekeeper nodded firmly and progressed on. Anna exhaled quietly. Blimey, that woman was even scarier than Nana Jackie over appliances!

...

Anna was put on duty with Kathy and Tammi. Their mission? To wax all 50 stairs, banisters and the pole things supporting the banisters. A lot easier said than done! The sweeping staircase was short, but incredibly wide, and the front of the whole house, so it was certainly the grand staircase.

Anna chewed her lip, wondered what she had got herself into, then set about scrubbing the stairs with her opinions held tightly to her chest. She felt that the hardest thing was the silence that they were expected to work in. No friendly chat to the girls, just hard work.

They worked for five hours solid, the only breaks being to take the dirty water back down to the scullery to have it refilled. Tammi and Kathy let Anna do this because it was the easy job.

At five to twelve (by her watch anyway, Anna didn't actually know how long the days were on Ambrose) Housekeep approached them and studied their work carefully. They were only two thirds of the way up the stairs but the banisters were all but finished. Anna felt they had done exceedingly well. Apparently Housekeep agreed.

"Al'rite then," she clapped her hands firmly "Youse can all get your dinners in the kitchen 'ave a break then back te work."

Anna was about to go past when housekeep stopped her. "That's a good finish," she remarked, gesturing towards the floor. "Youse had a good teacha"

Anna curtsied and scurried off after the shocked looking sisters. Housekeep obviously never praised frequently.

"But you've never done this sort of work before!" Kathy whispered over their lunches "You said so yourself!"

"Nana once made up help clean the staircase at home," Anna shrugged, eyeing her lunch a little nervously. "I quite liked it. My brothers wandered off pretty quickly. Although we did have much more breaks."

Tammi smiled "Housekeep is in a very good mood! Normally we have to wait till the stroke of one before we are allowed our lunches."

Anna looked around the room at the variously clumped girls. Only one or two were missing, the rest were eating their lunches and having hushed conversations.

"I need a distraction," Anna whispered in Tammi's ear. Lunch was apparently a little over half an hour, to allow the girls to recover slightly before the next onslaught of hard labour. So she had just under half an hour to discover what was going on in this establishment. Tammi nodded and leant backwards slightly. When housekeep turned back to the kettle boiling over the crackling blue fire, Tammi poked a girl in the back and whispered something to her. She nodded and leant forward to whisper in her friends ear.

"What did you tell them?" Anna asked quietly

"You needed a distraction to meet a "friend" so could they help," Tammi put air quotations around friend, it was pretty obvious what she meant. "We help each other out, they're a real romantic lot. Just wait a few seconds."

A few seconds later, Housekeep turned around to see the majority of the girls rushing up to the redhead, who was slumped across the table. Anna didn't waste any time.

She slipped, unseen, out of the door and ran swiftly up the servants corridor, listening at various doors as she went. Finally she heard the low mumble of voices through the gap between a door and its frame. This was the one that Tammi had told her lead straight to the Lord's dining hall.

"...pitiful, that Human Housekeeper is late with our dinner," someone rasped as Anna inched closer to the door to listen. She looked back down the corridor, her heartbeat quickening.

"Could we pull it off do you think?" a deep unsure voice floated through the chink in the doorway.

"The natives are stupid, they wouldn't know how to organise a meeting, let alone a rebellion brother," sneered another "nothing can stop us at all."

"Do not get too cocky Ramrod," a quietly assertive voice warned.

"My children," rasped a voice that sounded like nails being drawn across a blackboard. Anna shuddered delicately, casting a quick look over her shoulder to ensure she was still alone. "We have waited long enough to be reunited with our kinsmen. Our plans must advance son if I am to see our home skys before I die."

"Don't talk like that Father," this son had an anxious tone to his warm voice. "But does the psychic field still keep the primitives obedient?"

"Yes," someone sighed. Obviously this was a frequent question. "They think that they are preparing for war. This level five planet has never even quarrelled with its neighbour, it's a good thing they don't know what we really want all that technology for. I checked the energy field before commencing our luncheon. Where is that dratted woman?"

"How long till we can advance the plans father? We have more than enough power at our disposal, we could -"

Anna heard footsteps advancing down the corridor behind her. From her pocket she withdrew a wire scrubbing brush; she hurried forward a few steps and dropped to her knees, scrubbing a non-existent stain on the floor.

"Whot 'choo doin'?" Housekeep asked suspiciously, looking over the edge of her heavily laden tray.

"When I passed by earlier, I noticed a spread across the floor," Anna explained, jumping up and bobbing. "I came back just now to clean it up before someone hurt themselves."

Housekeep shook her head in surprise. "Yer keen I'll give yer that gal. Alrite then, can yer take thru this 'ere tray to the misters masters on that side of the door through there? I gotta gal that a fainted again, silly lass I told them masters to let 'er go but they like 'er 'air. Don't speak at all girl. An' don't forget ter curtsey."

Pushing the heavy tray into Anna's arms, Housekeep turned around and scurried off again, leaving a rather shocked Anna stood in the darkened corridor. Anna would have shrugged if it wouldn't upset the tea tray.

Very carefully, she extended a hand to the door and pushed it open. As she entered the panelled drawing room, her head down, the chat in the room ceased. Anna felt her neck flush as pairs of eyes flickered to her.

Very carefully, she laid down the tray and began to circle the table, laying down 12 cups, saucers, cutlery and plates. The tureen contained some sort of stew that Anna began to carefully ladle out with practiced looking hands, followed by tea being poured out and white rolls being handed around.

She had just laying down the last roll next to the fattest of the Lords, when a green hand shot out and fastened onto her wrist. She started and involuntary raised her eyes to her captor.

Instantly she created an inventory for their appearance to sort through later. _Humanoid. Dark green. Three eyes. Horns down back. Well dressed. Yey we're fighting dinosapiens. _

Anna bobbed a curtsey to him.

"Haven't seen you around before?" it was Raspy, a paunchy, almost fish-like face with rolls of fat hanging over the collar of his tight velvet suit and a monocle wedged against his eye.

"New sir," Anna stammered and bobbed again, "The 'Ousekeep said if I were any good she'd give me a job 'ere Sir. I come ter live wiv me Aunt and her dau'ters work 'ere."

"What's your name?"

"Mog Sir."

"Well then Mog, you'd better get back to work hadn't you," Fatty released her wrist. Bobbing a curtsey, Anna grabbed her tray and exited the room as quickly as she could.

As the door swung behind, she heard the anxious voiced youth speak out.

"Can we keep her Father?"

Somehow, that terrified her more than the concept of hostile aliens.

...

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" exploded the Doctor when Anna, weary and tired, entered the house seven hours later.

"You can talk!" Anna retorted in an equally angry tone "Swanning off before anyone woke up._ I_ used my initiative. But wait, you don't know what that means do you."

Her red-head temper had made an appearance. She had been worked to the bone, had blisters on her hands and feet, had been freaked out by some green bog monsters and now was being told off by her dad's doppelganger. Oh and she hadn't had a proper meal since the porridge at breakfast.

"You stole my paper!"

"You stole my life"

"For. Your. Own. Good." He growled, then pointed at Anna's face. "Rule one of Time travel:-"

"Don't wander off," Anna interrupted through gritted teeth, "Don't interfere. _I know_."

"You are _so_ much like your mum, _she_ never listened either."

"_You're_ hardly mister perfect yourself," Anna glowered at the Doctor. He pondered her words for a few seconds, before his face broke into and ear-to-ear grin. He flung himself down onto a stool. Anna crossed her arms, not trusting his sudden change of mood, boy her dad could hold a grudge, even if he wasn't showing it.

"So where'd you go?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

"Up to the house, didn't you read my note?" She replied crossly "Where did you go?"

"Down to the mines. I had to sneak through the fence though 'cause someone -" a very pointed look at Anna "- stole my psychic paper and the guards wouldn't let me through."

"And?"

"They're not building for a war that's for sure. Ooh that rhymes!"

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," the familiar phrase fell from Anna's lips before she could stop them. Drat. There went her stiff upper lip. The Doctor smiled. "What are they building?"

"Anti-Matter turbo compressor with an gravity footprint blaster."

Anna nodded. She knew what that was. The Doctor looked disappointed. He looked like he'd been hoping for a "and what's that when it's at home then?" or even a "you what?". It was a turbo blaster. It used matter around it to rip a wormhole into existence. Very messy.

"What did you find out then?" He asked

Anna sat down, offering her hands palm down. "That I never want to smell Guar-bee-gum wax ever again. Wasn't a complete waste of time though. The serving girls are the best intel in the world."

"Did you find anything new?"

"Snuck off during my lunch break didn't I? I found out there are 12 Lords, they're green, humanoid, three eyes and a row of horns down the back of their heads. Fatty is their Father and leader. I think he's dying, he talked about seeing his own sky before he left. They look like the fat green things from Lilo and Stich. They aren't preparing for a war, they want to go home."

"Did you find out who they were?"

"No, but there is an energy field that is keeping the locals terrified and under lock and key. Keeping them non rebellious and not a threat to the grand plan. Think we could take it out?"

"Course we can," The Doctor grinned "Do you have a plan O Great Lady?"

"Yup," Anna beamed, popping her "p". Her anger had dissipated as swiftly as it had bloomed. She stopped. Her face fell.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked anxiously.

"They're going to blow Ambrose out of the sky."

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuuuhhhhhhhh lol :p Just watched Merlin, Arthur turns into a Donkey, ha! Love it! Please R&R and make me reeeeaaaallllyyy happy. **


	17. Creepy huh?

**A/N as per why Anna hates the Doctor so much here it is.**

"Why do you hate me so much?" The Doctor asked, as he and Anna were sat "improving" some of the very ancient equipment at the bottom of the house. It was a fair enough question if he was to be travelling with a moody teenager. Anna stopped what she was doing and shrugged.

"Because I don't want to turn out like you," she answered abruptly. "And because it is your fault that I no longer belong somewhere."

"What?"

"It is your fault that I was dragged across the universe and just, dumped in Ealing. I no longer have a family and I have no way back. Wouldn't you hate it if you were torn away from your family without being able to say goodbye, by force with no choice of anything else?"

Anna looked up at the Doctor with piercing eyes and he saw her pain concentrated.

"I hate myself for that every day," he said. Then stopped in shock. He hadn't meant to say that. Anna turned away.

"I know you do."

"How?"

"Dad told us stories of this type of travel, but he also told us about Gallifrey and his own history. You used the Moment to destroy your own people, our people. But you had no choice it was that or continue the slaying. The Coward had to Kill." Anna said softly, feeling the same pain that he felt. Having psychic powers sucked big time. "But there is another reason; you look like my dad, act like my dad and sound like my dad. But you're not my dad and I'm a child without her Daddy. I hate you out of principle and that is all Doctor. But if I ever end up like you, then I will truly hate you."

The Doctor listened closely and heard the pain in her voice, but also the certainty; one thing was for sure, it was going to take some work for Morgana Smith to trust him.

"I don't think that's fair Morgana Smith," He said quietly, "But if you are half as stubborn as I am or even your mother is, then I accept the challenge."

Anna pretended not to hear him.

...

**Anna's POV**

I can't help liking him, just a little bit. But he keeps on taking me away from everything I've ever known. First my family, then Luke and I bet you my sonic that he will do it again in the future. If I keep him at arm's length he can't hurt me again. I _have_ to keep hating him, like Dad does. I _have_ too.

Still, I can't help being a little worried about him. Where _is_ he? He should have been here minutes ago, sticking to the plan.

It's pitch black, I can't see two feet in front of me. I can't even activate the sonic to see where I am or if anything is approaching. Because the BlackJackets will either see the light it emits, or will hear the buzzing in the silence that folds itself around the pair of us. It's a stifling silence. The house is up ahead somewhere; I can vaguely see the lights on in an upper room.

The plan is simple:

Wait for the Doctor to fix everything.

If he doesn't come back, sonic the fence and break into the house

Shut down the energy field

Easy, right? Yeah, there's a whole platoon of nightshift BJs that are allowed to shoot on sight if anyone is caught out after hours. Then the whole township gets punished by no food supplies for two days. However, that seems to be as far as the protection goes. The Lords are so sure of their hold on the population that they haven't even got electric fencing or anything like that! Not even a security camera! I checked. But sneaking across the open garden will be difficult. I hope they don't have heat sensors. Do Ambrosian's even _have_ heat sensors?

"What's the time?" Tammi's barely audible whisper makes me start, despite the fact she crouched in the bush next to me. In the silence she could have been shouting. Our breathing sounds loud and un-natural.

I show Tammi my watch on the glow-in-the-dark setting, my hand cupped around to shield the glow. They were late. Tammi looked at me in fear.

If The Doctor and Suki didn't come back within the next few minutes, we had to go on alone. We have to get to the house, get in, shut down the energy field and I have to confront the Lords and demand to know what's going on. Basically, I have to play dress up Doctor. Yey.

"Few more minutes," I mouth down at her. She nods, fear in her eyes. I was surprisingly calm seeing as we could be shot at any minute, but the worse it gets the more I love it, that's what got me into so much trouble back home!

There's a scuffle in the shrubbery behind us. I whip round and lay a warning hand on Tammi's shoulder to stop her doing the same.

Damn these skirts! They're so cumbersome! What I wouldn't give to be in trackies right now! I creep forward, slowly, I had created an easy escape route earlier in the day through this very bush, so twigs and branches didn't impede my progress.

Out on the roadside I can see a shadow. It's a woman; that much is evident from the swishy skirt. She stops, looks around and I see her face.

"Kathy!" I hiss and she whips around, scanning the shrubbery. Tammi is suddenly beside me, her dark eyes glinting dangerously. She struggles out of the bush.

Kathy rushes over and pulls her sister into the woodland, away from any danger. I follow. I twist my pen to silent setting (Ha, one up on the doctor, _my_ sonic has a silencer!) and use it as a low torch, the undergrowth was too thick for outsiders to see more than a flicker of light, and there's glow-worms in this wood.

"Kathy!" I hiss again, "What on Ambrose are you doing here!"

"We want to help," she whispered back, standing tall and proud. I see a familiar look in her eye that I have seen in the mirror plenty of times. She's stubborn. I know how that feels and want to tell her that she can help more by staying at home. But I don't. I haven't the authority.

"We?" I repeat instead. Kathy turns away and motions with her hand. Out of the darkness materialise half a dozen girls and boys of Kathy's age. "No, No NO!"

"Go home Katherianna," Tammi says in a low deadly voice. I glance at her. Her eyes are like coals. Her mouth set in a firm line. Like Mother Like Daughter, I can't help but think; this was how Jordie looked all the while Suki was telling the story.

"No," Kathy stuck her chin out in defiance. "If you are allowed to help, then why can't I? I am almost as old as you."

Tammi moved so quick that I almost missed her. One second she was next to me, the next, half an inch away from Kathy's face, hissing words at her sister. She may have been half an inch smaller than Kathy, but that didn't stop the younger from flinching before returning the sentiments with so much force that I stepped back. Blimey, talk about clash of the titans! Flashed through my mind before I realised that Tammi and I would never get going if this continued. I glanced at my watch.

"Right," I declared, loud enough for all present in the clearing to hear. I hoped no one outside of the clearing did. I stepped between the sisters and pushed then apart.

"Go home Kathy," I told her. She opened her mouth to protest but I silenced her, "It is already going to be difficult enough for Tammi and I to get in un-noticed, for nine it would be impossible. You are too young to help, take your friends back and prepare for the onslaught of people that will come from the House if we succeed."

Kathy shut her mouth and glared at me with unsuppressed loathing. It wouldn't last, but I had asserted my authority, she couldn't argue. I had no idea I was that good.

"Mum will need you to help her now I'm not there tonight," Tammi added. "Go."

Kathy looked first down at me, then down at her sister, before turning on her heel and stalking away. Her band of merry men followed meekly behind like lambs. I exhaled sharply.

"We need to go," I warned Tammi, "Are you sure you want to come, you don't have to."

Tammi's chin went up. "I want to help, I can help, so I will."

I smiled at her as I adjusted my sonic setting. "Let's get going then."

We turned to battle our way through the shrubbery and into the unknown realms of the House at night.

Creepy huh?

**A/N is this considered a short chapter? I dunno. Anyway. Creative Juices being ZAPPED by school and coursework. Shhh don't tell that I'm writing not doing my Maths like I'm supposed too. Oh wait, finished my maths, i'm supposed to be doing Biology! Ooppps :p Better get back to it then. See ya! Oh and please Review!**


	18. Dark and silence

**A/N Sorry its been sooooo long, I have lost all sense of time at the moment! Why is everything so hectic? Please drop me a review if you are still clinging to the story, it would make me feel very appreciated**!

Darkness, everywhere they looked. The two women crept forward on hands and knees, their progress impended by the various shrubbery and the trailing skirts getting caught in the branches. They couldn't even see each other, they were shapeless patches of light grey on the black that shrouded them.

Every step to Anna felt like a mile. At anypoint, they could have their heads blown off by a fierce BJ. Someone was watching them, she was sure of it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, reminding her of Luke saying that there was an electromagnetic field nearby.

She cast a look around, nothing but black, black and more black. There weren't even any stars in this region of space. No pinpricks of light, no moon, the only light flickered from the House up ahead, so high that it didn't even touch the damp ground.

Beneath her hands, the soft damp grass turned into cold hard gravel. They were nearly there. Her skills included many unusual things, but a built in proximity detector was not one of them. She crawled straight into a low wall that lined the path around the house. Her gasp of pain echoed across the silent garden, attracting the attention of a single BJ, on duty near the door.

He spun round, cocking his gun up to his eye. He had a scar running down the length of his cheek. Anna and Tammi lowered themselves below the wall, trying their hardest to be unnoticeable. Anna fumbled in her wide pocket for her pen. She panicked when she couldn't feel the cool, smooth metal anywhere. She began to fumble around on the floor, searching desperately with her hands for her only possible weapon.

The relief she felt when her slim fingers closed around the casing was unimaginable. Behind the wall, she raised her pen and pressed the button. Her sonic emitted a pulse that ran straight through the guards gun, stunning him, it would only work for several minutes.

Anna leapt up, holding her skirt in one hand and jumping the knee high wall. Tammi copied her. Together, they crept around the side of the house to the door the unfortunate BJ was lying in front of.

It wasn't locked. That made Anna suspicious. Maybe she should just throw in the towel and retreat back to the safety of the township and the TARDIS.

She glanced back at Tammi, her eyes were wide with fear with just a hint of excitement. Could she really let Tammi and the whole planet down because the door was unlocked?

No.

Anna motioned for Tammi to follow and crept inside the doorway to the dark corridor within.

...

The Doctor saw Anna push open the door and enter, Tammi close on her heels. He wanted to scream, shout and wave his arms at her to stop, to turn and run.

It was a trap.

Suki sat on a plush sofa, gently rocking, eyes fixed on a picture on the far wall, muttering in swift, incoherent sentences. He was terrified.

The Doctor turned back, the Lords didn't know he had back up, but they would have prepared for the eventuality. He had given nothing away, nor had Suki.

All the Lords knew was that two men, one native, one not, had barged into their house and had been creeping around.

They didn't know why, or what for. But they had a pretty good idea. They were scared.

The plan was advancing.

Tonight.

...

**Anna's POV**

It shouldn't be this easy. No way Jose.

They know we're coming. The Doctor added a setting on my sonic to direct me to the Network control room and I followed the gentle bleeps through the catacomb of corridors.

The door up ahead was locked but the beeping had intensified to a single stream, so I guessed that the controls were on the other side. I was about to unlock the door when i heard the cough.

"Ahem,"

Slowly I turned round, slipping my sonic up my voluminous sleeves. What I saw made my breath catch.

A beefy blackjacket had Tammi by the neck, a gun pointing at her head. He had a sick twisted smile and I could easily believe that he had killed before, and that no psychic network needed to keep him obedient.

I raised my hands above my head, to show compliance. No-one was going to die because of me.

"Come on skinny, or the halfer here dies," He sneered down at me. I looked at Tammi, she was terrified, the entire population had death by blackjaket programmed into their very nightmares. Her eyes bulged with fear. He motioned for me to step ahead of him.

As I passed I noticed a row of green diamonds on his collar. A higher rank maybe? I stopped and turned back to him.

The gun was now pointed at my own back and his black clad arm was wound even tighter around Tammi's neck, if that was even possible. His muscles rippled as he tightened his grip. He could easily slice Tammi in two if he wanted too.

I raised my hand and placed them on the back of my head.

"I won't do anything," I said softly, but in a steely voice, "But at least allow her to breathe."

He assessed me for a few seconds before relaxing his hold on Tammi's neck enough for her to choke and splutter. He still held onto her tightly.

"Now, move, or halfy here dies," he brandished his weapon.

I turned and walked forward as he'd instructed, knowing I had no choice. Knowing if i tried anything, Tammi would die. My heart sank as I realised I had failed, not just Tammi and her family, but the entire planet.

I couldn't do anything right.

...

"Oh, don't worry Anna, Tammi and I have been captured but it doesn't matter, the Doctor and Suki will rescue us," Anna said, faux brightly, as she was pushed into a plush, well furnished room with velvet hangings. "Now _this_ is what I call a holding cell!"

The Doctor and Suki were sat on a sofa in silence, but sprang up when Anna and Tammi were roughly pushed onto the carpet. The Doctor ignored her sarcasm and attempted to help her up, Suki helping his spluttering daughter up. Anna batted away his hand and scrambled up from the floor. She fell against the door, attempting to open it.

She heard a dry, merciless chuckle as a bolt was slid home on the other side of the door.

"Bolted," She sighed, turning back in, "So sonics won't work, what bout the windows?"

"Deadlocked."

She chewed the inside of her lip, surveying the room. There had to be a way out of here, and hell be damned if the Doctor was going to figure it out before her. He looked as nonplussed as she felt.

"Did you do it?" Suki asked hopefully, guiding Tammi to the sofa against her better judgement.

"Stumped out at the post," she said glumly, before adding an apology to the room in general. She didn't know if Suki and Tammi would understand her cricket analogy, yet they would understand what it meant... roughly.

"What do we do now?" Tammi asked quietly, massaging her throat.

"I don't know," Anna saw the Doctor nod out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. "What, you don't know either? We're doomed. The great escapoligist doesn't know how to get out of a locked room."

"I'm not Houdini," He replied hotly. "I'll think of something."

"Honestly, listen to you all!" A new voice entered the fray from the region of the door. Anna span around and saw Kathy leaning casually against the doorframe as if springing friends and family from the enemy happened every day. Anna couldn't help but grin wildly and dance over to her. "You're all giving up before you've begun! Now, come on before he wakes up!"

Anna was the first out of the room, leaping over the unconscious BlackJacket, making sure to stand roughly on his face.

They ran as quietly as they could down the shadowed corridors. Anna was soon quite lost, the flickering candles on the wall made the shadows dance.

She had the most uncomfortable feeling they were being watched again. She was glad that the girls knew where they were going.

Before long, Kathy triumphantly pushed open the servant's entrance and rushed out into the cold night air. The Doctor pulled Anna back.

"Listen to me," He whispered hurriedly "Get back to the town, your mother would personally kill me if anything happened to you. Just do as you're told and run."

Anna felt a surge of annoyance and was about to snap back when her pushed her, sprawling, and closed the door swiftly in her face.

She was on her own now.

**A/N Like? No like? Let me know. **

**Also, Anna has very contrasting feelings about the Doctor, she doesn't know how to feel around him, that is why her perceptions and reactions around him may change though various chapters. **

**I've heard virtual cookies are good, so virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! **


	19. Countdown

"Maybe I can be of help, I'm not a spare part you stupid spaceman," Anna muttered darkly to herself, stomping after her wary friends. She was furious that the Doctor had done that, how dare he! He obviously kept forgetting that she had been in plenty of sticky situations before and come out virtually unscathed. She could help for crying out loud! Muttering evil half conversations to him made her feel better and worse at the same time. He kept treating her like a kid, she was nearly 17 years old! Mum had only been 19 when she travelled with him. She wasn't a kid anymore.

She stopped dead in her tracks, no longer listening for the soft footfalls of her friends or approaching BJs. Up ahead was her ticket to salvation!

Well, maybe not that extreme, but it certainly was useful.

A window was cracked open, ever so slightly, positioned perfectly over a ridge in the brickwork.

TRAP! Screamed every rational part of her brain, but Anna was fuming and didn't listen to the rational. Not that she did much anyway.

"I'll show you," Anna muttered angrily, using the head height window sill to hoist her body up so she could pull open the crack big enough to fit her hips through.

She dropped lightly on the floor, wary, like a cat. No-one was there. Ahead was a door where a pair of shadows shifted. The room wasn't large, but it was mostly filled with a large generator with a metal web over the entire structure. The web fizzed with a blue light, like static electricity dancing across the surface.

Anna pushed herself up feeling satisfied with herself. Now to de-activate it without blowing half the House up.

"Is that it?"

Anna shrieked in shock, clamping a hand over her mouth as she turned to the voice. But the amage was already done. The shadows under the door had shifted and Anna could hear the sound of many keys.

Kathy was perched in the window, a look of interest across her features.

"GO! Kathy get out of here, it's not safe. You have to go now!" Anna cried, attempting to push Kathy out of the window with sheer force, but she clung on.

The door sprang open, revealing yet another BJ brandishing a gun, yet this one didn't just threaten, he shot.

Kathy's face registered shock before she looked down to her chest. An area of purpule was beginning to form where her heart was. Anna span round and waved her screwdriver at the door. It slammed shut, trapping the BJ outside. He hadn't entered the room.

She turned back in time to catch Kathy as she crumpled forwards towards her. Carefully, Anna laid her on the floor, supporting her head.

Kathy's breath was coming in short shallow gasps now. Anna knew there was nothing she could do, but she tried anyway. She pressed her shawl, bunched up against Kathy's chest and applied as much pressure as she dared. Tears fell silently from her face.

"Don't...cry..." Kathy breathed "Not...your...fault...t'mine..."

"Oh Kathy!" Anna sobbed, "I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have followed me..."

"Tell...family...I...love...them..."

Her last breath rattled her. Kathy's eyes fluttered shut. Beneath her hands, Anna could feel the weak heartbeat stop altogether.

She was gone. The whole thing lasted three minutes. Sobs racked Anna's body. She pressed her hands against her mouth and rocked back and forth.

Seconds later she stood up, tears making a path down her face, her eyes puffy, but knowing resoutly what she had to do.

She had to finish this.

Anna turned to the machine and flicked her sonic on. One, Two, Three zaps and the sparks rippling across the top ceased, to be replaced by sparks being emitted furiously. The shaking door ceased also.

They had 10 minutes before it exploded.

A new grim determination had gripped Anna's very soul. She would finish this, once and for all.

...

The whole house was in uproar. Alarm bells rang, shrill and loud, mingling with the shouts, cries and footfalls of the people rushing about.

The Doctor was crouched behing a potted plant, not very good cover, but people were'nt exactly paying attention.

Servants and footmen, humans and Ambrosians, were rushing about the corridor, pulling coats, shawls, hats, gloves on and one footman was even dragging a blanket full of candlesticks behind him.

No sign of Anna, he thought gratefully watching the people go by and wondering where the Lords might have moved the psychic network to.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar swiftly approaching woman. He span on his heel and groaned audibly. She was heading straight for his "hiding" place. Think of the devil and thy devil shalt appear. She blended in well, still wearing the borrowed garments with the cap slipping drunkenly to one side.

"Right," She declared, pulling him up with a strength that The Doctor wouldn't have thought she could possess. "Energy field, deactivated."

She grabbed his hand and began to tug him back down the way she had come. She kept going strong till she came to a pair of double doors.

"You need to sort the greenies out," she paused, frowning "And try and look a little less like you've jumped off a bridge into a 30 ft freefall. I'll get everyone out. You have-" she checked her watch "-seven minutes and 37 seconds to sort this out."

She was hurrying off when the Doctor finally discovered where his voice box had been hiding.

"I told you to go back to the town!" He yelled after her. Anna stopped, turned and just looked at him with raised eyebrows before darting off.

He turned back to the door. Seven minutes. He plastered an I-Know-Best smile onto his own face, hoping he didn't look as shocked as Anna had described, before throwing open the doors.

Time to improvise.

...

Anna's POV

Somehow I managed to get everyone out. I even managed to convince a burly, good looking footman to come with me and get Kathy, I could hardly carry her, she's taller than I am. Suki and Tammi are showing him the way back to the house.

No one else was going to die tonight. If I could control the glowing then I would use it to bring Kathy back. Even if it is against the rules of Time.

The House is ablaze with light ahead of me, a lit lantern in every window. I waited. five minutes till BANG. The crowd of men and women behind me talked quietly, holding aloft candles and sharing scraps of food that had appeared from the folds of their clothing. They were free now, no more having to work for abusive masters. The could work for a pay now, rather than the semi-communist way that they had been forced to live. With any luck the economy should accelerate. The BlackJackets no longer seemed scary, most of them were helping to organise the way back down to the town and were taking charge. Most were softly spoken.

I waited, four minutes.

Slowly, a trickle of people began to make their way back to the town. A handful of curious bystanders stood nearby. I couldn't look away from the house. They wanted to know what had happened.

I waited, three minutes.

I was surprised by how anxious I felt for the Doctor. I rationalised it by saying that it was merely because I couldn't fly the TARDIS and therefore if anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to get home to Bannerman Road, let alone to Other Earth.

I waited, two minutes.

I had organised the retreat, busted the psychic network and killed a friend. It was up to the Doctor now.

One minute

I saw a lone figure sprinting a across the semi-dark lawn towards up. It was the Doctor, I was sure of it. When he was close enough to see his face I saw he was yelling something that I couldn't hear. I focused on lip reading instead. It looked like... Get Down!

"Get Down!" I screamed at my comrades. Some of them looked at me like I'd lost the plot, but most flung themselves down and covered their ears. The rest soon followed suit.

I was turning back to the house when something barrelled into me, knocking me flat.

"I said get down," The Doctor yelled into my ear before rolling onto his own patch.

Zero.

...

Anna skidded around the corner, dodging embracing family members and parties that had started to break out across the street. She stopped, panting, outside Jordie's front door and let herself in, roughly pushing the door and running down the corridor. She burst into the kitchen and stopped.

Jordie was still stirring some concoction over the fire, her back to Anna.

"Jordie..." Anna started uncertainly. Jordie turned around, wiping tears from red, puffy eyes with the corner of her apron. She held her arms out and Anna fell into them, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen to anyone..."

"Hush now Anna," Jordie soothed, stroking Anna's hair gently. "It's not your fault. When they went with you and tha' Doctor they knew they may die. They were willin' too, for the Cause."

"But if the Doctor and I hadn't come..."

"Then the entire planet would 'ave exploded to send the Lords home. As it is, you've set us free," Anna looked at Jordie in tearful confusion, looking like a young child. "The Doctor explained it all to me. Can't say I understood any of it, but I had to know before he took 'alf my family away."

"But-"

"No but. Now give us a hug an promise you won't wallow." Jordie squeezed Anna tight then released her, wiping away the tears and mascara trail that stained Anna's cheeks.

It was as she was quietly leaving that Anna finally realised who Jordie reminded her of. Jordie was exactly how Anna had imagined Mrs Weasley, Kathy was Fred at the end of the seventh book. The Battle of Ambrose had far less casualties than the Battle of Hogswarts.

...

"Anna," The Doctor cried in relief as Anna let herself into the TARDIS "There you are, I was worried"

"Don't talk to me," she hissed, head down, trying to hide her face from him. She pushed past and ran to her room. She flung herself onto her (now light green) bed, pulled her beloved Roo teddy towards her chest and began to cry.

The bed sank beside her again and a hand began to gently rub her back. She cried at the injustice, the fear that the people had now been released from. She cried for Kathy, who'd trusted them to make her world better for everyone. She cried for change.

"It's always hard Anna," The Doctor finally spoke when Anna's wrenching sobs had subsided to hiccups. "The Universe isn't all wonderful and it isn't all bad. It's like society. It never gets any easier, you just learn to bear it."

"She trusted me! She followed me, and they killed her because she was with me," Anna sobbed again. Kathy had become like a friend, not as much as Tammi had, but near enough.

Suddenly, as she realised something that was so horrific it was hell to her mind, Anna's emotional sobs cut off abruptly. The Doctor stopped patting her shoulder, evidently believing she was over her bout of tears.

Anna turned her red-rimmed, puffy, steaming eyes to his and fixed him with a look of shock.

"Just like you."

"What?" The Doctor demanded.

"Death, Destruction. Everywhere you go, a trail of dead friends, aquaintences, and innocent bystanders follow. Splattered across history; your name, followed by a list of the dead. I never want to turn out like you Doctor; always running coz you daren't go back. So it stops. Now." Anna had learnt a very long time ago that throwing a tantrum got you nowhere. She had learnt from the very best. There was more power behind softly spoken words emphasised with the Look. The quiet anger of a Time-Tyler.

"Take me back to Bannerman Road."

**A/N Wow, two in one day! The Ambrose adventure has finished now, onto the next planet! After a stop at an ice cream parlour of course. Please R&R, virtual cookies **


	20. Ice cream solves all

Ice cream solves all problems apparently, Anna thought bitterly, but delving into the chocolate fudge brownie ice cream from Ben and Jerry's nevertheless. Her favourite. She wasn't even contemplating how he knew it was her favourite flavour ever.

Every time she had stepped out of the TARDIS she had expected to see either the attic or Bannerman Road. Every time she saw neither. Every time she turned around and strode straight back to the controls, often the Doctor would leave her to her moping. He probably knew that after he'd been gone a few minutes she would step out of the TARDIS and have a look around, always keeping the TARDIS in sight. They had only been four other places between Ambrose and America with each trip only lasting about two hours before he appeared again and flew them somewhere else.

He had physically dragged Anna into the ice cream parlour, sat her down and ordered for her.

"Are you trying to fatten me up or something?" She demanded, catching the Doctor smiling at her over his own bowl of Fairly Nuts. She gave him the dagger glare, but he merely carried on eating.

"Sweeten you up more like," he commented good-humouredly "You could go anywhere in time or space and Ben and Jerry's would still be the best ice cream around. Who else would have thought of combining so many different flavours?"

Anna didn't respond and merely prodded a piece of brownie.

"Don't you like brownie?" a furrow had appeared in the Doctor's forehead.

Anna shrugged "Actually it's my favourite."

The Doctor looked relieved. "Good! Nothing worse than good ice cream going to waste. To be honest though, I just matched up a few of your other tastes and ordered Rose's favourite."

He watched as Anna absentmindedly spooned a lump of the chocolate ice cream into her mouth, gazing out of the window.

He really was trying to improve her mood. It was like living with a buffalo with a headache. Very painful. Conversations consisted of yes/no answers and she didn't step out of the TARDIS for more than a few minutes.

Anna herself was ready to give up. Unless she could fly the TARDIS herself, there was no way she was going home any time soon. Her sulk hadn't worked, much like it had never worked for Sarah-Jane when Maria sulked. Besides, being in a perpetual bad mood all the time was giving her a headache, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to enjoy herself. She wanted to be back at Bannerman Road with Luke, Rani and Clyde.

"Fine, you win," She sighed, turning back to the Doctor. "Where are we destined for next oh-high-and-mighty-time-lord?"

He beamed, instantly flinging his spoon onto the table, while leaping up from his chair and attempting to pull his coat on all at the same time.

No surprise he cause chair dominoes.

Also no surprise they were carefully escorted out clutching their tubs of ice cream. More than possibly a little humiliating.

"How about the tracks of Beta Extra and the biggest intergalactic race in history?" he grinned, leaping into the TARDIS.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

...

"Run you nutter!" Anna cried as she rounded a corner to see the Doctor stood looking down the corridor behind her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along faster with his longer legs.

They burst into a deserted courtyard, laughing manically. They didn't stop, rejoined the corridor and carried on at the full scale sprint. They stopped, out of breath and laughing in front of the TARDIS while the Doctor attempted to find his key. Anna had yet to be graced with that honour.

They fell through the doorway, gasping for breath. Anna recovered first, leaping up with a familiar energy and bounding to the console.

"Supanova!" She declared.

It had been two weeks since she had decided to enjoy herself, two whirlwind weeks that she had thoroughly enjoyed. They had been to the beaches of San Martinez, the late 2089 London at Christmas with some silly BaJanz had gotten themselves lost, the market of the Ra'kteen and most recently, the ruins of the Castle Hindricula in the Regetta Region where it turned out a tribe of LAylo warriors had been, ironically, laying low. It also turned out they didn't appreciate their peace and quiet being disturbed by a pair of newcomers.

Anna wanted to experience as much or TARDIS life as her parents had, hence:

"I want to go Supernova surfing!"

The TARDIS groaned in response. The Doctor joined Anna at the console, twisting dials and kicking levers.

"I'm sorry ole girl but you love it really," he grinned, patting the time rotor.n Anna watched his progress around the console with fascination, wondering if she would ever be able to learn to fly the TARDIS.

"Will you teach me to fly her?" Anna asked suddenly. The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully, pausing in his manic TARDIS bashing for a few seconds. He nodded, breaking into a big smile. Anna wondered if he would ever teach her to control the glowing like he'd promised.

"Right, the fifth sun of the Metraxi galaxy is about to supernova, ready to surf the shockwaves to the outer reach of the galaxy? We could end up anywhere."

Anna braced herself against the console, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Lets go!"

She screamed in exhiliartion as the TARDIS lurched, riding the shockwaves further and further away, just like he'd promised.

Supernova surfing was way better than it had been described!

The spirit of adventure was fresh in her eyes, yet old at the same time. Intense but barely burning. She wasn't quite the Oncoming storm, but the same energy was there. She wasn't that far off.

...

In a dark room, half shrouded in shadow, with a computer screen and equipment crammed untidily into a corner, a deal was struck.

A renowned, famous even murderer sat across the table from a small man, pale as if he hadn't see the sun for a good many years.

"How can I get to her?" hissed a voice, distorted by the machine around their throat, their face hidden in the shadow. No-one saw this persons face in a business capacity, it was too easy to be shipped to the Shadow proclamation if they knew what you looked like.

"She travels with a man who calls himself The Doctor," the small man behind a desk replied, sorting through some paper based notes. The shadow hissed in anger. "You know of him?"

"He is everywhere." A pair of knuckles cracked menacingly.

"I want information on the girl, everything you can get your hands on," the small man slid a silver stick across the table. The hand that reached out to take it was smooth, perfectly manicured with vivid turquoise nails. "Neither the girl, the doctor or anyone you come across with information are to be harmed. That will give you access to write notes or tell me anything you find."

"What sort of information?" The voice distorter rasped.

"Information that I can use as blackmail," the small man replied silkily. "I only want the best, so I hire the best. I want her power. Do what you can."

"Payment upon hire?" the manicured hand was back across the table.

"Payment upon information," he snarled. The hand withdrew.

"Very well." Then, with a flash of white-blue light that illuminated all of the room, the guest was gone.

**A/N oooohhhhh. Blimey I think my eyes are going square! Three chapters, i'm certainly on a roll! Please review and make my day!**


	21. Of all the places!

The TARDIS lurched drunkenly to one side, spilling her occupant across the walkway. The Doctor was hanging onto the console for dear life, trying desperately to watch the numbers scrolling across the blue screen.

"What the hell are you doing!" A familiar voice screamed from the doorway. He half turned to see Anna clinging onto the doorframe, an angry red welt forming above her left eye. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She was probably in the shoe store again.

The TARDIS righted itself for a few moments, enough time for Anna to stagger across to the console and hit a single button completely by accident.

"What did you do?" The Doctor yelled at her as the TARDIS began to spin out of his control. Anna would have yelled back at him, but at that point, the TARDIS made the roughest landing, throwing Anna and the Doctor away from the controls. Anna landed against one of the thick, ugly supports and winded herself. The pain in her lower abdomen she put down to the fact her period was due any day now.

The TARDIS had stopped moving, yet Anna waited to regain her breath before she slowly and painfully pushed herself to her feet. She staggered to the console and hit a few switches.

Nothing happened. The light that shone beneath the console had gone out leaving only a very dim emergency light.

"Doctor?" She called out softly. No response. "Uncle Tom?" She tried again.

Using the solid console as support for her painful steps she shuffled round the console.

The Doctor came into her view, sprawled across the floor with a gash to his hairline. He was unconscious, and when he woke up he'd certainly have a dastardly headache. Anna sank onto the control seat and looked down at him thoughtfully.

She had several problems right now. For starters, she didn't know what was outside, where she was and what time she was in, meaning that she really should stay inside safe...

Second, the TARDIS wasn't working, so she'd have to put her techie brain in and try and work out what to do, there must be a library about somewhere with an instruction manual she could use.

Thirdly, the Doc was out cold. Of course, their superior healing properties would mean that he would be fine in roughly five hours, with an extra five accounted for headache and irritability. The unfortunate side meant that the Doctor would remain comatose for the entirety of that period of time so wasn't really much help.

Typical.

The pain in her abdomen subsided and she began to feel much more human again. More like herself.

She hopped down from her seat and kneeled next to the Doctor, sifting through his pockets till she found his psychic paper, she had her own fancy screwdriver type thing. She carefully arranged his long limbs into the recovery position and pushed herself up off the floor again.

A single light blinked into existence behind her on the console, informing Anna that there wasn't really anything wrong and that their beloved ship was rebooting her systems.

Anna picked her coat up from the floor, dusted it off and consulted her watch.

She never was very good at doing as she was told.

...

It was a dark night. A dangerous night for any lonely traveller. The centre of this city more dangerous than any other.

Of course, she knew that more than most. She hated her job at times like this.

Gwen Cooper stared down at the remains of a young girls twisted body, and fought back a sob.

Behind her, hidden from sight, a woman tilted her chin up and pressed a single button on her wrist. She was finished here.

She didn't know that her leaving would be the cause for the TARDIS to reel uncontrollably to the city of Cardiff.

...

**Anna's POV**

Cardiff. Of all the places to end up, I'm stuck in Cardiff Bay, trying to keep out of sight of any security cameras just in case Torchwood have sort of alien identification thingy stuck up them.

I doubt it, but never mind. The TARDIS was hidden so no chance of a certain Jack Harkness to run into.

I stepped out into the torrential rain, wishing that Cardiff wasn't so well know for the sheer volume of precipitation it was in possession of.

A movement in one of the doorways caught my eye. I saw a young, dark haired woman enter, holding a gun up. I don't like guns, but I work for Torchwood, I know how to use one. Even from this distance, I could tell her handheld was a Glock. Not nice, I prefer a smaller, more lightweight pistol myself.

Not that I carry one around on a regular basis. I hate using weaponry. Much more fun to use your head.

That was the only person I saw, had seen and probably would see. All of the beat up looking cafes and pubs around me were dark. That surprised me, it wasn't even midnight yet. The place should have had some activity.

"Don't get involved with local affairs Morgana, it's none of your business," I told myself. For a second the reprimand worked. I turned away.

It didn't last long. I turned and began to race for the doorway.

I never could resist a keep out sign.

**A/N sorry, short. If you care, i don't know if anybody read this! Well, I like writing it, please review if you like reading it, even if just to say "I Like" or "whats gonna happen in the end coz ur dragging it on!" ta!**


	22. Hub Hub Hooray

The warehouse was nasty, grimy, wet and stinking. Gross. Anna's little freckled nose scrunched up in disgust as she carefully picked her way over a tarpaulin. There was no light in the warehouse at all. Anna dug into her pockets to find her screwdriver, or even her penlight torch.

A rustling to her right stopped her. The air felt thick. The silence oppressive. High stacks of shelving obscured the view around corners. The floor was wet. A panting filled the air to her right. Anna moved slowly. Her muscles tensed to flee. Fight or flight mode overcame her. Her mouth was dry. She didn't blink, despite the fact she couldn't see anyway. The opaque darkness surrounded her, stopping her vision and any hope of seeing her pursuer. All thoughts of the screwdriver vanished. Her back hit a wall. She was trapped.

A single shaft of light illuminated a spot ahead of her. A shuffling noise bought a man sized creature in blue overalls into view. Anna felt sick. He was like no man she had ever seen. He was a predator. He was hunched with rows of sharp fangs and no visible eyes. The creature made a soft sort of crooning noise and advanced, slowly.

Anna closed her eyes. Fear had paralysed her mind since she had entered the warehouse. It was like some sort of psychotic gas had been released, numbing her reactions.

A loud bang sounded close to Anna's right ear. She felt a whisp of wind whistle past said ear. She heard a thund. She couldn't open her eyes.

A soft hand laid on her shoulder made Anna jump back against the shelving unit, her eyes flashing open with fear. A low snarl came from her own lips.

The shelving unit rocked. The dark haired woman frowned, staring at Anna's eyes. Anna looked up. She could see an old tin of something teetering on the edge.

Then it fell. And Anna didn't remember anything else.

...

_Now this feels familiar_ Anna thought blearily as she woke to feel a table beneath her back. She guessed she'd passed out again, which was annoying.

A sigh hissed through her lips. When she opened her eyes though, she could see with crystal clarity. And she had no idea where she was. Everything was chrome and steel.

It smelt funny. Anna couldn't put her finger on it. Slowly, so as not to disorientate herself, she sat up.

"Jack! She's woken up," A welsh voice came from somewhere above her head. Anna looked up to see the same dark haired woman from whenever-it-was-that-she-passed-out. She clattered down the stairs in high heels. Another man, buttoned up in a suit, appeared at the top as well, trying to hide his curiosity. Anna had never been much of a coffee person, but the smell that reached her made her mouth water.

"Any chance of a coffee?" Anna blurted. The two new strangers looked at each other.

"Hello, I'm Gwen," the welsh woman smiled, offering Anna her hand. "That's Ianto. We're - "

"Torchwood," an American male's voice sounded. Anna looked up again, and retched.

Everything felt wrong, so wrong. This man shouldn't exist. It physically hurt her to even look at his general direction.

Anna scrambled to push herself off the table. In her desperation to get away from the anomaly she knocked over a large set of equipment, obviously alien.

Gwen ran forward and gripped Anna by the shoulders.

"Jack," she yelled, " get out of here now."

Jack knew the no nonsense tone of voice, but also the desperation and panic on the little girls face was one he hadn't seen in a long time. He went.

When he had left, Anna felt the panic subside, she fell against Gwen's chest and closed her eyes.

"Well, that was weird," Anna muttered, standing up and rubbing her forehead. That reaction was instinctual, she had to get away from him, to run.

"Do you feel better now?" Gwen asked, hovereing.

"Yes, thanks for your help, but I'll be going now," Anna smiled, her defences up, She had know that meeting Jack wouldn't be pretty, but she had thought the reaction would be less than the Doctor's, not more than.

"No, you won't," Jack called from behind the wall. "You're gonna explain to me what the hell just happened back there."

"I need to go, my ride'll be waiting," Anna insisted, trying to get past Ianto halfway up the staircase.

"I'm sorry, but Gwen said that when she found you in the warehouse, you're eyes were gold, now they're brown -" Ianto was cut off.

"What species are you?" Jack Yelled. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she called back. To Ianto she said "I'm fine, that just this weird defency thing that happens every now and again, only when my life is threatened or someone I love, see just me being slightly kooky, I really have got to go now. Thanks for all your help guys!"

She wiggled her fingers at Gwen, then ducked neatly under Ianto's arms. He looked a little confused. "UNIT training comes in useful, hey?"

She felt a small wave of nausea as Jack swam into view again. "Hey Jack, can I go now?"

"No chance," he crossed his arms "How do you know about UNIT training? You're just a kid?"

"Only to look at, actually inside too come to think of it, heck Jack, I was training with UNIT when I could barely walk!"

"What? Explain. Now!" Jack demanded

Anna rolled her eyes "I don't take orders from you, Captain Jack Harkness. I have a much higher authority clearance than you. So back off," she said coolly.

"Why did your eyes turn gold?" Ianto coughed quietly.

Anna didn't turn away from Jack.

"Remember Rose?" she whispered. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Don't you know any other word?" Anna teased. "Now let me go."

"I can't, 'coz if you're Rose's kid then the rift must've been breached or something," he replied, looking at Anna closed. "would explain the reaction when you saw me though. Except the Doc never got it like that, he just ran."

"My defences were down and you gave me a shock."

"The rift hasn't been breached Jack," Gwen called from a computer terminal. "No rift activity."

"Well, duh! I came through ages ago in Ealing," Anna pulled her "stupid" face. "The TARDIS crashed, Uncle Tom's unconscious and the TARDIS is on reset mode. She's on one of the splinters of the rift regaining energy. I was _determined_ not to run into any trouble, y'know, find a cafe and have a coffee. But I _had_ to see someone with a gun go into a creepy warehouse. I never could resist danger." She sighed. "And now I'm here."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You are just like he is. I barely caught a word of that."

Anna winked at him. Suddenly a computer started going haywire. Anna was at that terminal before you could say "oh" and typing in random numbers.

_If only Tosh were here_, Gwen thought with a pang.

"Right, there was a burst of weird energy down in Splott- huh, what a strange place name, love it!- which if my analysis is correct is kinda like..." Anna babbled, then she turned round suddenly and ripped Jack's vortex manipulator off his wrist. She examined it for a second before turning back to the screen. "Yup, defo 51st century energy signature, I'm guessing an explosion? And a burst of rift activity. Hmmmm, what was I saying about danger?"

"Jack, minor explosion down in Splott, exposed sewage works. They want us to check it out." Ianto called from his balcony position. Anna smiled

"Toldya so," she threw Jack's manipulator at him "I've programmed it to take you there, you've got more experience with weevil's than me, and I'm trying to stay away from psychotic gas at the moment."

She began to saunter towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen called.

"TARDIS would have finished by now, Cardiff is Torchwood's jurisdiction and I am gonna let y'all sort it out. You don't need me!" then with a wave, she was gone.

The three looked at each other in amazement.

There was one thing you could say about that girl, she was good! They didn't even know her name.

Jack dearly wanted to demand she came back and answered his questions, but he could see there was no moving her. Besides, he had more pressing matters. A swarm of weevils running over Splott for instance.

...

Anna let herself into the TARDIS and slung her grimy coat onto the hanger. The lights were on and the Doctor sat on the control seat, one skinny ankle resting on the opposite knee.

His face was like thunder.

"And where have you been?" he demanded

"Well, someone's got a bit of a headache," Anna taunted. She smiled. "Chill it. I got bored, went for a wonder. Cardiff by the way," she added absently, pulling a random lever she knew to be the one to start the time machine. Nothing happened.

"What did you do that for?"

"No lighting, you're out of it. Phone's dead, Cardiff," she rattled off with a sigh. "got knocked out and ended up in the Torchwood Hub."

"WHAT?" The Doctor leapt up, staggered, clutched his head and sat down again.

"Don't worry. Jack made me sick, I winded them up a bit, had a laugh, told them Rose was my mum then BAM computers go haywire and I send them on their way with a packed lunch and warnings not to cross busy roads," Anna giggled. "Can we go now?"

The Doctor sighed. "I can't," he admitted, "I'm not fully recovered yet, head's spinning. Tap in the co-ordinates, spin the yellow ball and pull the lever. It'll send us into space for a bit. Have a nap."

Anna looked at him through the corners of her eyes. He looked haggard and exhausted. Probably the best time for her question.

"OOOorrrrr," she elongated the word before proceeding carefully. "We could go hang with Luke and Sarah for a bit?"

"No," he yawned. "I need to sleep..."

And with that, his head lolled forward and he began to snore, quite loudly.

Anna sighed, inputted some random co-ordinates and hit go.

She decided to leave him in the uncomfortable position even though it was petty, and set off to find the library. There had to be an instruction manual somewhere...

**A/N I need to get onto the Glowing and controlling it, I like making Anna annoy people, coz its much more entertaining to write that sort of stuff than coming up with place names and techy terms. Lol, R&R, you know the drill. **


	23. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Dooooccc-toooorrr?" Anna called out in a long drawn out breath. She was wandering the domed corridors in the hope that he would take her somewhere new. Or somewhere old. Or maybe both. Basically she was bored.

She had spent plenty of time looking over the ship; her favourite room was the library, swiftly followed by the wardrobe. However, with the Doctor mending components for hours on end, she had finally grown bored of playing dress –up. It may have taken her seven hours, fourteen minutes and seventeen seconds, but she had succeeded. She still hadn't found the Doctor. Which was typical.

She wandered into the console room, her ballet flats making minimal noise on the grating. For some strange reason, the console room was powered down for the night cycle, which, if Anna was correct, wasn't due for another three hundred hours.

"Curiouser and Curiouser," she murmured, running her hand over the green console. She was dying to try out the few techniques she had deciphered from the instruction manual, but it was in pieces. Literally. She had found pages one to two hundred in a clump together on floor thirty of the wardrobe, then a further ten by the towels in the swimming room. It was very confusing. She was slowly learning how to fly the TARDIS with no help from the Doctor whatsoever.

She assumed that the Doctor was currently having his bi-monthly deep sleep. That would explain why the TARDIS was powered down, it only ever happened when the Doctor was asleep.

Anna was fighting temptation dearly here, under her fingers was a pink and white bonbon shaped button. As far as she was aware, the Doctor had never pressed this button before. She was making up her mind when she noticed a small flashing light, just below the grating at the base of the console.

Curious, she bent down, but she couldn't see the light at all. There was a small gap where the light had been but the light was no longer there. Anna knelt down to peer into the gap...

And found herself freefalling down a wide earthen tunnel with random parts of anything crammed into the wall. It was a mishmash like her own dear TARDIS. Then she became aware that she was freefalling again.

"Oh Bother"

She landed with a thump on a mattress, strategically placed for her to land on.

Disorientated, Anna sat up, a hand pressed firmly against her temple in a futile attempt to stop the room from spinning precariously around her.

"Hello," a childish voice spoke from in front of her "Who are you?"

Anna found that the room was slowly coming back into focus. And with the room came the occupants.

It was quite an odd mix, if Anna was completely honest. She was the oldest by about a year from the look of many, but if they looked younger than they were, like she did, then there was really no guessing their ages. There were about seven children in the room, including herself, three girls, three boys. They were all looking at her with open curiosity, but with a little bit of fear.

"What are you doing in our nursery?" The childish voice asked again. The speaker appeared to be the youngest of them all. She was small, with curly blonde hair tied from her face by a black ribbon. She was wearing a pretty sky blue dress with white tights, black converses and a white apron pinned to the front. Her pretty round face reminded Anna of her childhood interpretations of Alice.

"Nursery?" Anna coughed, blinking hard. "Um, I'm not entirely sure, y'see I was on this... ship..."

"Who are you?" The curly haired girl was clearly the most outspoken and confident of the seven. She oozed the sort of confidence that could not be obtained through practice. "they said that there would be no more children coming. I'd have prepared a bed for you if I'd known."

"Rudi, leave the poor girl alone, don't you remember the freefall? It's worse than a transmit," the eldest looking boy got up and stretched his hand forward. He smiled an even white smile. He and the girl were clearly sibling, they had the same style of hair and the same small nose. "Hi I'm Ian, don't worry, you're safe here. You can have my bed till one of the girls have sorted another out."

"Um, Morg... something..." Anna's head felt like it was full of cotton wool, impenetrable. Ian nodded sympathetically.

"That's the freefall, messes with your head. You'll remember in bout an hour or so."

"Can I get you some hot choclytal Morg?" Rudi asked politely. Ian chuckled and flopped down next to Anna.

"Go for it Rudi, but remember that its rationed, maybe Morg will let you have a sip, but no making your own cup," he warned good naturedly. Rudi pouted slightly before skipping off to the other girls. "Ah, gotta love little Rudi," Ian chuckled. Anna smiled.

"So what is this place, Rudi called it a nursery, but it doesn't look like one," Anna glanced around. There were six organised, neat beds, three on each wall, will enough space for the children to run around in, but baring the odd teddy, Anna couldn't see any toys. Or nursemaids for that matter.

"Its more like a holding pen," Ian shrugged, speaking a little more softly to avoid the wagging ears of other small children. "Rudi and I have been here the longest, but Rudi doesn't know that sometimes the kids here, they just disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's sort of this announcement, asking for such-and-such to enter the play room, the kid goes, we all go to bed. The next morning their bed is gone. Two days later, a new kid arrives."

"How long have you and Rudi been here?" Anna found that the conversation was stimulating old feeling that she found strange, as she could not reconcile the feelings to any memories yet.

"Two weeks. I keep wondering how long till we're called in," Ian stopped as his little sister appeared into view, steadily bearing a goblet of some steaming liquid. The look of sheer concentration on the little girls face made Anna laugh. Rudi passed Anna the goblet carefully, then beamed proudly. Anna smiled, then offered the little girl a sip from the cup. Rudi skipped away bearing a chocolaty moustache.

"She is so sweet!" Anna giggled, sipping her choclytal.

"yeah, she is just... Morg, can I ask you something?" Ian said quietly, his eyes fixed on the blue back of his sister as she bossed the two other boys about. "If I get called in, look after Rudi for me, won't you? Make sure that Rudi comes to no harm..."

"Of course, Ian I promise."

...

"Anna?" the Doctor called, wandering around the Tardis corridors. "Morgana Le Fay?

Even her despised pet name had failed to bring his niece running, red faced with steam streaming from her ears. She could hear that name from anywhere on the ship.

So where was she?

He stepped into the console, and knew instinctively that something was wrong. Very Very Wrong. Since when had the light been pink?

And where in the universe was Morgana?

...

Anna's memory was slowly starting to return. She remembered the TARDIS and trying to find someone. She remembered her parents, trapped in another universe. She remembered layers of knowledge brimming in her mind and began to attempt piecing together the mystery which was The Nursery.

But she couldn't remember who she was looking for. And that bugged her.

So she contented herself with searching every inch of the Nursery. It was fairly simple, a single round room which served as bedroom, kitchen and playroom for the children. There were two doors, one leading to a bathroom with three baths, a shower and three toilet cubicles. The second door was plain white, plastic to touch and locked. There were small moss patches in the ceiling which she wanted a closer look at.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Ian, stood, arms folded against the wall next to the white door and laughed at the sound. A gong noise sounded, reverberating around the earthen walls.

"Grubs up!" Ian chuckled, rubbing his hands. He pushed away from the wall and indicated for Anna to follow him. Anna frowned at the patch of wall he'd been leaning on, easily noticing the slight imprint.

"Hey, Morg, grubs up, come on!" Ian yelled. Anna turned away, dragging her fingers lightly across the rough surface. She turned back. The faint imprint had disappeared. She frowned. Her stomach grumbled.

"coming..." she turned away.

If she'd have stayed a second longer, she would have seen the outline burn white and bubble, ever so slightly before settling down again.

...

"Hey Morg, what's up?" Ian approached the strange new girl with her crazy brown hair. She was behaving strangely again. She had a small thin pen clenched between her teeth with her ear pressed against the wall. One hand was tapping various points of the wall.

"Its hollow," she responded simple, removing the pen from her teeth momentarily. "can you hold the stool for me while I take a look at the ceiling?"

"um, sure?" Ian steadied the stool for her, frowning in slight amusement. "you are sure one weird chick Morg."

"Anna," she said, scanning the ceiling with her pen. Ian looked up at her, confused.

"You what?"

"I can remember. I get called Anna, short for Morgana," Anna elaborated absently. Ian nodded at her.

"Right, I'm gonna keep calling you Morg if that's OK," he looked up at Anna "Whatcha doing?"

"Checking a theory..." she replied basically. She raised a finger and ran it along the earthen ceiling. To Ian's surprise and disgust, Anna inspected the dirt, then quickly shoved her finger into her mouth.

"Urgh," Ian made that strange noise of disgust that people often make when they see others trying odd things. And nothing is stranger than seeing a smartly dressed, pretty teenage girl taste dirt. Especially with those nails!

"Tastes strange," she murmured, turning her attention back to the ceiling.

"Well, duh, its dirt!" Ian exclaimed "that's the sort of thing Rudi would do. And she is just a kid!"

"Mmmm, well I believe in a more test-my-method approach," Anna replied. "When are we?"

"Dunno, it's just the nursery, like I said, the freefall just appears. I was picking Rudi up from Kiidigroup..."

"When, not Where Ian, pay attention," Anna teased. She hopped down from the stool, frowning up at the ceiling still. "Strange..."

"Urm, when?" Ian repeated, thinking this was a strange question. "We're all from different time periods."

"What? Really?" Anna turned her attention on Ian. "All different time periods?"

"Yeah, Rudi and I are 51st, those two, the twins are 53rd, Jas and Ellen were from Rio and some of the others, 21st, that was Tom Smith..." Ian began "most of us are orphans-"

"What?" Anna turned sharply too him.

"Well, officially, on paper, Rudi and I are orphans, but Mum comes home whenever she can, she hates having to leave us, but her works is way too dangerous for a fifteen year old and a five year old," Ian paused and studied his hands carefully. "Rudi doesn't even remember dad, I do sometimes, in my dreams."

"Who isn't an orphan?" Anna was scanning the children in the room carefully.

"Tom Smith, he's over there somewhere, the little kid with short black hair, but he doesn't like... Morg? Where are you going?" Ian watched Anna stride confidently to the little kid. She crouched down in front of him, spoke to him a while, then leant forward hugged him, and came back towards Ian. She looked a cross between the cat that'd got the cream and an arachnophobic who'd just noticed a giant eight-legged beast lurking in the corner.

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith," She grinned at him. "Tom Smith."

"What?" ian considered himself to be smart, and Rudi was smarter than him, even at her age, but his vast IQ was a shadow of what Morg's must've been. "Like I said before, you are one weird chick."

"Don't you see?" Anna was buzzing with excitement. Literally jumping up and down she was. She began to ramble. "The earth, the freefall, the people here in the Nursery. It's all linked. And there's something else, a story."

She paused dramatically and grinned.

"Don'tcha want to know what links them all?"

"Nah, I want to know what story," Ian was confused.

"The person behind this has some weird fetish with Alice in Wonderland. Hence the whole rabbit hole freefall," Anna replied, waving her hands in dismissal. "No, the really big thing is-"

"Will Morg please enter the playroom. Morg to the playroom instantly," a cool female voice reverberated through the earthen room.

"No!" Rudi shot across the room and attached herself to Anna's legs. "Don't go in there Morg! It's not safe, they never come out again, they're all trapped!"

Anna disentangled Rudi from her legs and looked into her brown fearful eyes. "Keep dreaming Rudi," she whispered "And everything will be OK. Dream for this all to end and to be at home, safe with Ian and your Mummy. Do that, and they will all come back."

To Ian; "Keep her safe. And keep her dreaming." She winked slowly and deliberately at him. "Little Alice will return to Wonderland."

With that, she got up and strode confidently to the door in the wall.

"Come on!" she yelled into the white space. "Are you ready for me?"

She turned back, waved at the fearful children with a cheeky smile. Then, she turned and sauntered, hands in her pocket, into the light.

Ian noticed something slender and black fall to the floor as the door sealed shut. Rudi shot forward, scooped it up and disappeared to her rag-eared rabbit teddy.

"You are one weird chick. Anna," Ian whispered, rubbing his stringing eyes furiously.

A/N Long update time, soz, if anyone is fussin'. Exams and writers block due to said exams do not bode well. Anyway. Just so you know, the next chapter will mainly be Ian and Rudi finding out what's happened, no Anna POV. See ya!


	24. Imagination

**A/N sorry for late update. I have no idea where this is going, it may make no sense whatsoever, but it will be like this current series of Doctor who. INCREDIBLY confusing but everything turns out fine and dandy. **

Ian rubbed the salty tears from his face roughly as the Nursery assistant announced bedtime. As per usual, he went to Rudi's bed to tuck her in and tell her a bedtime story, generally about when Mum came to stay and how lovely it was. She loved hearing about Mum, and he liked telling her.

But tonight he wasn't in the mood. He was angry with Morg, Anna, whatever her name was. She had gone, leaving him to look after everyone again, leaving him to try and figure out the mystery that was the Nursery.

Rudi wasn't snuggled up with her tatty teddy like normal. She was still dressed, admiring her patent leather black shoes and holding Morg's pen thing in her hand.

"Rudi, why aren't you in bed?" Ian asked her, exhausted.

Rudi smiled.

"Morgana told me to dream again," she smiled softly.

"Well, you can't dream when you're sat in your clothes, come on Rudi, into you're PJs."

"Nah, I don't want to, I don't need to be asleep to work some magic stars. Don't you know anything Ian?" Her curly hair bounced as she slid off the end of her bed. "Morg left me this."

"Wow, a weird blue pen," Ian couldn't be impressed. "What's that going to do Rudi? We haven't any paper."

Rudi yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Bed Rudi, or we'll all be in trouble," Ian instructed, lifting his younger sister and depositing her on her bed. Rudi was exhausted despite her facade, soon she had curled up around Morg's pen, still fully clothed in her blue dress.

Ian sat down next to her and picked up the book, lying on the floor next to Rudi's bed. It was an old Earth classic, dad had given it to her when she was a few weeks old, before he disappeared and Mum left. Back when the four of them lived in the little house on the seafront. Back when they were all happy.

Alice in Wonderland By Lewis Carroll. Why did that sound so familiar? And what did Morg mean when she said 'Alice will return to Wonderland'?

She was weird that was for certain. But she seemed so sure about everything. She was certain everything was going to turn out ok.

Ian glanced down at his small sister. Morg was certain that Rudi could fix this.

Keep her dreaming...

What did that mean?

He sighed, and returned to his bed, leaving Alice's adventures in wonderland on the floor.

...

"Ian?"

He made a half groaning noise in response.

"Ian!" the voice hissed again. A small hand pushed his shoulder.

"What Rudi?" Ian finally responded groggily. It was still dimmed in the Nursery, so it was still night.

"Move up," Rudi whispered, clambering onto the bed beside him. Ian sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What Rudi?" he repeated with a sigh.

"Alice."

"What about her?"

"Daddy gave me the book, didn't he?"

Rudi's voice was eager and the dim light cast a shadow over her face, but her eyes were bright and wide.

"You want a story now?" Ian groaned, Rudi had a little habit of waking up a long time before everyone else.

"No, Daddy gave me the book when I was little. I remember it," she sighed, and Ian could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Rudes, you were like, five months old, max. There is no way you can remember that."

"He placed it next to me and said, my little little girl. Never ever stop dreaming. This is a gift to you to remember that. Its full of crazy wonderful things and it all comes from imagination. Trust me little starling."

"And?"

"I didn't have it on me when we fell. I never took it to nursery, so how come its here in the Nursery?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands. "It's magic!"

"Rudi, you are making no sense whatsoever. You're five," He sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. He didn't see Rudi's eyes flash indignantly.

"Five is just a number. What I wanted to tell you was that there is a note on the last page. I never noticed it before," she hissed at him, throwing the book at his unguarded face.

It hurt.

Deciding it was not worth fighting over, Ian flipped to the last page. There was nothing there. Rudi giggled at his bemused expression. She lifted up the funny little pen and shone the blue light. A verse appeared in blue penmanship, flouncy and old-fashioned. It read:

_To dream is an awfully big adventure,  
Stars and friends are but one.  
You, born to delights not yet known,  
Must be the one to free your own.  
Return to the place you once beheld,  
In a dreamlike state known as a realm.  
There they wait for you to come,  
And free them from the days so long.  
A time in space you do but know,  
dream they're free before the cock's crow.  
A mother, a father, a seafront home,  
Safety and love do not demoan.  
Its up to you, so dream so well,  
To free you kin by the first bell. _

"What the hell?" Ian muttered after pursuing the verse several times. He looked up at his sister. "If you get this, please, enlighten me."

Rudi giggled. "You don't need to understand Ian. Daddy left me a message to save us all."

With that, she snatched the book back and skipped off to her bed. Ian looked at his watch. One part of the crazy poem thing he did get was that it had to be done before the morning.

...

**Rudi's POV**

"Can you no hush you weepin'  
A' the wee lambs are sleepin'.  
Birdies and bairnies are nestlin' the gather,  
Dream Rudi is hirplin' ower the heather,  
Dreams for sale, fine dreams for sale,  
Rudi has got fine dreams for sale  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Rudi has brought you a dream my dear," I sang softly to myself, over and over. It was comforting.

I don't remember mummy much. She's just a memory from the stories Ian tells me. He remembers her more than I do. She disappeared when I was little and comes back sometimes. I like the stories. She sounds like a Lara Croft princess, who will come back and be my mummy again. I hope so. I don't like it in the care home, but the Nursery is even horibbler. I don't know why Ian allowed us to be transferred, and Mummy hasn't visited us since.

Strange things happen here though Ian tries to stop me knowing. I'm not a silly and young as he thinks I am.

I just forgot.

My friends go into the light and new friends appear. I hear them. They call out to me when I'm sleeping.

_Help us, please, you have to help us!_

They're so scared and want me to help but I can't. I don't know how.

I dreamed that someone would come to help us, and Morg came. Maybe she was the help I asked for. She must be. I remembered my mummy, what she always says as she disappears in the funny blue light attached to her wrist.

"_Keep dreaming starling_," she always says, and she smiles. Only mummy calls me Starling. And Daddy did once, but I don't remember him at all. Neither does Ian, so he's no help on that. Daddy left me Alice on purpose. He must have done. He said my imagination could make anything alright.

I fuzziliyly remember a conversation of sorts that mummy and daddy had when I was little, one of the rare times they were together.

"Keep her safe my darling," Said Daddy. Mummy said something back.

"Because her imagination could be good or bad, but it will be magnificent."

Mummy said I was just a wee bairne and how would my imagination ever do any harm. Daddy said something about a funny rift and lots of energy. But I was a baby and I felt too tired to continue listening.

I like inventing mummy and daddy in my head. I miss them. I have an Ian, but he's just my brother. And now I did have Morg for a few hours. But even she'd gone to the lighty thing now.

I heard her voice amongst the others.

_Dream of being free_ she said. _Look in the book_.

Alice had lots of adventures, but she wanted to go home at the end of it.

I want to go home. Properly home. To the little seaside house like it says in the funny little paragraph at the back of my book. Everyone tells me to keep dreaming. Daddy did over my baby bed and mummy does every time I see her. Which isn't often. And now Morg does too.

Why does everyone tell me to keep dreaming?

_Because you're amazing and wonderful and special Rudi. The entire time vortex flows through your head. You have impossible parents and a fantastic life to lead. Your dreams created this place..._ Morg's eager voice faded. I sat up and wanted to cry. I'm only five. None of it makes any sense.

"I want all of this to be over," I whispered, hugging my teddy and my book and the lighty pen thing. "I want my mummy."

I imagine Morg here now, giving me a big hug. And mummy, just like she is in my memories. I can hear a bird sing.

I close my eyes tightly shut and imagine being safe at home with mummy and daddy, just like it used to be. And Morg can come visit us. And all of my friends here at the Nursery. Everyone can come over to play and everything will be okay again.

Everything will be ok.

Everything will be ok.

Everything will be ok.

Everything will be ok.

Everything will be ok.

**Everything will be ok.**

**Everything will be ok.**

I don't realise I'm shouting until someone picks me us and hold me close.

"It's ok starling, it's ok. It's all over now. Everything will be fine," I know the voice and I know the smell. It's like laveneder and stars and electricity.

I open my eyes.

"Mummy!

...

Morgana stared around at the hubbub of young children around her. Ian, across the room was being violently hugged by a curly haired woman that she presumed was his mother.

She smiled. Rudi was special. She had been born to impossible parents, that much was obvious, and she had no doubt that someday she would know those parents. Rudi would be safe now.

Someone tugged at her t-shirt. It was little Tom Smith, his little face beaming.

"Is it really over? Can you really take us home?"

Morgana laughed and took his hands.

"I don't need to take you home Tom, you're parents are right there!" She pointed over his shoulder to the whitewashed walls that had replaced the Nursery.

Martha and Mickey were stood anxiously scanning the room for their child, another perched on Martha's hip. Morgana picked Tom up, carrying him over the rabble of children and parents to his mother.

"Martha Jones," she said solemnly, "I return some stolen property."

Martha was so engrossed in her son she did not noticed Morgana's disappearance till she had vanished.

Morgana would have liked to have said goodbye to Rudi and Ian, but she had noticed her pen and pocketed it, feeling no further explanation would be necessary. The pair had their mother now, and that was all they required for happiness.

She returned to the white door and opened it to the outside world. It was stormy sky but dry. Fifty first century for certain. And there, reliable as ever, was her stormy faced Uncle, arms crossed, forehead creased, leaning against their time machine.

"Care to explain?" he asked, raising his eyebrows higher than she thought was possible.

"Not really, some weirdo with a fetish for a kid's story traps a kid with an amazing imagination hoping to harness her potential energy. I arrive and pop goes that theory. Little girl and brother reunited with their mother and all the kids popped back home in a jiffy," she paused for a moment. "Nope that's about it."

"Okay then, off we pop hey Miss Le Fay," he winked and jumped back into the TARDIS before Morgana's fist could connect.

She paused and turned back to the dome behind her. It was an elaborate trap. Not for her of course but for Rudi. The little girl was special, and Morgana felt some sort of connection to her.

And of course, she was definitely not going to tell the Doctor what had happened when she went to the "playroom".

She shuddered. Nope, definitely not part of the tale to regale. She grinned and danced in after the Doctor, shutting the door firmly on the voice that plagued her mind.

_Beware she of turquoise nails..._

**A/N Ok. Opinions. Does it work does it not. BTW all spelling mistakes with Rudi are deliberate. She's a kid, who didn't invent works when they were a kid. The lullaby is a Scottish one translated to English I think, but I think it's lovely, and fits! I just changed the name to Rudi. **


	25. Childish behaviour

"So, where to next?" Anna asked brightly, skipping up to the console. "I fancy chocolate. Can we go somewhere when its the equivalent of Easter?"

The Doctor grinned over the console at her.

"Oh, and I'm gonna fly if you tell me the co-ordinates," she added sweetly, gently pushing him over to the pilot seat.

"You don't know how though!" he replied indignantly.

"yup, I do!"

"Fine, impress me, and I'm not telling you the co-ordinates," he folded his arms across his chest looking remarkably like a small child in the body of a slightly bigger child.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Anna grinned and turned her attention to the console. She carefully recalled all her knowledge from her nearly complete compendium and began flicking levers and pushing switches in a much more controlled way than her enthusiastic Uncle. She wasn't 100% sure as to what she was doing. Yet.

And she didn't really know any co-ordinates. She had to pause a few seconds, gently chewing her lip, deciding whether to plump for the safe option or make them up.

Pro's: Making them up was WAY more fun.  
If she went for the safe option she'd know where she was

Con's: Safe option BORING!  
Since when did she ever do the boring stuff? Don't answer that.

So it was decided!

Eagerly, she plumped for random combinations of numbers, alphas, dashes and diamonds. She hoped there would be chocolate.

The TARDIS wheezed into its landing. Eagerly, Anna pulled the scanner towards her, swiftly reading the swirls of Gallifrain text. Well. It wasn't Earth, that much she was certain on.

"So, Anna, where are we?" The Doctor asked airily. He looked smug but still a little put out. Anna grinned.

"Let me just do an environment check."

With that she ran to the doors and stuck her head out. She was greeted by a shady clearing surrounded by the most magnificent emerald and pine trees she had ever seen. The air tasted of water and mint and smelt heavenly.

Anna stepped out, her eyes wide in awe and delight. She didn't know where they were, but by heavens it was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen. She felt so tiny next to mighty great tree boughs, a mix of silver and green.

The Doctor stepped out behind her and whistled appreciatively.

"Well done Anna! Good guess. No chocolate here though I'm afraid," He smiled at her. "I'll make a Time Lady of you yet."

Anna glared at him, but it was impossible to stay angry in such fantastic surroundings.

"It's so beautiful," she smiled, raising a hand to touch the fraying fronds of a foreign plant. Softer than a cotton blanket in the darkest green she had ever seen. "Where are we?"

"This Anna? You have bought us to the New Forest of Cheem," He smiled proudly at her across the clearing "Well done! Excellent piloting, but I think we may need to take a look at co-ordinates."

"Cheem..." Anna frowned, trying to remember what she had been taught about the planet. Her father had insisted on installing a knowledge of planets and species for all his children. "Fifty thousand light years from Earth, with some traditional Earth species... aren't the trees alive?"

"Some of them, not all, sort of like in Narnia, y'know. Beautiful place Cheem, and the inhabitants are really spectacular! Y'know, first place I took Rose was Earth Death, and there were some trees there, really friendly bunch..."

Anna tuned out the Doctor's excited babble, choosing instead to examine some of the gorgeous floral plants around her. She knelt reverently in front of a flower, a similar shape to a tulip with soft rose petal, at first glance a flawless white, but on closer inspection a hint of sapphire blue issued from the centre. A small cluster of gems nested where the blue began.

"Hey, Uncle Tom? Is that a Saphir plant?"

When she received no answer, she turned around to find that the Doctor and the TARDIS had both vanished.

"Typical."

...

She could hear something. She wasn't sure what it was, a grating noise that whipped up a gentle breeze on this calm day.

She glanced back, she really should get back to the homestead... she looked forward. She had heard rumors from the hunters that the Nymphs were rallying to the capital. It might be them...

She ran forward, lightly leaping over tree boughs and silently moving leaves from her line of sight. She knew there to be a clearing up ahead in the Saphir forest.

She stopped suddenly, straining to hear.

She could hear a mumbled conversation "..of course its so completely _him_! Never ever take your eyes of him for a _second_ otherwise he vamooshcas and I get stuck somewhere random, possibly hostile without any form of anything. And all because he wants to play hide and bloody seek!..."

She crept closer to the noise and saw, through a gap in the Cotoon fronds a young girl dressed in a pale blue dress. She must have been a nymph! They had come!

She crept forwards, into the clearing and crouched by a saphir.

She rustles the leaves by accident. The girl whipped round, fists raised in a gesture of hostility.

...

**Anna POV**

Ok, weird. Left on my own in a strange clearing and now suddenly, I'm being stared at by a tree... Well, it is Cheem, I guess there must be trees that roam the forest.

Still kinda weird though...

She has soft creamy coloured... skin? Bark? Whatever... with dark hair elaborately tied to form some sort of headdress . She doesn't _look_ threatening. If anything, she looks interested.

I lower my fists, not that I'd have done anything and spread my palms so that she can see I'm not going to hurt her. I also bobbed a sort of curtsey to show respect. Apparently that's a good idea. The treeform smiled and imitated the gesture.

"Welcome traveller," she said in a soft musical voice. Then her voice lost its mystical quality and became childlike, or at least teenage-like. "Are you a nymph?"

I was confused. I'd always considered nymphs to be the embodiment of trees, but this tree woman before me obviously considered the term in a different manner. I shook my head.

"My names Anna."

"Corianth," the girl looked almost disappointed. "We were told that the Southern Water nymphs were moving. I've never seen a nymph before, only a wood carving, and they aren't very reliable." Corianth laughed. Then just as suddenly she stopped and stared at me in a sort of fear and interest. "You're not a _human_ are you?"

The way that Corianth said it made it sound really bad, so I decided I had to play up the alien.

"Less than half," I whispered. "but don't shout it about."

A crack split the quiet forest air. Suddenly, Corianth was on her feet and grasping my hand with a vine like grip.

"I must take you to the homestead," she cried, her eyes wide with fear "I shall be in so much trouble for leaving!"

Then I was pulled through a jungle, by a tree. Bet you don't say that every day.

**A/N I've planned the next couple of chaps, so THEORETICALLY, this story should be done in like, 10 chapters. They will be long ones, though not sure how long as I actually have to write them first! **


	26. Not a human!

**A/N so as I said before, just a dozen chapters left... I hope that I can condense them I mean. **

Anna was rushed through the thick overgrowth. Tree branches whipped back at her face and snagged at her highly inappropriate clothing- she regretted wearing her new dress now.

"Where are we going?" She cried, wincing as another branch whipped her bare arms. She was trying not to leave a noticeable trail in the forest which she considered impossible in the wilderness. "Won't we be followed?"

As the words left her mouth, Anna noticed the tree branches ahead parting and a narrow path being forged before them, twisting back, she saw the shrubbery springing back to position, leaving not even a plant stalk crushed. It was a fabulous and perfect design. Anna faintly recalled a lesson from her youth about communication between all living things on certain planets. Sometimes, the communication was literally between the occupants and the living deities of the planet; her father had likened it to the interaction on Pandora in Avatar. Ok, the locals weren't bloody enormous, blue, naked, tiger striped with long tails and braided hair, but they were still connected to the environment around.

Corianth stopped suddenly, causing Anna to pull her arm as the momentum of her velocity made her carry on.

"I'm taking you to the homestead," Corianth murmured nervously, "The Elders forbade anyone leaving given the current situation, but I left."

She raised her free arm and pointed to a softly swaying willow tree a mere 100 yards away.

"Grandmother Willow protects the entrance to the homestead. No human would notice it, even if pointed out to them."

"Not a human." _Well it was_ mostly _true_.

"Come," Corianth's voice was still quiet but commanded more authority. Anna had no choice but to obey. No seriously, Corianth still had her arm; Anna was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to feel her fingers again.

Gently, Corianth parted the fanning fronds of the willow and crept forwards lightly. Anna felt incredibly bulky and uncoordinated following in her footsteps. She barely had time to admire the twisting vine roof supports that held the dark earth in place as Corianth tugged her along.

A bright light loomed ahead of them. Corianth pulled Anna into plain view as they approached two pale wood guards. They stared at Anna curiously with a lot of suspicion in their eyes. They did not however look startled to see Corianth.

"I, Corianth Sareane Liana demand access to the homestead with safe passage for the woman beside me now, for I am too the Elders of Cheem," her voice was proud, bordering on arrogant, as if she knew that her every whim would be catered for. Having seen the "other" Corianth, she guessed this was a side she used when she wanted something. The two sentries glanced at each other, before moving apart to allow them through.

"Go direct," one said with a formal but stiff bow. Corianth did not acknowledge the gesture and simply resumed dragging Anna, only this time it was through a shady and wooded area. She seemed to be a tree on a mission.

They stopped at a ladder against a great towering Oak tree, some five meters wide. Anna would have bet the Doctor's hair that the tree was hollow. Finally, it seemed, Corianth let go of Anna's wrist and began to climb. She stopped a few rungs up to wait for her companion.

Anna wriggled her fingers to get the circulation going again, twisting her fingers to rid herself of the sandy pins and needles feeling in her fingers.

"Oh and Anna, don not mind any animosity against you. You are the first who is not of our kind to ever enter the homestead," Corianth called down as Anna began to climb.

Great. Privileged. Anna wondered if she had paranoia as she suddenly felt a hundred pairs of eyes fix on her. The climb was hard on Anna's bare hands, and she was exhausted when the reach the platform a third of the way up, but this was as high as was needed to go. Suddenly, above the first leaf layer, an entire city in the trees had emerged with interconnecting bridges and tree houses.

Corianth motioned for Anna to enter the door at the back of the platform.

Anna entered the room, unable to see anything but smoke. She sensed rather than saw twelve pairs of eyes fix on her.

She gulped.

...**MEANWHILE**...

The Doctor was in a cell. Again. Although he wasn't quite sure what he'd done this time. He kept thinking about what he'd done since arriving on Cheem and had been forced to conclude it could only have, possibly, been sonicing and entering private military land.

_**Consideration **_

_With Anna in clearing. Bright flash. Somehow not in the clearing any more, but TARDIS with him. Anna not. Wander off to find her. Find a mysteriously HUMAN looking compound. Toy soldiers scurrying about. Very, very not good. Try to call Anna, but phone disconnected. Also not good. Goes to fence and sees signs saying "Private Military Land" and "Do Not Enter". Sonics the gate. Enters Private Military Land. Gets to the first building when suddenly surrounded by said toy soldiers pointing very real guns at him. Very, very not good. Taken to cells and searched – well, outer pockets only after the mouse trap. Told to wait..._

_**End consideration**_

Okay, definitely sonicing and entering. But he was interested! And confused, and worried about timelines. This was almost certainly the 26th century, which, if his impeccable history served him correctly, meant that there would be not humans in this galactic quadrant for at least another century or two. And certainly not on Cheem, it had been exempt from interplanetary exploration since the late 26th century.

So, he needed a plan. Plan. Plan. Plan. Think. Assets?

He glanced around his cell and into the corridor. His assets were... a bed thing against the wall, a deadlock seal over the electromagnetic lock and... his oversized brain. Oh and his sonic, hidden in the lining of his coat. Which was of course useless with the ... deadlock... seal... Unless... The seal was only on one side of the door. If he could excite the particles of the door on either side, he might be able to use his sonic from the external and NON deadlocked lock.

Ok, so half a plan. What do you call half a plan? An Allonsy and hope for the best plan? Anyway, doesn't matter.

Half sort of plan; Distract guard long enough to use the sonic, say three minutes, maximum? Find out what was going on and who was screwing up history. Find Anna. Wait, maybe he should find Anna first... Nah, she likes the independence (although likely to be cursing his hair to the heavens by now) so, Find out whats going on THEN stop it and find Anna.

The stopping it was the hazy grey or maybe magenta (depending on your planet of origin) area. He needed to know what was going on first.

To his complete amazement, the guard outside his corridor began to walk down to a small room at the end, just out of sight, as if answering some unheard call.

Not wasting any time, the Doctor began to work of the excitation of molecular structure. It took longer than expected. He heard the toilet flush. More determined now, knowing it would be a while before muscle boy would need another leak, he turned the setting up. Ping. Done! Now he could swing the door open and dart of down the corridor, crooning excitedly to himself.

He had to find out why humans were on Cheem and how he could get them to coexist with the trees – whom he had assumed had hidden away when their opinion of the apocalypse came.

He chanced a left, not really knowing where he was going. He turned straight into a small ratty man with watery eyes and a small pointed nose holding a stopwatch.

"Peter Pettigrew I presume," The Doctor said cheerfully, sticking his hand out. The ratty man was flanked by two enormous goons. "And I see you've bought Crabbe and Goyle too, how nice."

"Fifteen minutes, thirty nine seconds," Ratty sneered in a nasally, irritating voice. "We were expecting a little better than that, but nevertheless, General Louis wants to see you. I would advise you to come with me."

He turned on his smart dress heels and began to walk away. The goons lifted their guns and pointed them directly at the Doctor. So much for _advise _then hey. He amused himself by pulling faces at the ratty man behind his back. His uniform suggested he was high ranking but not involved in security. Scientist? Secretary? PA? Temp? From Chiswick?

"So... who is General Louis?" The Doctor asked generally, bored with the silence and repetitious surroundings.

"The only one stopping your execution."

"Right, so head of command then. Bit peeved by the sound of it," the Doctor joked. The Rat turned to the Doctor suddenly, inches from his chest.

"I make the rules here," He snarled "I am Senior Officer Graeme, personal assistant and Firstin Command of Personnel in the Fifth Imperial Fleet."

"So you're not the head of command then? Bit touchy about it I guess."

He doubled over as Graeme landed a hard punch at his midsection.

"Take him to Louis," Graeme sneered. The goons dragged the Doctor across the shiny floor and threw him onto the floor. His head connected with a raised platform, causing him to see Neutron Stars in his vision.

"What are you doing?" Screeched a woman's voice. "I told you to bring him to me Graeme."

"Yes Ma'am, but you didn't say how," Graeme voice was slimy again.

_So General Louis is a she then_, his brain made the obvious connection whilst spinning uncontrollably. He had hit a pressure point at the base of his neck.

"I expected you to treat him cordially, Officer," Louis returned forcibly, she even stressed the term Officer with a degree of contempt, stating before the whole room that this man was an underling. A pair of sparkly red heels swam into the doctor line of sight. "Graeme, get your slimy self back to your office and finish the paperwork I gave you two months ago. I mean, that is your job. I want it done by eight O'clock, Earth time. All of it."

"Yes Ma'am," Graeme said, obviously not daring to disobey the order but certainly not happy about it.

"Back to work everyone, three guards outside."

"Yes Ma'am" chorused around the room. Salutes exchanged and rubber boots leaving the polished floor.

The Doctor's vision was coming back now, the features of the woman bending down to him slowly forming.

He sat up, rubbing his tender neck and rubbing his eyes. A glass was pushed against his lips.

"You must drink all of it, it will cure the headache," The General's voice was no longer harsh. Hang on, he recognised that voice...

His eyes flashed open.

Her fair was a different colour and twisted into a bun but she was still the same.

"Je-Je-Jenny?" He stammered

"Hello Dad," she beamed.

...

Anna had never felt so exposed. She had been ordered to stand in the centre of the round room, on her own - so no Corianth to feel safe next to – with twelve pairs of unfriendly eyes fixed on her.

The room was so full of smoke that Anna could not see the people (or trees depending on whether you wanted a lawsuit) attached to the eyes, sharp, cold eyes in the thick gloom.

"Ummm, hiya, I'm Anna. Anna Smith?" Anna offered nervously, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Corianth, why have you bought a _human_ to the homestead?" asked a brusque voice from the shadows.

"Not a human," Anna corrected quietly. She flinched as she felt a glare.

"You obviously are human, you look it," The brusque voice said forcibly. Anna made sure not to show a weakness this time.

"Yeah, well, there were always more than one species that look human," she shrugged, a grin formed on her face, "We came first."

"Hush Leonri," A softer voice commanded. Anna guessed that the brusque voiced guy (Leonri) had been about to lay into her again. "Do not chide the Young One, she did what she thought was best. What do you mean child, that you came first?"

"My people came before humans," Anna said quietly.

"Falsehoods," Barked Leonri "The Young One left the homestead against our orders and bought back a human!"

"Again, not a human," Anna muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Can you prove it?" Corianth called out. "It would seem that people do not trust me, or you Anna."

Ok, subtle dig at something there.

Anna closed her eyes and focussed on the beat of her heart. The Doctors (Proper Medical Doctors with qualifications and everything) had said that there was a heart murmur in all the Smith children, possibly a hereditary trait.

Anna knew differently. She allowed her mind to float and concentrated.

Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum

"What do you know of human physiology?" She asked the room in general. She could sense each of their minds in the room. Her mind found an entangled web of thoughts settled like a fluffy blanket over the homestead. She passed it over, she had more pressing matters.

She reached out in her mind, to the "heart murmur" lifting the cloud that had been placed over her heart. Just like Jonny had taught her when she was a lot younger. Back then she'd done it to scare her friends. But it had been so long. She wondered if she'd still be able to do it...

"Amba is an expert," the soft voice said finally after a few moments of silent deliberation.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof," Anna smiled with an essence of finality.

Amba came into view, emerging from the haze in a flowing red dress over her silvery coloured skin.

"How many hearts does a human have?" Anna asked as Amba stood gracefully in front of her.

"One," Amba confirmed, gazing down at Anna with unconcealed interest.

"How many do I have?"

Amba frowned in confusion and gently placed a wooden hand over Anna's upper chest, (Just above any awkward area luckily). Her eyebrows raised and she mover her hand from one side of Anna's chest to the other. Finally she realised that it was no trick.

"Two," she diagnosed, stepping back. "Two hearts."

"What is your name child?"

"I told you, Anna Smith, it's short for Morgana."

A whistle of escaped air sounded around the room as if every single one had just exhaled in shock.

"Species?" queried another, excitable sounding voice.

"You won't believe me," Anna warned, "I'm a Time Lady. Now I have a question, why all the smoke? I mean seriously, I may have a binary vascular system and a way better lung capacity than humans, but even I'm starting to feel a bit icky."

"Clear the chamber," the soft voice ordered. Suddenly, the smoke disappeared and bright sunlight filtered through to the chamber. Anna gave a little wave, a cheeky smile on her face. A tall, slim pale wood woman with gold and red robes stood up.

"I am Sareana Clan leader of the Saphir Valley tribe," It was the soft commanding woman. "you cannot possibly exist. You are just a legend."

"In the flesh, my parents survived the war, well. My dad sorta twin did, but my mum is half Time Lord? Anyway, doesn't matter. I exist!" Anna was being carefree but controlled.

"We cannot trust her," insisted Leonri opposite the circle from Sareana. Corianth moved to stand demurely behind the Clan Queens wood knot.

"Amba is our biologist," Sareana turned to the silver Amba.

"She isn't human," Amba reiterated "They don't have dual beaters. I don't know of any living species that have that." She stared at Anna in curiosity.

"My daughter would not have bought her if she did not deem it worthy of our attention," Sareana added. Anna chuckled. Ha, she was friends with the princess!

"Changing the subject," Anna grinned, clapping her hands loudly "What has happened here? Why do none of you like humans?"

"Humans came to Cheem," Corianth told her, "They razed the ground and took the trees away, not twelve boughs away."

"We returned to the homestead and protected it," Sareana continued. "Our scouts watched the newcomers take the forest apart tree by tree and add a foreign element to the ground. Then they stopped. The scouts bought back the twigs of one who had gotten too close and perished. They bought back terrible machines of death that burned our fingers to cinders."

"Have you tried to make contact with them?" Anna asked.

"they are no friend to Cheems," Leonri snarled, gripping the sides of his tree knot.

"But this is your forest," Anna insisted "By the Human Interplanetary Investigation Act passed in 2458 by the Boshane parliament, the investigative forces must accept the natives right of habitation unless they prove hostile. It was designed to prevent un-necessary arguments about land ownership."

"We dare not try," Sareana sighed, returning to her seat. "I will not risk my people." Her glance at Corianth told Anna that she most defiantly would not risk her daughter.

"I vote we make first strike," Leonri cried.

"No!" Sareana sat up quickly. "I will not risk my home and my people against a foe we cannot win Leonri. Their weapons could raze our planet in seconds. No we, remain in the shadows. Safe."

"Well said," Anna added. She glanced up at the skylight in the woven vine roof and remembered something."How do you stay hidden from the humans? You'd register as life forms."

"We have a telepathic shield over the area, humans see only what they want too."

"Would you mind if I tapped into the energy?" Anna asked. "I need to contact my Uncle, see if he's ok. He vanished see, just before Corianth picked me up."

Sareana seemed to consider it. Then she nodded.

"We can allow you access to the source, but you must tell us your words."

"He may be able to help you," Anna answered truthfully. "If not, then I shall ask him to pick me up and we shall leave."

"She speaks only the truth," A soft almost non-existent voice whispered. Anna turned around to see and incredibly ancient and bent double tree shuffling into the room. Everyone stood up. Vines were entangled in her hair and robes giving her a manic, mystical sort of air.

"Grandmother Willow," Sareana acknowledged.

"Trust her, the Lady Child of Time," Grandmother Willow continued in a breathy voice. "She must contact him now... and find her true place."

Sareana curtsied deeply to the approaching figure. It seemed to be decided. There was no doubt in anyone's eyes. Just fear in Corianth's. Grandmother Willow's brittle fingers gripped Anna's wrist as the figure straightened herself to look into Anna's eyes.

"Do not trust she with turquoise nails," Grandmother Willow whispered. Anna started. She had heard that before! "She will try to be a friend, but she will betray you. They will devour you if you tell her the truth. You can control it child."

Then she let go, leaving Anna stunned and disorientated.

She could control it? What, the glowing? And what on Earth was that about turquoise nails?

**A/N long chapter huh? Im thinking my dozen chapter thing is more of wishful thinking than any chance of reality. I am sooo happy, I have finally finished my Maths! Whoop Whoop. Make my amazing day and review! Ta xx**


	27. Interference

**A/N**

**Right so first off, MAJOR apologies for the length of time it has taken to update. My laptop had a hard drive failure or something akin to that, thus wiping my memory. And my computer fix it man was on holiday. Damn. So I lost the two and a third chapters I was planning on adding. And I cant for the life of me remember what they said. SO I now have to re-write the chapters and hope that they are just as good! I've had to bribe my brother to write this chapter on his laptop! **

**Also, I don't actually know if anyone reads this. If you do, please review! And tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome to any writer. **

**So anyway. Chat over, you've come onto this to read the next instalment, not listen to me moan about faulty laptop hard-drives and bribing brothers. **

**Chow Cheebies! **

**PinkPunk010 :D**

...

"So Jen... How the hell are you here?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the computer in an unconvincing attempt to pretend he had regained his balance. "You _died_!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact," Jenny smiled, speaking slowly. "I died, and then I came back it would seem."

"How?"

"Well, according to my associate," Jenny replied with a brisk businesslike manner that had been missing when she was on Messaline "The teraforming device was in such a close proximity that I was effectively at its source. It took a while for the process to triplicate the amino acids that I had in my system, which would explain why you weren't there when I woke up."

"Right," the Doctor nodded carefully. His head swam from the effort so he stopped. "How did you get here then?"

"Nicked a ship."

The Doctor groaned.

"What?"

"Martha said you were like me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I nicked a ship from Gallifrey," He started "Well. Borrowed it..."

"Borrow implies the intention to return. Did you have any intention of giving your ship back?" Jenny teased.

"Ok, I stole it!" Then he stopped and frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the strange sensation in his head, but he couldn't be sure that it was only the concussion. There was something else... but he had more pressing matters. "But time travel?"

"I 'borrowed' a vortex manipulator as well, took me a while to figure out how to use it," she giggled, making air quotations around the borrowed. "And I jumped to about ten years ago, established myself with my associate, then was put in charge of this mission."

"Which is...?"

"Its a discovery mission, mostly made up of scientists with the military protection-" Jenny started, but was interrupted by the Doctor's unimpressed noises. "Yes Dad, the Military. Anyway, Scientists wanted to understand about the composition of uninhabited planets like this one. This is the base for the galactic quadrant. That's why I'm based here."

"Jenny, what did I teach you about the military!" The Doctor sighed. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"She was right, she said you'd moan yourself senseless at that more than anything else."

"Right, Question –"

"What a surprise," Jenny said sarcastically, folding her arms expectantly. The Doctor frowned childishly at her.

"Hey, still Dad. Still boss." He pointed a finger at himself. "Anyway. Who is She? This 'Associate' of yours."

"Can't tell you," Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "One wrong word could implode the causal nexus... or ... something like that. She doesn't half sound like you dad!"

"Ok, so not telling, any hints? Do I know her?"

"She knows you," Jenny sighed "OK, she is sort of like... a one-woman, intergalactic known... Torchwood?"

"She's...Torchwood..." The Doctor repeated.

"Yep, sums it up," she nodded. The Doctor copied her. Then he shook his head violently as if trying to expel water from his ears.

"Can you hear that?" he asked quietly.

"Hear what?" jenny whispered back.

"Sounds like... I dunno... background interference..."

"From what?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"I don't know..."

...

Corianth leapt lightly across a narrow rope bridge. Anna hesitated, carefully testing her weight before stepping slowly onto the frail looking wood. She had the slightest suspicion that her guide was irritated with something beyond either of their control, for Corianth hadn't spoken for several such trips between trees in the beautiful tree-top city.

"Corianth," She called ahead. Her guide stopped and turned back. She seemed shocked that Anna was no longer directly behind her. "Would you mind slowing down? I weigh a bit more than you, even taking into account the difference in gravity and all that... rubbish."

"Of course Lady," She replied quietly, leaning back against the tree trunk and gazing sadly up to the trees. Anna pulled herself across the last few yards and leant next to her. Corianth didn't seem to notice.

"What's up?" Anna asked quietly.

"Nothing of consequence," Corianth sighed in reply, starting to move on. Anna caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"If you're sad, then it is something of consequence," She smiled sadly. "Thats always when you need complete strangers to talk to the most. People who won't judge you. And here's perfect" she indicated the scenery around them "No hut for a few chains in either direction and nobody hovering above us. And as far as I'm aware you haven't got electromagnetic listening devices. So. Spill."

"Grandmother Willow. My mother. Boys..." Corianth sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Where do I start..."

"Well, all adolescents worry about the opposite sex, it's a fact across the universe," She forced Luke out of her mind. "So, I think you prioritised when you told me what was bugging you. Grandmother Willow?"

"She'd dying Anna, her lifespan has nearly ended," Corainth's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Well, everyone dies in the end Corianth, everyone knows that. You can't do anything about it," Anna impressed gently, sinking down to her level. "And God knows I've tried."

"it's not that," Anna had to strain to hear her. "When Grandmother Willow dies, then another Seer must take her place. Its tradition... And that's me."

"Well, that's hardly fair. How do they decide that?"

"Grandmother's first Bow-twig snapped the day I was germinated. And another has snapped every year since. That is how the successor is decided. No questions asked..."

"That's a rubbish way of deciding!" Anna replied indignantly. She was slightly disconcerted at Corianth's acceptance of this. She'd have been desperately trying to find a loophole.

"Yes, but it is how it is. I suppose this is the first Seer-y thing I've done, bringing you to the homestead. I have never shown any Seer qualities before."

"How is bringing me here a 'Seey-y' thing?" Anna asked, bemused at the strange ways the tree-folk decided things. A branch breaks so baby will fall.

"There is much told about you, Morgana Smith. The Lost Girl. The Lady Time. I knew that I had to take you back with me before I even knew who you were. Apparently, that's a Seer trait." Corianth looked unconvinced. She stood up gracefully and extended a hand to the human-like girl. "Come, we must proceed to the core."

"Right, ok then," Anna grinned, pretending, as Corianth obviously wanted her to, that she had no interest in the stories that Corianth implied. Hell it explained the reaction when she told the elders her name was Morgana. She hoped that they for told good things. "What you said about your mum. You don't want to disappoint her, right?"

Corianth looked shocked "How could you possibly-"

"Every kid is scared of disappointing their parents. Wherever in the universe you go, the one person that someone is afraid of disappointing is either Mum, or Dad," Anna smiled sadly, a faraway look taking over her features. "You wonder what they would think of you. Wpuld they be proud of the path you're carving for yourself. Or upset that you have deviated from the plan they have had for you since you were a mere thought. When you have to live up to two impossible people and four brilliant older brothers...the little dream girl they've been waiting for. Yeah, it's hard. I always thought that the youngest brother would always find it the hardest..."

"Anna?" Corianth said softly, placing a cool hand on her arm. "We need to move on."

"Yes, of course," Anna shook her head. Then she stopped. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's like the noise you get from an unturned radio station..." she noticed Corianth's blank look and hastily modified "It's, ummm, like a bee or a buzzy insect just sat next to your ear. Constantly buzzing. Its called interference."

"Interference from what?"

"I don't know. Oh well. Best get to the core. Lead on you clan-princess-ship"

"Don't you start"

A/N so, it isn't a long chapter, but my time is up, he's demanding the laptop back or I have to pay him in Chocolate bars. Not cheap.  
I'm afraid I don't know when I'm going to be able to write again. So please, review and I will mention you in the Author's note of my next chapter. In the hopefully not too distant future. I can guarantee it's before August is up...

So, please R&R if you love Morgana, she'll send you a postcard from the distant moon of Kalakatoshi :p With a candy cane (All virtual!)

Bye


	28. Conversations

**A/N So Hello Hello. **

**Thanks to** 10Whovian **for reviewing the last chapter, I will try to update ASAP but I have no intention of knocking any sense into my brother as he's twice my height and weight :p I'd be a flat pancake and then there would be NO updates at all.**

Anna peeked through the hanging flowered curtain that surrounded the core nervously. A column of silvery light pulsated an twisted around a coral nucleus. It was protected and maintained by a circle of wooden men, their arms twisted together to form an unbreakable chain.

"Blimey," Anna muttered "Love what you've done to the place."

"Go in," Corianth encouraged, stepping back.

"Aren't you coming with me?" said Anna confused. Corianth shook her head.

"I cannot enter the circle. It is forbidden for anyone other than the spiritualist of each family to be within the Core Lawn. That's them," she pointed to the circle. "Since the Humans came we have been on alert and they maintain the psychic field. No other tree can enter."

"What? Does it disturb the ambience?" Anna snorted. "Okay, will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course," Corianth smiled "I have decided that no-one else is going to take the glory for my bringing you to the homestead."

"Well, I'll put them straight," Anna chuckled. "See you later"

"Oh, do not break the circle," Corianth added as Anna stepped through the curtain and onto the grassy lawn. She hopped over the linked arms, hitching her dress up and hoping that the trees were all eyes averted. "Good luck"

"Ta."

Anna knelt reverently before the core feeling the energy enveloping her. The sound of interference increased tenfold. She ignored it, she had more important things to do. She closed her eyes. It had been such a long time since she'd done this. And, if she was entirely honest, she had never had to hack into a psychic field to do it.

She opened her mind and absorbed as much of the residual energy as possible. Then she used the shield generated to broadcast her mind out across the planet. It felt, not right, but more normal than anything about her current life ever had.

Anna's mind touched on the minds of animals and even a few humans out testing the soil. Eventually, she found something she had been looking for. She found the TARDIS. Unlike the Doctor (And he didn't even know she could do this) she could converse with the TARDIS matrix, but only if she had enough energy, it always left her exhausted.

_Hello honey_ Anna thought _seen our Darling, Scatty brained kid anywhere?_

_Are you safe?_

_Ahhh, are you worried bout me? _Anna teased_ You and him, you're worse than my parents! And Sarah-Jane. I can take care of myself._

_Thief will be angry if anything happens to you, as will Wolf _The TARDIS responded_. But neither will be as angry as the rest. _

_Right, I've got a Doctor to find and I'm already going to be exhausted enough as it is. So bye bye._

As Anna pulled her consciousness away from the TARDIS she heard a soft voice;

_Trust your Song sweetheart, and be strong. I love you_

If She hadn't of known better Anna would have sworn it was her Mother speaking too her.

...

**A/N I don't want to confuse myself or other people in this bit by trying to remember who is saying what. Hence **_Anna_**; **_Doctor_**; **_**Jenny**_**. Unless specific, you can imagine how they say everything. **

...

"So," The Doctor said cheerily "What do we do now?"

"Well, I've already got you off the hook don't worry, made up some stuff about how you were a surprise inspector, but you were a tad forgetful and forgot to sign in first,"Jjenny smiled. "It's great being at the top."

"Wouldn't Peter Pettigrew have been a bit nicer too me?"

"You mean Graeme? He's still sore with me," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"What, did you snub him or something?"

"Well, I got promoted to the top job that he's been applying for for donkey's," Her eyes twinkled "they told me that he just hasn't got the right mindset for this job. And they are never going to promote him any further. And they instructed me to shift him to Personnel so that he doesn't disrespect and other influential officers."

"Couldn't you just fire him?" The Doctor asked with a smirk. "And there I was thinking you'd refused to go out with him or something."

"Did that too"

The Doctor shook his head. He could still hear the buzzing. And a... whistling?

_Hello? Can anybody hear me? Well, stupid question, only one person can hear me and I can't seem to ... FOUND YOU!_

"OW!" The Doctor cried, rubbing his ears. _Don't shout!_

_Sorry, been looking for you for ages. High as a kite me! Right, now I've found you, we have some very important business to discuss._

_How are you doing that, it's impossible!_

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jenny asked anxiously, un-nerved by the cocktail of emotions on his face. He looked amazed, shocked and a little bit annoyed. Not to mention head-in-the-clouds.

_Wow, who's that? Lush hair colour_.

_That's Jenny_. He replied nervously. He wasn't sure how much his duplicate would have told her.

_Wicked, I finally get to meet her then. In which case, my answer is: Not impossible, just a bit unlikely!_

"Yeah, I'm fine," The Doctor said aloud to his daughter "I'm um, god this is difficult to explain..."

_Three way convo?_

"Yeah, Jen, I need you to trust me, kay?"

"Yeah, course I do. You're my dad," Jenny replied, unsure. The Doctor placed a hand on either side of her face and opened her mind to receive Anna.

_There we go then. Hello, I'm Anna_.

_**What the...? **_

_Right, yes, explanations... I'm a bit unlikely, just like you. Explanations over. Crisis talk_.

_Where are you?_

_Blimey Uncle Tom, between you, my parent's Sarah-Jane and the TARDIS I'm surprised I'm ever allowed out of anyones sight! I am not a child anymore! When will people accept that?_

_**Know that feeling. So, um, Anna? Was it? What do you mean crisis talk? There isn't a crisis.**_

_Hey, he's here Jen._ Anna mentally indicated towards the Doctor_. Of course there is a crisis!_

_Where are you?_ The Doctor repeated, ignoring Anna's remark about him.

_I'm with the natives of Cheem. Isn't that brilliant?_

_**What do you mean natives? There aren't any natives. I'm heading this scout group of uninhabited planets! **_

_This is Cheem, the trees are alive_.

_**So I'm supposed to believe some jumped up little upstart that the trees talk?**_

_Excuse me! If anyone's the upstart round here it's you! You came out of a bloody machine for crying out loud! _

_**How dare you! Who are you? Because you are hardly someone I'm likely to trust, are you. We scanned this planet before we arrived. Lifeforms would have showed on the scanner. **_

_Not if they're using a psychic net across their individual homes to protect themselves from the human horde_.

_Girls! Will you please stop arguing? Giving me a headache._

_You give me a headache_ Anna muttered darkly.

_Stop it_

_But_-

_Stop. It._

_Fine. _

_You have four brothers and you can't get along with your cousin? _

_**My what? **_

_I'm his twin's only daughter. I'm trapped in this universe while my family are in another. I'm the last of my kind. All I want is to get home to my family. And right now, there's a whole forest full of people who are terrified you are going to raze their homes to the ground. Sorry if I get a bit angsty. But yes, I'm family. _

Right.

_So get along. We can sort this out. So, you're in the city?_

_Homestead, and yes. I've had an audience with the clan Queen, I'm best buds with the Princess and Grandmother Willow gave me free access to do what the hell I like. Basically. Oh and there is only one person inclined towards violence, but he was outvoted. _

_Jenny, can you try and make contact or something? _

I can try, but I'm not sure. The likes of Graeme mean that... actually its just Graeme. Most of them will love the idea of meeting new life-so many had a moan when we were setting up that they were just guarding scientists. Scientists would love the chance for a natives opinion of the land.

_Well then, I can ask for an audience for you? Or have some ambassadors meet you in neutral ground. _

_Great, I feel redundant. _

_Well, you are getting old. Better leave things to the younger and more energetic ones who can be brilliant. _

_**It is our turn**_.

_Cheek! Women, I never get you lot. One minute you're at each others metaphorical throat, the next ganging up and calling me old. _

_We'll be talking about shoes next Jen_.

_**Speaking of shoes...**_

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Anna and Jenny laughed.

_Hey don't worry. We still need you. You're our designated driver. _

_**You're designated driver you mean. **_

_You're coming away with us aren't you Jen? I mean, he'll need someone when I go back to Bannerman Road. _

_**What? You mean it?**_

_I meant it last time didn't I? But we have to stop getting distracted-_

_You're one to talk!_

_Don't interrupt me! Anyway as I was about to say. Jenny you organise a negotiating squad, scientists and squaddies. People who will listen! Don't send Graeme. _

_**About Graeme**_-

_Anna, you do the same your side. Where could we meet?_

_**Guys- **_

_Saphir Valley is where I'm at. You?_

_Emerald Plains. Where's the middle ground?_

_What about where we landed? The Saphir Clearing about 3 miles from the centre of the forest. If you're in Emerald Plains then it's just off the fork of the river. _

_How do you know all that? _

_I'm using the psychic network that links all the trees. And I have been travelling over this area trying to find you. I may have learnt the lay of the land at the same time. _

_**About Graeme**_-

_Right, so is that a plan?_

_Uncle Tom, Jenny has been trying, unsuccessfully, to interrupt our conversation. What's up Jenny?_

_**Graeme has got half the people who work here either in his pay or terrified of him. Forget Peter Pettigrew, think more along the lines of Lucius Malfoy. Most of them listen to me, but enough could destroy them if he wanted to. **_

_Can't we, I dunno, lock him in a vault or something? _

_Anna!_

_I'm serious! I want the people I'm representing to be able to roam free on their own planet. And some person isn't going to stop me! Humans are so volatile, but fundamentally they are good. The odd vicious person however can change the outcome of a whole planet. Think of Hitler!_

_**We have to have everyone on board**_.

_Ok. Can you make people rally to you rather than Malfoy? Actually I prefer Peter Pettigrew_.

_That doesn't bode well. Ok look. I'm actually exhausted now. I'll keep this as open broadcast. I don't need to be in the Core Lawn to be able to chat. Unfortunately, you guys need me to be keeping the broadcast open to talk to me. Or each other. So, hold for now or go ahead? _

_**Hold.**_

_Hold_.

_Ok. Hold it is. I'll check in, say in fifteen, kay?_

_Ok. Speak soon. Rest for a bit. Bye. _

_**Bye.**_

Suddenly, Jenny and the Doctor found themselves back in the room.

"She's getting there," The Doctor muttered to himself. "Soon she'll be able to control it."

"Doctor..."

"So how are we going to figure out what to do," The Doctor continued. "How are we going to convince them?"

"We have a problem," Jenny warned. "We have company."

The Doctor span round. In the doorway was Graeme with his goons. And a slimy satisfied grin.

"Ah."

**A/N Okay. So next chapter up. Can't guarantee if I will update as quickly as this time! **

**As usual R&R. But you've missed the postcard! Postcard and Candy canes to 10Whovian! **

**See you next chapter.**


	29. Movement Time

**A/N long time no write. Y'see its all because some reader of mine (Glare at you 10Whovian) told the combined forces of Gengis Khan that I had the TARDIS in my house. They came looking and trashed my laptop. The Doctor had a tough time getting out so I shoved him in the loft till the aliens went. But my laptop was being sent off to the repair man AGAIN. Then I was on holiday, and when I did get my laptop I realised I had been neglecting my other story in favour of this one. **

**So now, I have come back to the dark side (We have cookies) and will try and continue writing this! But school has just started again so updates may be sporadic. And school does take priority I'm afraid. **

**Thanks guys, sorry for long AN, I know I never actually read them...**

...

"Cells, Cells, CELLS!" The Doctor sighed wearily as he was pushed into yet another cell. "Why is it we always end up in the cells?"

"Shut up," Jenny muttered behind him, glaring down the way at the retreating soldier, a few looked back, brow furrowed and extremely worried looking. They had, after all, just locked their commanding officer up for "crimes undisclosed".

"I mean, cells is such an undescriptive word. Well, they are in terms of body cells and that sort of thing I supposed, but these are less tiny parts of an organism, more like giant grey blocks of hollow, indestructible matter. We didn't even get the dungeons... or..." The Doctor continued rambling at his usual speed. Jenny, like most companion, was only listening to the general gist of what he was saying. He seemed to realise something. "Jenny, how come you have cells on an uninhabited planet?"

Jenny shrugged "Personnel insisted, apparently it was in the admin and government galactic travel legislature that we had to have cells as a block even on uninhabits. Mostly this is where we shove the guys who, on their day off, get blind drunk on high strength hypervodka. Black market of course, but damn good if you want to forget your night."

"Why did they lock you up? Everyone looked so disbelieving when Pettigrew declared your "Crimes" yet they still locked you up. Actually, I think one kid was _crying_!" The Doctor asked in confusion, using inverted commas around the crimes.

"Kalen, he's particularly fond of me," Jenny smiled sadly. "His parents died, and he wanted to get away, so I accepted him onto the youth course. And then I've been personally mentoring him. He seems to have some sort of weird crush though. Its getting a bit irritating, but I refuse to give up on him. He's a great soldier."

"Loyal?"

"Definatley."

"Thought he might be," the Doctor's eyes were fixed over Jenny's shoulder to the door. "Becuase he's standing right there."

Jenny whipped around. The young man, in his thick black uniform and dark helmet, looked a little like a weedy riot policeman. He had a sort of fuzz, browny coloured, which decorated his chin and upper lip with a serious acne problem. But the look he gave Jenny was one of pure devotion and loyalty, a bit like a puppy.

"General Louis Ma'am," he saluted sharply.

"Kalen!" She exclaimed, a smile working it's way onto her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course Ma'am."

"You mean, you didn't believe Graeme?" Jenny asked slyly, raising an eyebrow. Kalen grinned

"I always said he was a nutter Ma'am, now its just proven," He chuckled. Then he pulled out a slim blue wand. "Is this one of yours?"

"My sonic!" the Doctor yelped, leaping forward and grabbing the device. "Thank you young soldier person."

"Private Kalen," He saluted. "We'd better get you out of here Ma'am, if people see you they might tell Graeme to sling his hook into the sun!"

"Gotta a plan Private?" Jenny twinkled.

Kalen pulled the key from a pocket, opened the door and bowed, "Mi'Lady"

"Thank you Kalen, remind me to promote you when this is over," Jenny leapt out of the room, swiftly followed by the Doctor, his coat billowing around him. Kalen dropped the key and ran out after them, a sad expression on his teenage face.

...

Anna pulled her head back and groaned in pain. It felt like a thousand needles were pressing into every available point of her brain and her skull. Double ouch. Unsteadily, Anna got to her feet and stared stupidly at the barrier between her and the door.

"Ummm," she said hopefully. She knew it would be foolish to even attempt climbing over the knee high barrier, she would either fall or touch the circle. And she couldn't go under because she'd just fall asleep if she fell forward. Oooh decisions, decisions. Actually decisions hurt her head. Anna tipped her head to its side and frowned.

Slowly, the vined arms ahead of her began to lift, stretching up. Anna stared at them in dumb surprise. _Okay, I am officially going mad..._

Flowers bloomed on the vines and, when it was tall enough for Anna to fit through easily, she was suddenly reminded of her Nan's well tended herbaceous border, with a beautiful floral arch leading to her mothers, and later, her, secret garden. It was her favourite place to go when she was angry or upset. She must have thought about it...

Trippingly, and very ungainly, Anna rushed forward, as if she only had a few seconds to get through a door before it closed. She felt a bit spaced out, and she was struggling to keep up with her legs. Instead of the regal, sassy exit she had imagined when she first entered the Lawn, she was now falling, face first onto the floor. Hardly sassy and superior. She was just about to lift her head when a pair of hands linked round her waist and hoisted her from the floor. She looked up. Instead of Corianth, with her embroidered dress, she was encountered by a dark wood male, roughly the same age as her friend, passionate looking and fierce. He looked down at her with warm black eyes. His eyes were intense.

Suddenly, jolting Anna's already bruised brain, the newcomer leapt up to higher branches and just left her in the crook of a towering Elmwood. Anna didn't have the energy to move anywhere else so she just sat, her eyes flickering to her surroundings. She was so tired. If only she could...sleep...

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Anna!"

Anna found enough energy to jump, violently, and bang her head on the rough bark behind her head.

"Owww," she moaned quietly.

Corianth jumped up gracefully beside her. She had in her hand a slim vial of an earthy coloured liquid.

"Anna," Corianth admonished gently, sliding a hand behind Anna's neck and tilting it. "You should have stayed down there!"

"Wassnt me, was some bloke," Anna slurred slightly, her eyes rolling. Corianth opened the vial "Dontyoudare"

Corianth tipped the liquid down Anna's throat, as she certainly didn't have the energy to bat the wooden hand away.

"EURGH!" Anna shot forward like there was a rocket in her back pocket, spitting violently. "Corianth. That is the single most ghastly thing I have ever tasted!"

"It's not supposed to taste nice Anna, It's supposed to sort your head out!" Corianth chuckled, sliding down from the branch. Anna followed. She suddenly found that she had more energy than she had even before she went into the Lawn.

"wicked stuff that Corianth," Anna said quickly. Corianth frowned at her.

"Must be too strong a dose for your physique," she muttered "I have never seen anyone gain as much energy as you have. But that was the standard for a treeform, I suppose you're body systems are more complicated so would take the serum in quicker."

"Yeah, something like that," Anna grinned, twirling like a child on E-numbers. "Ooooohhh, I have got lots and lots I need to discuss with the Elders, but also a question for you." She paused for a hasty breath before continuing "Who on Cheem was the hot tree that out me up in the Elmwood in the first place?"

They started forward, Corianth walking serenely, Anna skipping along beside her talking nineteen to the dozen.

"...And he had sort of dark eyes that were really kind of very intense, and then the second he put me in the tree he just sort of disappeared and I was far too tired to call after him and I'm not even sure if he's real or my mind just playing trick on me due to over exposure, which I must be perfectly honest has never happened before so the exhaustion thing was kinda weird and all that. I don't suppose you know who he might be because I certainly couldn't have got into that tree all on my own you know-"

"His name is Rod." Corianth interrupted quietly, stopping Anna in her tracks. Something about the way she'd said it made Anna effectively sober up. It was a mix of hopelessness, of giving up and of something else that people really don't want to talk about. "He's exactly the same age as me."

"Well then, how come he's not the Grandmother Willow heir thingy?" Anna asked, dancing to catch up.

"Grandmother Willow. The heir is always a female."

"A society where the women are the holders of power... almost the same as where I'm from except it's the other gender," Anna sighed, coming slowly down from her high. "Guessing he's the guy you were mentioning earlier..."

Corianth stopped suddenly "I didn't mention a guy!"

"No, but you mentioned wanting to have a family," Anna shrugged "All boils down to the same thing really. Guys are kind of key for families. Well, at least they are most of the time, IVF has really moved on in my time."

"He keeps himself to himself Anna."

"Ahhh, you like the elusive type then? I prefer the ...well...anyway," Anna went from teasing to trailing off, rubbing her nose. Corianth looked sideways at her.

"You too?"

Anna smiled sadly "I guess"

"What you said about Rod being the next Willow," Corianth said slowly. Anna nodded and waited "He keeps himself to himself because he has seer properties. No-one must know. There has never been a male Seer before."

"It's a time of change Corianth," Anna smiled brightly. "A brave new world. What is there to say that was the first indication of change?"

"The next was your arriving Anna," Corianth murmured softly. Anna looked at her, but didn't press on.

"I do need to talk to your mum Corianth."

"Of course, this way."

**A/N Hi, another long note I expect. Sorry, not great, but I currently have writers block. Any writing skill I have is to go towards getting my exams done! So really, I don't expect this will be finished before Christmas. And at the moment I'm struggling to get the end I want for this adventure. It just doesn't make sense. So this wasn't very long and I apologise for its rubbishness. But, we haven't all got time to sit writing. And my brain will not work!**

**SO anyway, I'll try and write as soon as possible but don't count on it. **


	30. It's a plan

**A/N Ok, this is not a resolve to the story. Its a progress story with a random bit of soap opera chucked in coz i seem to have written it. It will (hopefully) all make sense in the end though **

"Right, Sareana," Anna strode into the room, rubbing her hands. "I have just spoken to my Uncle, and it turns out that my cousin is head of the facility, so we would seem to have an advantage here. Mahoosive advantage."

Anna beamed at the clustered elders.

"What do you propose," Sareana asked, straightening up. "We are under your guidance."

"Well, I reckon we should have a couple of you lots, meeting with a couple of scientists slash personnel people from the military base. Therefore, you can meet the neighbours, and the best thing is, they will be strictly controlled by my good cousin Jenny," Anna moved to stand next to the clan queen around the makeshift table thing. It had a sort of virtual map on it, 3D showing a vast majority of land. "Is this us?" Anna pointed to a spot where she could see huts and special plants. A random tree man inclined his pointed hear solemnly. "And this the humans?" She pointed to a grey patch in stark contrast with the luscious greenery around it. Another inclination. "Fabulous"

"You have a plan Anna?" Corianth asked, hovering outside of the circle. Anna looked back.

"Plans are over-rated and they never go to plan," she replied cheerily. "Nah, its more of a... okay, its a plan."

Leonri looked outraged.

"You are forcing us to take order from this sapling?" he hissed.

"You forget the legends Leonri," Sareana returned calmly. Anna guessed they'd had this conversation already. "And for a sapling she is wise."

"Thank you," Anna said sincerely "No one has ever called me wise before. Clever, yes, irritating certainly! But never wise...cool!"

"When do you need the delegation for?" Leonri asked grudgingly.

"Not sure yet," Anna said lightly "waiting for a response, like email."

"I beg your pardon?" Corianth asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. Oh, and one other thing," Anna spun round to the table. "I vote that the clan queen and Willow to be goes as part of the delegation."

"Absolutely not," Sareana said instantly.

"She'll be perfectly safe, and she won't be alone," Anna persisted. "She has every right to, you cannot go, so the humans should have some contact with the royalty."

"I do not like this," Sareana turned away. Anna knew she had won. This legend seemed to mean she could do what the hell she wanted. Great, chocolate please!

"Corianth, do you want to tell Rod he can stop hovering at the door and come in?" Anna called without looking up from her study of the landscape. Seeing it from a bird eye perspective was different from seeing the whole lot mapped out.

"I am here Lady Time," he said quietly. The elders spun around in outrage.

"O hush up," Anna said, "I invited him."

"You have no right!" Leonri hissed, "the boy is not allowed into the chamber of elders."

"Well, Sareana has effectively given permission for the heir and the Willow to go. Well," Anna stopped and turned around "There they are, the Heir and the Willow."

Silence.

"What?" Leonri exclaimed. "Ledgends or no, that child is mad!"

"No, I'm not," Anna said calmly. "Corianth has no seer properties and every single one of you know it. She isn't the Seer to be. She is the Heir. Two very different things."

"It is true," Sareana whispered. "Never a Seer an heir could be. I was supposed to have two daughters. I had two sons instead."

"Always the way, don't beat yourself up about it," Anna turned back. "The reason why you are all still hiding is because your afraid of change. No shut up Leonri, I'm telling you what is true, and deep down, every single one of you know it. The humans coming to Cheem was the drive that you should have had to accept new things. You should have made contact by pretending you were very few, a few lifeforms in a forest. Then, when you were sure they were peaceful, exposed yourselves. They would have respected you. Instead you hid away, here. Not know what you were ever going to do because none of you want to make a decision.

But it started so long ago! A child was born on the day the first Willow branch snapped (or something like that). But it wasn't just one child. For the first time ever, two were born. Or whatever your equivalent of birth is. Rod was born. He was given up because his mother knew she would be outcast if it was discovered about his strange qualities. Isn't that right Amba?"

Silence again. Sareana stepped towards the silver tree woman, whose beautiful head was turned down.

"Sorry," Anna muttered, "Stab in the dark. Hey Rod, you were right!"

"Amba?" Sareana whispered "Is this true?"

"No-one ever knew," Amba whispered, she looked straight in Anna's eye "So how can you?"

"I sometimes say things and they turn out to be true," Anna answered quietly. "I have an ...affinity with time, and sometimes I see secrets best left buried. This is not one of them. This needed to be told."

"Why?"

"Because you are going with Rod and Corianth. I don't know why, but my instincts are talking and I'm listening. It has to be you three, and when I see the others, they shall go to."

"But he is a different sub-species to you Amba," Sareana said, still in shock "how can that be? You are a Earth Silver Birch, and Rod looks to be more like a Malognoly, the various mixes from the old families whose elders are assembled in this room. Who could the father possibly be?"

Amba glanced sideways briefly. The tree beside her was staring at Rod with interest, calculating interest, mixed with a healthy dose of shock.

"Do you see me as part of the delegation Lady Time?" Leonri asked in a low voice.

"For crying out loud its not a family outing Leonri, you can talk to him when they all get back!" Anna shook her head in exasperation.

Leonri turned to Amba, his black eyes fixing on her pale face. "Why didn't you tell me?" he breathed, taking her hand.

Sareana sat down.

"See, this is what I was talking about," Anna persisted. "You're all scared of change. You seem to struggle to accept an inter sub-species love, which resulted in a scared little boy being left with another family! You have to learn to adapt. I know you are trees, and the one thing trees are is constant. But you need to learn that change will happen, if you stay the same all of the time you will soon become extinct, and the solid trees in the forest will become the _only_ trees in the forest."

"Lady Time is right," Amba said, her eyes not leaving Leonri's dark face. "We are scared. And we need to stop."

Amba threw her arms around Leonri's neck, then ran over to Rod and pulled him into her arms. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"All those in favour," she joked.

"I shall stand by you, Lady Time," Leonri said grandly, his eyes a little glazed.

"You're singing a different tune," Anna commented. She looked over to Sareana. Other elders were reluctantly nodding the agreement. "Sareana?"

She stood up, somewhat awkwardly. She seemed to have lost the natural grace in her movement and speech.

"Just to sort this out within my head," she said, fixing Anna a desperate stare "My biologist and another elder have a mixed sub-species child who is to be the heir to the most prestigious role within my family roots?"

"He will be in your family, you just didn't give birth to him," Anna winked. Sareana looked over Anna's shoulder, and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Maybe you are right, maybe we do need change."

"Fab, lets get this show on the road then! Rod, Corianth, I need to talk to you..."

"Of course Lady Time."

"STOP CALLING ME LADY TIME!"

...

"All those against Graeme's premiership are in the canteen Ma'am," Kalen told them, pushing doors open in advance and filling them in on the latest. "To be perfectly honest, that is the majority of the staff."

"Will they help us?" Jenny asked briskly. The Doctor jogged alongside.

"Of course Ma'am, we are your clerics; it is our _duty _if nothing else to follow you. Graeme has no control over our allegiances, and he can only blackmail our families for so long." Kalen said proudly, his hand fisted against his heart "We shall rid our ranks of the Tyrant and restore the true leader to power again."

Jenny looked sideways at the Doctor.

_Don't laugh_ she mouthed at him, biting back a smile herself.

They stopped at the door to the canteen and the Doctor poked his head inside. No-one there. He turned back to Kalen, confused. Kalen looked like he was going to cry.

"I meant every word Ma'am," he whispered through tears. "I mean every word."

"Oh Kalen," The Doctor groaned. "What have you done?"

"I took you away from an execution, but Graeme has got my little sister Ma'am."

"Kalen," the Doctor whispered slowly and almost not speaking at all. "Just answer with a slight nod or slight shake. Are there any people who will help us?"

"Kalen you can't do this to me!" Jenny cried out dramatically. She was covering for the conversation about to take place

Kalen twitched his head slightly, his eyes flickering frantically back and forth to the door.

"Thank you, we will overpower you. Okay, now can you do sign language of sorts?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am" Kalen said soulfully.

Another twitch.

"Where are they."

"But why? After everything I've done for you?" Jenny asked at a normal level, her voice a higher pitch. She was good at cover ups, he'd give her that for free.

Kalen made a serious of random twitches with his hand, hidden from the camera.

"Secret door in the wall? Go outside through back door. Jen, you know where it is?"

"I installed it," Jenny whispered.

"There isn't anything you can do Ma'am, there isn't anything anyone can do," Kalen finished fighting back false tears. He raised his gun. "I'm under orders to kill you now Ma'am. For some reason he was very keen for me to do it. Goodbye Ma'am. Godspeed."

The Doctor whipped his sonic out, frying Kalen's trigger hand. He howled in pain as Jenny bought a ferocious kick up to his stomach. The Doctor stamped on the gun, Jenny pulled Kalen's arm back, muttering an apology as she tied his arms with his own cable ties.

Pretending to look satisfied and as if they had only just noticed the camera, they pushed through the door. Soniced behind and soniced the camera. Jenny led the Doctor out through a side door, crept along the wall, and pushed a drain aside with her foot.

"You're kidding," the Doctor whispered. Jenny looked at him in surprise.

"The hidden door?" she whispered. He nodded. "Door keypad."

"Thank god," he returned, checking over his shoulder. The wall next to Jenny, some meter wide, opened silently. They slipped inside and the door returned to being a wall again. It was dark. The Doctor couldn't help wondering how he always ended up in dark tunnels. It was almost as frequent as the cells."So what do we do now?"

Jenny shrugged. "I'm not – hem"

"Not who?" he asked suspiciously.

"I almost let slip the associate's name! Oh she wouldn't have been impressed by that!" Jenny seemed to enjoy winding he dad up.

"So it's a She then? No, focus Doctor, never mind that now," he switched settings on his sonic and shone the new torchbeam into the corridor. It sloped down slightly. "Where does this lead?"

"Nowhere. Technically. Time Lord science I managed to illegally lay my hands on."

"Bigger on the inside?"

"Shhh!"

"Wha-"

"I said HUSH!"

The Doctor hushed. Jenny pulled a small pistol from her pocket and tucked it against the side of her leg out of sight. The Doctor heard it to, scuffling footsteps. Jenny held up 3 fingers. He nodded.

Three, Two, One he mouthed.

They leapt around the corner.

Three scared looking soldiers pulled their guns back when they saw them and sprung instead to attention.

"General Louis Ma'am," they chorused. Jenny nodded at them and reverted to soldier-leader mode. She fell into step with the first soldier with the Doctor bringing up the rear.

The Doctor stopped and surreptitiously soncied an alarm into the doorway. Anyone came in and he'd know about it.

"Report," Jenny commanded, hands behind her back and walking like a soldier – not easy in her heels.

"Three dozen men hear Ma'am. We have supplies, weaponry and a secondary access point with men on the inside of Graeme's forces. If they see you they will help to bring him down. We all owe him a lot of pain."

"Easy now Officer. Plan of attack?"

"none yet Ma'am. We were waiting for your instructions."

"Set up a watch on either door with whistle-blowers. We cannot stay more than a day down here before Graeme will succeed control. We have to act fast and efficiently. Any weaknesses in Graeme's plans?"

"Plenty Ma'am."

"I want a map of the compound and surrounding areas, an inventory list and personnel list with occupation. Now soldier!" Jenny commanded and the first soldier scurried off. A light was slowly growing bigger as they marched, two a-breast down the corridor.

"You, food stocks and water, I want it rationed for the possibility of three days and more personnel joining," She issued orders to the next.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And you, organise sleep rotations and watches, make sure there is enough bedding to go around. Oh and check the first aid supplies."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Go to soldier."

Jenny fell back into step with the Doctor. "If we have spies in Graeme, he's sure to have a spy here," she muttered. "Like Kalen. How are we going to do this dad?"

"You're their General Jen," The Doctor said. He gave a mock, two finger salute. "You're in charge."

"No," she corrected him, "_We're_ in charge. Well, to be perfectly honest, we would be lying if we didn't say _Anna_ wasn't in charge. How long till we have to call her again?"

"Ill do it when we get somewhere you can watch over me without being disturbed."

Jenny stopped, looking indignant. "And what about me?"

"Jen, you're not trusting your own men and women, so I would rather have someone I trust watching over me while I'm blogging with my niece. I'll relay the conversation and include you by coming in and out if it makes you feel better."

"It would, actually."

They stepping out into the room, full of soldiers. It reminded the Doctor of the theatre refugee camp from Messaline. He looked sideways at Jenny. A huge domed ceiling, earthen walls and a stage at the very back of the room. The only thing different was that the walls were curved, creating a much easier defence system for those in the camp. It currently had about forty plus men and women, bustling about fixing up camp beds, having a chat with their neighbour or studying a piece of paper intently.

The Doctor looked down to Jenny.

"Impressive," he admitted "Now where can I talk to Anna?"

**A/N Well, it got a bit more soapy than I thought it would, but I shall link it back to the story and make it fit in Somehow! No internet, so updating is proving a little difficult atm. And no time until, i dunno, August? So you may get the occasional update on a random night I have free. If I'm not to tired. Sorry. Sporadic updates aren't great. Maybe I should put a summary of the Adventure so Far just to revive your memory between visits! **

**Anyway**

**See Ya, you should know the drill by now I can't promise quicker updates but I'd love to hear what you thought anyway**


	31. Ok, Plan B!

**A/N So, back again I see. Now I have to conclude this damn story! I am going to get it over and done with as soon as possible coz I have so many ideas for the next adventure. So, let's see if I can actually resolve the issue of a war-like race and an overly peaceful one. **

**BTW, same coding for the convo**, _Anna_, _Doctor_, **Jenny**.

Anna felt something tug at the back of her mind and excused herself from the pre-agreement talks. Leonri, Amba and Rod had all gone to sit in a corner and get over the shock of the last few hours which was fair enough considering. Corianth looked across at Anna as she crossed the room to a far chair and turned it to face the back.

Anna sat down and closed her eyes.

_Anna, there you are! Are you ok?_

_I'm fine! For goodness sake, I am NOT a child! Need I remind you again?_

_Well, legally on Earth you are still a minor-_

_I can work, pay taxes and buy a lottery ticket and people my age can die for their country. That Uncle Tom, is a rubbish argument and you know it. Anyway, how's things? Have you got everything organised?_

_Slight hitch in the plans. Graeme took me arriving personally and well, see for yourself._

The Doctor played the events since their last meeting in his head.

_Great. So, I have a whole settlement of Trees who have finally decided that change can't be all bad, and you are in an underground tunnel with Jenny and a few soldiers who you don't really trust. Did I miss anything?_

_Graeme's insane? _

_So are you so that's irrelevant._

_Kay. So what's the plan?_

_I had one, and now I haven't. Come on, you're the one who is supposed to get us out of sticky situations. Not me, O mighty old man. Apparently age brings wisdom. In your case it just bought immaturity!_

_Why are you being so mean at the moment?_

_Because I have promised to help and I don't know what to do. And I can't tell them that Jenny is no longer in control can I? We were counting on that!_

_Could the trees help if we staged a rebellion?_

_And if the rebellion fails then the trees will have been discovered? No, you can have me. Maybe I can do the lighty thing again. _

_Don't you dare. _

_Well that's the whole point of me travelling with you isn't it? So I can control it. Ok, fine, whatever. I'll put my brain to it and come up with a solution. Be on guard for a radio check. Bye_

Anna zoned out. Corianth was sat on the floor next to her.

"Are you ok Lady Time?" she asked.

"Corianth?" Anna asked rubbing small circles into her temples"Can you please tell me what the whole Lady Time business is all about? I am not a lady of time, its my species not a title. So unless you have extreme cause, can't you all just call me Anna?"

"I call you Anna anyway, but in this room you have to be Lady Time," Corianth smiled. "You can't be told the legend, it has to be lived."

"Can I have a few minutes to come up with a plan B? Plan A has gone awry."

"Of course."

Corianth stood up in one fluid, graceful movement and swept across the room.

Anna wondered how she would manage to get this meeting to go ahead as planned. It seemed that while Graeme was in charge there would be no hope for her cause. He was a capitalistic kinda guy. Only in things for money and himself. A power crazy- NOT HELPING.

So anyway. Her to-do list had now extended from find the Doctor, stop a possible war and to integrate to very different communities, to include finding a new solution to her previously fixed problem. Fun times.

...

The Doctor blinked thrice and looked up at Jenny with a small smile.

"Poor thing," he joked "Got Donna's genes in her too!"

Jenny crinkled her forehead but didn't mention anything. She was watching over the camp before her, trying to work out how she could use the three dozen soldiers and the half dozen scientists at her disposal.

"Did Anna come up with a plan B?" Jenny asked quietly. The Doctor shook his head.

"She just had a moan at me, she said that I should be the one figuring it out," he paused. "She does have a point, normally I'm the one who fixes everything. Better start using my noodle!"

"Anna and I are the ones in control here and you know it old man," Jenny joked. Her eyes stopped scanning the room and rested on one person in particular, a small rotund man in a white coat not far from her. "Gotcha."

"Got what?" the Doctor asked, trying to follow her line of sight. "Spy?"

"No, help," Jenny said simply and clicked her fingers. A soldier appeared. It irritated the Doctor that Jenny was so at home in these militant surrounding, although he reasoned that she had been born of war, and that was what she was used too. Jenny exchanged a few hushed words with the soldier before turning back.

"What was that about?"

"That scientist is just about the only person Graeme is afraid of. He was like a mentor when he joined the army, so I figure he'll know his weaknesses best."

"Right, ok, that's all well and good, but how do we help Anna and Cheem?" The Doctor wondered, the buzzing noise in his ear increased in volume slightly, enough to hear again. He ignored it.

"We resort to basic military strategy to regain power and hence there ca be a meeting between the two sets of people and those who aren't interested can bloody well return home!" jenny responded firmly. "And don't get all hoity toity about the army, I know you will, but my associate certainly ignores your no guns rule."

"Who is the associate? Maybe she can help. Grab Graeme from behind while we attack the front, that sort of thing?"

_I can do that_

"She said you cannot know her yet. And she also has no desire to get wrapped up in anything at the moment she's- ahem- indisposed," Jenny smiled slyly, like she had the most embarrassing secret ever stored away in the crevices of her brain.

"So she sent you?" The Doctor sighed and rested his chin in his manly hairy hand. "Back to square one then."

_I. CAN. DO. THAT. Is nobody listening to me?_

The rotund scientist approached the two time lords quietly and coughed for Jenny's attention.

"General Louis Ma'am," he saluted in a deep rich-gravy voice.

"Smithson, good," Jenny started.

"He'll be expecting a surprise attack," The scientist interrupted, his hands in his pockets. "If you want my advice Ma'am you will have to be forthright. He has been in personnel so long he is forgetting how the military side works so use that to your advantage. If you don't act by the end of the day he shall know who is on his side, though judging by how many are here, I'd say we are numerically equal." He paused before continuing slowly. "You need something else. Something that Graeme is not expecting... I don't know what though Ma'am, I'm a scientist, not a strategist."

"Thank you for your help Smithson, if you think of anything, come and tell me," Jenny smiled. The soldier nodded and turned away.

"His weakest point isn't his vanity Ma'am, it's his pride and his mental state," Smithson warned as he left. "He is at his most dangerous when he is at his cleverest. Be careful."

_Hello, Hello, is anyone listening? Because I have a plan and NO ONE BLOODY CARES? _

_**Sorry Anna, shoot. **_

_Thank you Jenny! Neither of you have noticed that I've been tabbing you for about 10 minutes and, Uncle Tom, TRYING TO TALK TO YOU. _

_Well, I'm sorry that I can't focus on six dozen things at once, okay?_

_Whatever. What the fat bloke said about Graeme. If his mind is his weakest point then I can keep tabs on him and can influence his mind. Might work. Anyway, Corianth and I have a plan, we're on our way over. We won't step outside the field though, don't want to be noticed. Yet. _

_What's the plan?_

_Can either of you hear... interference?_

_**No.**_

_Yes, what is it?_

_I'm working on it..._

_So you don't know?_

_I have an idea, but not 100% sure...no. _

_**So what's the plan? **_

_I need you to get to Graeme, preferably soon. Use some of the men that you have on the inside to get you into the inner circle so to speak. Then I can jump him, like you suggested. But I'll need your permission to transmit a large amount of energy through you. I know you'll be fine Uncle Tom, but I don't know about Jenny. _

_Do you know what you're doing?_

_Do you ever?_

_I at least know roughly what is going on. _

**Seriously? **

_I don't believe it :0 _

_What? How did you put a face into your _thought_?_

_I'm brilliant. And I have practice... I know what I'm doing, it's a part of me and Corianth and I have a plan. Just, get close to Graeme say within... 10 feet? Then it'll activate. _

**What are you planning on doing? **

_Making him lose any power he has over people. It's your basic memory wipe down. He becomes Gilderoy Lockhart. A la Morgana. _

_**Morgana? Morgana what?**_

_Blimey not you too! Don't tell me it's some legend that I simply cannot know about?_

_**Dad you can't trust her.**_

_Wait, what?_

_**You can't be trusted Anna. I know the story and I don't know how far along it you are. But we can't trust you. I don't know if you're safe at all.**_

_Why do you say that Jen? Anna can be trusted, I mean, she's a pain in the posterior-_

_Hey!_

_All true. But she isn't especially dangerous... well, just don't threaten the love of her life and family. _

_Ha Ha, I don't have a love of my life. I'm sixteen. And they were threatening my friends and I am still not entirely sure what happened. Pray tell me why I cannot be trusted o my dearest cousin?_

_**There is a story. I can't tell you what it is because you haven't done it yet. But it involves you dad, and a Morgana Smith. Parts of it are fantastic. But one part... I can't tell you. But I would prefer it if you didn't use me as a channel protein. **_

_You can use me. Jenny, if you can't trust Anna, what will you do? Will you still help us?_

_**Of course! And I will trust Anna and her judgement. But I will not trust Morgana and her judgement. **_

_Really not in the mood right now. So you'll trust me until I turn psycho. Wicked. Not psycho yet coz. Long way off. Although if I keep travelling with him I may just lose the few remaining marbles I have. Will you still help me execute the plan?_

_**Well...yes, if there are natives on this planet then I am in breach of article 18 of the IIA. Besides, we were sent to explore the resources of uninhabited planets, maybe the trees will be able to assist us rather than be the hindrance the government expected them to be. **_

_Politicians don't know anything. Seriously awful at deciding anything useful. Anyway, back to the original question. Can you get inside? ___

_**Yes. Easily. **_

_Really? I'd have thought it would be a bit more difficult than that. _

_**Trust me, it will be easy. Standby soldier. **_

_Actually, I think I outrank you, but never mind. Ready?_

_**Ready.**_

_Ready. _

_Let's go!_

...

"The only question I asked of you captain was whether or not we could get two men inside. Myself and the Doctor. That is all. I didn't ask about security protocols insisting that we leave the compound and contact the central computer, I didn't ask for your opinion. I asked if it was possible. It is a simple question captain," Jenny had a steely look in her eyes. A don't mess with me or I kick ass look. The captain shuffled awkwardly.

"Yes Ma'am," he mumbled.

"Yes it is possible or yes it is a simple question?"

"It _could_ be possible Ma'am. You could replace one of the females on the rounds if you had cheek infills and red hair. Majorie is one of us in Graeme's patrols. The Doctor would be much more difficult."

"Masked guards?" Jenny asked briskly, her eyes scanning the compound map.

"Graeme would smell a wurzle," the captain said wryly, rubbing his chin. "He only has his most trusted goons in the helmets section. And he certainly isn't as wide as those idiots are. Tall, yes, but he'd need significant padding and for Graeme to fall for it. Plus we would have to knock them out."

"What if," the Doctor started, "we didn't need to worry about looking exactly like the person we are replacing? If Louis here puts an army hat on, she can say she got cold while on rounds if need be. And I was this... goon, without needing to be padded up. Would it work if we could guarantee he won't notice?"

"No," Smithson chimed in. "That will be exactly what he is looking for. Nothing short of a camo-invisible suit would stop him from noticing the smallest difference in those around him."

"And that Smithson is why you are here," Jenny muttered. "I thought it would be easy."

"You _said _it would be easy."

"Not helping," Jenny fell silent for a few minutes before suddenly an idea dawned on her. "Of course! He will be expecting us to try and get close to him, so we do the opposite. We 'accidently' get caught trying to leave, he drags us back to gloat and personally denounce us in front of the assembled staff. And BAM! We get into the attack!"

"Smithson?" The Doctor asked.

"That could work, you are relying I see on the vanity and his pride insisting that he would wish to see you before attempting to eradicate you..." Smithson considered the proposition. "I think it would work Ma'am. It is exactly what he is like. And if you get caught by a squadron of Ours then they can say they refused to kill their own leader on trumped up charges and want to know WHY. He would drag everyone in for a mock trial and then...what? Everyone pulls a gun on him?"

"No," The Doctor said immediately. "You leave that bit to me and the General. And our friend. She'll be the one responsible if this goes right, we just need to get close..."

"Well, I vote we act as suggested Ma'am," Smithson nodded approvingly, seconded by the captain.

"Might I suggest now Ma'am?" The captain said brusquely, trying to regain some power in the plan organised by a woman and a couple of scientists. "There will be a group of our men leaving in a few minutes who can be briefed."

"Good. Go to Captain."

**A/N I am not really sure about any military commands of jargon except stand down. **

**SO have I kept your interest? The story WILL be resolved next chapter and then I can get onto the next adventure! Urgh, so tired of trying to work out this one adventure!**

**R&R and make my Christmas (Or ask the Doctor to pop in for a mince pie, then that will DEFINATLEY make my xmas!)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	32. Tieing up loose ends

**A/N Also, It confused me to read through the last chapter, so I'm not surprised it confused everyone else! But there are always some parts of a Dr Who episode which you just think; What? So I won't be changing it. And no decisions about a sequel yet, I haven't finished this tale! I won't be losing Morgana though, she's too much fun to write about. I have an idea, but I lack a little something called Time because someone stole my designated driver and the TARDIS is annoyed at ME for some reason! **

**I apologise for long A/N, And for the extreme length of time. But I have exams that I want to ACE and this story has been hell to finish. Just to warn you, this is terrible. It is a terrible conclusion and it is terribly written, so please don't message me with "This is terrible" because I KNOW! ARGH! I hate writers block! Anyway, here you go. End to the Adventure In Cheem. **

"Ready?" Anna asked nervously, looking sideways to her companions. They nodded solemnly.

"We are ready Anna," Corianth said quietly, turning to scan the foliage before her.

"Wake me if it gets too much," Anna said softly, sitting down, cross legged on the damp grass, wishing for trousers or the long dress that Corianth wore just to keep her exposed legs warm. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, breathing deeply. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, she wasn't sure at all. But she had to try. Right?

...

"Sir!" A soldier barked, leading Jenny and the Doctor into the room. They acted as if they had been defeated, or kicked into submission. Yet when Graeme turned around, he saw them straighten up and glare at him in desolate defiance. "A squad caught them trying to leave through the north fence. We apprehended them."

"I gave orders for them to be killed on sight," Graeme drawled, leaning back leisurely in the leather swivel chair.

"Well, luckily for me, _Officer _Graeme, I was a very popular head of command," Jenny said lightly, smirking at the imposter. "And did you really think that such loyal people would want to kill me and a complete stranger purely because you _said _so?"

"Well, I may not have the loyalty you commanded," Graeme sneered "But they will still do as I command. I am the one who is at the very head of command now. As I should have been some time ago if they hadn't been trying to fill a female quota."

"Oh honestly Graeme, pull your head out of you backside, it's dark up there," Jenny sighed "They were never going to promote you. You're a liability to the force. I didn't push you to paper to spite you! Well, that doesn't mean to say I _didn't _enjoy ordering you out of active service, but I was instructed to by the Commodore. You were never going to be any higher than what you are now. And you cannot just automatically assume loyalty just because you're head of the command flow and the word stops with you. You have to earn their respect for a job well done and loyalty comes soon after!"

"Speaking of loyal," The Doctor added, wriggling his shoulders in his goon's embrace "What did you do with Kalen? The dopey kid who you ordered to kill us?"

A collective gasp went around some of the assembled. Graeme's eyes flashed menacingly.

"That child lied," he replied faux calmly."He knew I was watching him help you two escape, so he made up some cock-and bull story about me ordering him to kill you both."

_Liar! _

_Calm down Anna, just do what you need to!_

"What have you done with him?" Jenny asked quietly fuming. Graeme smirked.

"Oh, he won't be causing any problems for my authority anymore."

"You killed him?" Someone asked. The goons released the Doctor's arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's in private containment until he can be deported away from here," Graeme snapped.

_Is this you?_

_Um, no... I'm slowly disintegrating his inner monologue shielding though. Gimme a bit longer. Once his defences are down then we can get started. _

The room began to view Graeme with distaste, distrust and a little bit of fear.

"Kill them," Graeme ordered dismissively. No-body moved. "I said Kill them you stupid dolts!"

Again. No one moved.

"No."

A soldier stepped forward from the shadows, head covered in a helmet. "We do not want to fight."

A spasm of some inconceivable emotion crossed Graeme's pallid face and it turned a funny oatmeal and strawberry sauce colour. A vein in his temple began to throb.

_Wait for it..._

_What for?_

_Oh, by the way, I'm coming through, hold onto your hearts! _

The Doctor braced himself, waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen. He had undeniable trust in Anna. Despite what Jenny had said.

...

Anna, eyes still closed, held out her hands to her friends. Corianth moved backwards one step and stretched her arms out as well. Rod took a step forward and mimicked their actions. They formed a triangle, with Anna at the immediate point.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready,"

"Ready,"

"Ready," whispered the voices of Amba and Leonri, Sareana and Grandmother Willow, themselves arranging into a diamond around the perimeter of Core Lawn.

As everyone began to concentrate, Anna began to shimmer. Her hair began to float ethereally about her face as if a wind was brewing. Her eyes, when she opened them, were gold. A silver twirl of light flew up from the core, spreading in two distinct arcs, one from Sareana and Grandmother Willow to Corianth, one from Leonri and Amba to Rod. They seemed to be lightning rods for the energy, and their descendants were the chargers.

Suddenly the light grew more intense, a passer by would be forced to shield their eyes from the glare and protect themselves from the wind. The beam, charged by the trees and channelled by the trees, hit the half human child in the chest. And disappeared.

...

Graeme was ranting about how betraying an order meant that the dissenter ought to be court marshalled, but he was having difficulty with this threat, more and more soldiers were putting down their weapons, or instead directing the muzzle to Graeme.

"He doesn't seem to get it," Jenny whispered to her dad. She noticed that he didn't respond, and turned to look at him. He was rigid, and his eyes wide as if in shock, or immense pain. Jenny thought that in their current predicament, either of the above were conceivable. She suddenly felt guilty for making him take the sole charge of whatever Anna had planned.

She closed her eyes and listened...

_Pain...ow, cant get through...not enough power...help...can't get back...stuck...hurting...help! _

**Use me. Anna USE ME**

Jenny suddenly felt her mind fill with light. She lifted her hand and took her dad's. She hoped to the heaven's that her father was right, that her Associate was right, and that her damned boyfriend was right. She hoped Anna knew what she was doing.

...

A gold light began to flow out of the combined hands of Jenny and the Doctor. The soldiers stared, entranced. It began to form a shape, hazy and indistinct, flickering like the ancient candlelight. Slowly, it began to harden, and solidify into the golden shape of a girl. Several of the more superstitious soldiers fell to their knees, praying feverently. The rest watched.

"Blimey, one hell of a ride that I _definitely_ won't be trying anytime soon!" The golden girl spluttered as she became technicolour. She span round to the waiting soldiers and saw Graeme trying to escape. "Oh no you don't Sonny, you have one heck of a lot to answer for!"

A guard grabbed Graeme and threw him to the floor in front of Anna. Then he bowed. Graeme stared up at her in fear.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he stuttered.

"I'm Lady Time," Anna smiled and cocked her head "And I think yours is up Sunshine."

"Please don't kill me!"

"Not my style, luckily for you," She grinned. "Now, tell me, Officer Graeme, whose idea was it to land on this planet in the first place? And don't lie to me, I can see straight into your head."

"Mine Mi'lady," he whispered fearfully.

"Did you scan for lifeforms?"

"Negative Mi'lady"

"Hmm, and when someone came to you telling you there _were_ and indeginous species..."

"I ignored them..."

"Why?"

"I have been making a profit from the sale of the mineral here. It would be bad for business and for the empire to stop. I couldn't let that happen. And I was angry at having to answer to a _woman_..." His eyes opened wide in horror as a spatter or muttering spread around the room. "why am I saying all of this?"

"I disabled your ability to lie. You have been laid bare before you colleagues. So, ladies and gentlemen, I leave the judgement of this... man... to you," Anna turned to the soldiers. "Who here wanted to experience new life, new cultures? To learn new things far away from the corruption of human society? That's what humans adventure for, not to find riches, but to find themselves. I can see into the heart of all of you. I fully expect a ship to leave tomorrow bearing all of you afraid of the new world to leave. Go back to Earth. We do not want your kind here."

"What natives are there Ma'am?" An irish soldier stepped forward and asked. He sounded curious, honest and curious.

"The trees here are alive, they can teach you so many things if you can just send all of the guns and the hostility away in a ship bound for oblivion. They want peace, not war. They have hidden out of sheer terror," Anna paused, sending a silent message to Corianth and Rod, "_This _is _their _home. If you can't accept that you are the invading force then clear out. They have sovereignty. I hope I do not need remind you of the Interplanetary agreement clause 18, so abide by it. You can learn so much if you just open your mind to all the possibilities!"

By now, the soldiers were looking sideways at each other. Anna guessed she must have the right sort of voice because they were just hanging onto her every word. It was awesome!

"Make your choice. Make an agreement. Make a _life worth living_."

Anna smiled softly at her audience and allowed her energy to draw her back to the clearing, she began to fade into a cloud of gold. She must admit, she was very good at the theatrics! She would leave Jenny and her Uncle to finish up. Right now she had an ambassadorial squad to set up, to write a treaty and to get back to the TARDIS for a well earned sleep!

...

Jenny had listened to what Anna had said, unable to move, but able to watch as her entire staff hero-worshipped her. She wouldn't be normal if she didn't feel a little bit jealous. But she had done it. Graeme and goons were in a secured shuttle bound back to Earth with little likelihood of leaving it any time in the distant future. The trees and the humans had met in the Saphir Valley, overseen by Jenny, who had found herself rocketed to goddess proportions purely because Anna had channelled through her.

And now she had made her decision. Dad had rushed off back to the TARDIS with the promise of bringing the "Ole girl" to her. She had thought he would go off without her. He had Anna, why would he need his daughter?

But he came.

And Jenny realised.

She didn't need him after all.

She had made a life for herself searching for him. She had discovered a mother, and grandparents who loved her. And friends. She had a well paid, highly satisfying job that allowed her to travel far. But if that got boring, she still had a vortex manipulator, and she could always go home.

And in a way, she knew now that she would always have her dad.

The stories of Morgana, Lady Time, the woman who supported the universe, were brilliant. Anna wasn't there yet. She had yet to become Mother Eve. Everywhere, every planet and every civilisation, had some variation of the Morgana Legend. Lady Time who just wanted to go home. The ultimate weakness is love, but love can save you. That was the basic moral of the story.

Jenny stepped up the hill to the blue box, watching Anna hug a tree woman goodbye while a dark boy watched, smiling.

"... And don't forget, you simply must invite me to the wedding, then your coronation. Please!" Anna was grinning. Jenny smiled sadly. She may not like the end of the legend, but Anna was nice, she was sweet. She was more than a match for her dad, and she didn't realise what she had in this universe.

"Of course Anna, why wouldn't we? I would ask you to visit us, but I know that you have a legend to live, so you will be too busy to visit some people you met in passing," The tree-girl answered. She saw Jenny and curtsied slightly in her direction before leaving Anna with a squeeze.

Anna skipped over to the door.

"Come on then," She beamed. Jenny's dad went to open the door-

"I'm not coming."

"Woah, what?" Anna asked disbelieving. "You're _not_ coming? But you've been looking for him for ages!"

"Exactly Anns. Dad, I wanted to travel with you so badly. I have spent such a long time looking," She paused sadly. "But I've made a life here. I have a family. The associate I was talking about? She's the closest thing to a mum I have. So I can guarantee I'll be seeing you soon. Besides, someone needs to stay here, make sure everything gets sorted out. Setting up a good foundation for society. The-"

"Man that never would," Anna finished softly. She stepped forward and hugged Jenny. "I never got to thank you, for helping. I over-reached myself. I could have killed myself if you hadn't have taken some of the slack. So, thank you."

"What are families for ey?"

"Driving each other up the wall and calling up in tears at three in the morning," Anna answered instantly. "Guy in your life?"

"maybe..." Jenny inclined her head to her dad. Anna laughed and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen.

"Connection will probably be broken until I can find myself a permanent source, so here. My mobile number," Anna ripped it out and handed it over. "For girly chats at three in the morning! I'll see you soon, promise. So, TTFN then."

She turned and stepped into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor and Jenny alone.

"You're not mad at me are you dad?" She asked nervously. His face split into a wide grin.

"Never angry, but so _so_ proud." He stepped forward and span her around. "Go, live your life and be _fantastic_, just, remember your ole dad every once in a while. Give me (or Anna) a call and we'll come by."

"Bye daddy," Jenny felt tears welling up. "Now go before Anna fills your room with heeled shoes or something to wind you up!"

"Bye Jen, se you soon," The Doctor kissed her on the cheek and stepped into his blue box. A loud grating noise and wind filled the air, forcing Jenny back a step. She waved.

She had found him. And she was glad that she hadn't gone. She had a whole adventure right here, and if ever she got bored, Nana would take her for a week or two.

**A/N Ok, I know, it's terrible. But at least this adventure has ended, the writers block has shifted slightly and I can upload the other chapters I have stored on my computer. Dont hold your breath for a quick update, I am up to my eyes in work and any spare time I have is sleeping. **

**Thanks**


	33. Insert Innuendo Here

**A/N this chapter has been flying around in my head for a while now, and I wrote it before Morgana even got to the TARDIS with the Doctor. : ) lollums **

"Doctor," Anna declared loudly, "I want to go to shopping."

"What!" The Doctor chocked on his hot cup of tea, almost spitting it everywhere.

Anna rolled her eyes. As much as she really disliked the Doctor, her favourite game at the moment was making him choke by saying something ridiculous.

But she wasn't lying, she needed to go shopping, like some women needed chocolate. It was therapeutic.

"Yup, shopping," she sighed. "Mum said that there is a really fantastic mall type thing in the 51st century, almost a whole continent!" her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"No! I will not go shopping!" He banged his head against the wooden table. Anna had to bite back a laugh.

"Whoever said you had to come? You could drop me off," Anna stood up smiling sweetly, knowing she had already won this argument. "Give me some cash and leave me for the day. Pop back later."

"Fine," he muttered grudgingly. "But I wanted to take you to meet someone famous! Be back in the console room in five minutes."

Anna waltzed out of the room, heading towards her room to find some comfortable shoes and a perfectly sized handbag for her purse and mobile. Oh and a coat in case it was cold in the 51st century...

Five minutes later she skipped into the control room, swinging her blue bag around her arms and whistling happily. She laughed out loud when she saw the Doctor looking morbidly by the console, carefully twisting the dials.

"No need to look like I'm forcing you to put needles into eyes!"

"Shopping? _Shopping_?" he whined.

"Yes, when are we arriving?"

"I've already landed," he sighed, gesturing towards the door. Anna started to make for the door when the Doctor held out his hand.

"Forgot something," he smiled. Anna turned back and saw him holding a slim card. "It's a psychic credit card, any currency, any amount. You're mum used to use it when she made me bring her here. It is eleven in the morning, I'll meet you back here at four thirty, see you later."

"Bye," Anna grinned, waving as she slipped out of the TARDIS and into an alleyway. The sun was shining, and glinting off of the huge glass structure on the other side of the busy road. Several storeys high and stretching far in both directions, it was a sight to make any teenage girls heart quicken in unconditional excitement.

She darted across the road as if she had been crossing air traffic roads all her life, knowing just when to duck and when to sprint to avoid being knocked out by a low flying car. Then, Anna glided through the smooth glass fronted doors emblazoned with a crystal and _Diamante Mall _where she stopped dead and stared.

Shops lined ever wall, cafes and clothes stores, a New Look commandeering the far wall, glimpses of shops on upper levels, girls milling around chatting excitedly swinging bags with names that Anna had never heard off. The Doctor's card felt hot in her hands like an invitation, and it felt like it was slowly coaxing her into the nearest shop. _Spend me, spend me_, it chimed.

"Heaven!" Anna breathed in complete awe. So far the best shopping she had ever done was on Oxford and Fifth Street in Home London with Maria, her Mum and Rani. That place was dwarfed into insignificance when faced with the splendour and high consumer costs right here, right now.

Would she be finished by four thirty...

...

**POV **

I barrelled my way through the rather battered looking front door, dropping my schoolbag and flinging the keys onto the table. The door creaked ominously. I scowled, noticing almost immediately that the old style hinges were coming loose again. I turned, muttering darkly to myself, to the table, where I have been known to put various screwdrivers.

There's a pinboard above my little table. Empty usually, but I notice something, and suddenly all thoughts of rusty and loose hinges are erased from my mind.

A blue envelope is pinned up, my name scrawled upon the front in the untidy handwriting I have become so accustomed too over the years. I pull it down quickly, slipping up the flap and pulling out the note inside.

Short and sweet, just like me.

_Pick up Anna for me, I forgot, explain at later date, promise _

_Opposite Diamante Mall front entrance, 5 o'clock._

_More later. Sx_

I am confused, who is Anna, does he want me to babysit one of his friends because he doesn't want to go shopping with her? Typical bloke. Although, last time he popped in for a coffee he did mention me having to look after someone for him, it's why the guest room is ready. Has been for a couple of months now.

Come to mention it, he gave me another envelope then as well. I have to find it, it may be able to help me with this Anna person.

I cast a cursory glance at my watch, and see that it is already half four, and it is a twenty minute tram to Di Mall.

I roll my eyes, grab my keys and pull the door shut again behind me, wondering what the hell I would do for a week...

...

**Anna's POV**

I laid my bags against the base of the wall and sank down onto the small bench there; it was just big enough to fit two people and a lot of bags. It was starting to get cold.

The entrance to the alley was right next to me, so I would be able to hear the engines when the Doctor finally decided to grace me with his presence again. I was tired, my feet were sore and I was hungry.

He was late.

I had been perfectly on time, four thirty on the dot, waiting patiently. Now it was nearly five and I had decided that I was going to give the Doctor what for when he finally showed his crazy topped face again.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman asks, I shake my head, too busy planning sweet revenge on the Doctor. The woman sits down. "Hi."

I turn to her, confused as to why this woman was talking to me. Then I stare in complete shock. The woman looks about 25, maybe less, with blonde curls pulled up to a precarious ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes sparkle as if full of fire, and she is smiling. I feel like I know her.

"My name's River Song," the woman smiles, holding out her hand. I shake it, unable to speak. _Dad's nightmare_... I thought in shock.

Once a year from the day I was born, my father had a nightmare, he would dream back to the library, where the woman who was going to mean so much to the Doctor's life. All seven of the family would dream her sacrifice again and again, as River Song was replaced with Mum, then Nana, then me. Every woman who meant something to John Smith's life sacrificed themselves to save the Doctor. And every time, we would wake up the next morning in a cold sweat, and go and take the blue bound book of the TARDIS travels down and re-read the entry.

River Song... Mum bought her up in an argument once

"You say that I mean everything to you," Mum screeched. I knew that I shouldn't be listening in on the argument, but it was difficult when your parents had forgotten the parental control on their links. Besides, it was fun. "But what about River Song? You _still_ dream about her even now. She is the _Doctor's_ future, not yours John! We are your future, me and the kids, so start bloody acting like it and stop pining for some woman you met _once_!"

The real River was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, hi," I managed. I knew that I should have pretended nothing was up, but she might just think I'm scared because I have never met her before. Probably, this is the 51st century after all. I decided to play on that. "I'm waiting for my lift, so I might not be here very long."

"He isn't going to come," River smiled, settling back against the wall. I glance at her sharply, how can she know that? River seems to hear my unspoken question because she laughs a clear sharp, I'm right sort of laugh. "He told me to come and get you today because he gets tied up with... I think it was King Henry 12 and some green eyed boggy things. To be honest I got a bit bored because it was a "You had to be there" thing."

"Who?" I pretended to play dumb. It was River's turn for a sharp glance at me.

"You know perfectly well who I'm on about, unless you are not Annie and I've gotten the wrong Di Mall," She joked. I looked away.

"Technically I'm Anna, not Annie," I murmured. Out of the corner of my eye I saw River smile.

"Does that mean you trust me then?" she grinned. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Good, because I am freezing, and the bus leaves in a few minutes so we need to go."

I was confused. "Where are we going Ms Song?"

"Goodness me! Please, River. Ms Song indeed!" she chuckled. "Where do you think we are going to go? I've had the guest room made up for a good few months, like I said, bus leaves in a few minutes."

She stood up, and began picking up my stuff like it had already been sorted.

"Well, come on then," she said, "our lovely Doctor isn't going to turn up any time soon for all I know."

I thought for a second, could I trust her? Yes. Would it be safer going with River than to some hotel? Probably. Would I be on my own? No.

"Ok then," I decided.

**...**

River's house was painted pale blue, with a bright blue front door. Anna followed her temporary guardian up the steps and waited till the door had opened. Her jaw fell open in shock. The hall was pretty much _orange!_ Who paints their hallway orange? Seriously?

"Whats wrong?" River asked, dumping Anna's bags. She followed Anna's line of sight and laughed "three guesses who decorated!"

"It is rather his style isn't it," Anna conceded. She still felt unnerved. Her Uncle wouldn't have chosen orange, well, Anna _hoped_ he wouldn't!

"Don't worry, my mum and I decorated the living room, it's entirely normal!" River chuckled. "Tea?"

"Do they still have tea in the 51st century?" Anna asked doubtfully.

"No, not really. Whenever the Doctor brings my parents round they bring PG Tips with them and Kenyan coffee. Not to mention chocolate digestives. So I have tea. We old earth girls need what's normal!"

"Typically English reaction isn't it," Anna mused, following River into the kitchen. "All hell breaks loose so we make tea."

"That and tutting."

Anna laughed and sat down at the island. She noticed old earth tech, well, old earth for 51st, but futuristic from where she was from.

"You're an archaeologist, aren't you River," Anna asked. River turned back, tea pot in hand.

"What makes you say that dear?"

"Archaeology magazine," Anna pointed to a stack of magazines and books. "And you get my time period, but keep slipping up and giving me details about the future."

"Do you miss a trick?"

"All the time."

They paused, then burst out laughing.

"Ok, so what are you going to do with me for a week?" Anna asked "I pretty much exhausted the left hand row of shops in Di Mall, but the right will only take me a day. I'm going to have to find something to do!"

"I'm not an archaeologist. Not yet anyway, still studying. You could come to the Uni with me, the Doctor would never forgive me if anything happened to you! Especially if you're his niece," River answered, handing Anna a cup of tea. "We can tell everybody you're my niece or something, just visiting while your guardian is on holiday."

"Tante."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, Aunty River doesn't sound that great, so I can have Uncle Tom and Tante. Much better, then if I'm talking to my Doctor about staying with you, I don't create a paradox and he won't work out that Tante is you until he meets you again in his time stream. Win Win situation here River!" Anna explained slowly. River stared at her.

"Anyway, I start at 9:30, I'll be able to sneak you into the lectures, and I have mostly practicals this week anyway. I have a friend in the science department if you're more like him," She replied, sipping her tea slowly. "Or theres always the library, very good history section-"

"Spoilers!" Anna winked. "Those books are from my future River! But I am sure that I will be able to find myself something to do at the Luna University! How exciting!"

...

"Now, stay close and remember the cover!" River muttered to Anna as they walked through the doorway to the History department. Anna rolled her eyes, River was fussing like a mother hen, and Anna was certain that this was out of character, the River Song in her memories was sassy and confident and only really cared about the Doctor. Anna was certain that worry didn't register in her periphery.

"Tante, I am fine," Anna repeated. "But if you tell me this one more time I will deliberately wander off to annoy you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this," River smiled apologetically, "But I've been feeling ever so strange the past few hours. So forgive me for being neurotic about my niece."

"Since when have you had a niece River?" A deep, sexy voice asked in amusement "Wouldn't we have found out about her by now?"

"Now now Tommy, down boy," River teased, turning around with a sultry look. "What's my business is not yours, is it?"

"I don't know about that River, we used to have quite a lot of business if I recall rightly," Tommy winked. He was a tall, broad, good looking guy with sandy hair that flopped into dark green eyes. A chiselled chin and just general "phwar" aura made him instantly attractive. Anna then remembered the 51st century pheromones. For some reason, they were intoxicating. Anna wrinkled her nose at the strangers comment. As far as she was aware, this woman was going to become her Uncle's wife in the not so distant future.

"Insert innuendo here," Anna muttered. River laughed lightly.

"You've met my sister and her husband Tommy, so I don't see why you're surprised. My other, older sister, Anna's mum, died six years ago. Anna has been living with my mother but now she is old enough to travel and so she is here for the week," River smiled sweetly. "Now be a good boy and run along."

"Are you running too?" He asked.

"Certainly not!" River pretended to look shocked. "I distinctly recall telling you that our _business_ was strictly a one off agreement."

"Tante!" Anna muttered. She didn't have much experience with this level of flirting, coy glances and obvious clocking, the air feeling incredibly thick... "Please remember I was bought up much more conservatively than you!"

"Of course dearie," River smiled, turning back to the good looking newcomer. "Well, lovely seeing you then Tommy."

"And you Rivera darling, next time your sister is around, maybe I could meet her again?" Another suggestive wink.

"She's _married_ Tommy!" River looked scandalised.

"Invite him along to!"

"Right," Anna said loudly, hoping to hide her flaming face. "Tante, we really need to get going if you want to introduce me to the Professor before the workshop starts."

"Of course dearie, Tommy, I expect I shall have the unfortunate pleasure of seeing you soon."

"You love it darling, we both know it."

Tommy winked and turned, striding away down the chrome and blue corridor. Anna waited until he was out of sight before turning to River, eyebrow raised.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh dearie, everyone would be worried if I didn't turn up the heat a little," River laughed lightly. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"I don't think Uncle Tom would have appreciated that _level_ of flirting," Anna pointed out. River's eyes sparkled as she led the way down another corridor.

"He knows that I have my methods, and so long as he gets ... results *wink* he doesn't mind too much if he doesn't know what else I get up to."

"Insert innuendo here," Anna repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh isn't it just dearie!"

...

The canteen was heaving, students of varying colour, species, appearance, everything, were jostling about for space. It was quite a squeeze and Anna was surprised that River was considering even _trying_ to enter, let alone find somewhere to sit with their lunches.

"Excuse me boys," River sang, edging forward. "Thank you, excuse me!"

And they would part to allow them through before closing ranks again, as if this was an everyday occurrence that no-one took notice of any more.

_Knowing River, _Anna thought wryly _it probably is!_

If she had learnt anything about River over the past 24 hours, it was that River did as River pleases when River wanted to do it. And that she had some strange power over pretty much everybody that they had met. Tommy had only been the first.

River was moving toward a table in the centre of the room, the dead centre. There was a small table there, American style with four chair, three of which were taken up.

"Hello my lovelies," River cried, breaking free into the small circle around the table. Three (human) heads looked up from their dinner with bright eyes. They registered some degree of shock to see Anna with her.

"River, who's you're new friend?" The one male on the table asked, leaning back and tucking his hands behind his head, glancing appraisingly at Anna. Anna glared at him, but he just smirked.

"My niece," River said pointedly, "Anna. So don't even think about it Kris, I left your younger brother alone."

Kris looked mock outraged. "He is _still_ talking about you. Left alone my ass, you imprinted yourself onto him good and proper!"

"Don't you have someone else you can hit on?" River asked blithely. "I refuse to allow you to hit on my niece. Besides, she needs your chair."

"She can sit on my lap if she wants," Kris waggled his eyebrows. River opened her mouth to respond but Anna got their fisrt.

"_She_ has an issue with your complete lack of morals and your complete disregard of common decency. _She_ would also prefer it if you put a fair bit of distance between you just in case she becomes so offended she does something that you'll regret," Anna paused, eyes glinting dangerously. Kris was smirking again. "I believe I have some blunt scissors in my bag. A rather crude medical instrument I will admit, but I daresay it will work. And I won't need to look."

Understanding dawned on Kris's face and he crossed his legs uncomfortably. Then he sttod up, affected a little bow to Anna, winked at her, then balked when he saw her hand reaching towards her handbag.

"Ok minxy, I'm going!" He held his hands up in surrender. "But if ever you want a good time, you know where I am."

He disappeared into the crowd and Anna sank down onto his discarded seat. The three women on the table stared at her in amazement.

"I am speechless," One said, pushing her black hair from her eyes. She glanced at her watch. "And O Lord I have to go! Lovely to meet someone with as much fire as River!" Then she too upped and dashed off into the crowd.

"You know, Anna, wasn't it?" The third said, her brown hair perched precariously on top of her sharp face. Anna nodded confidently. "I don't think I have ever seen Kris give up so easily! He still hasn't given up on getting our River into bed, has he darling?"

"That is neither here nor there Trina," River replied, buttering her bread roll. "All that matters is that Anna will have a reputation as Diana by the end of the day."

"English student darling."

"Tante means that I will be seen as a protector of women and their virtues," Anna interceded. "No-one will be trying anything again."

"Well River, she is certainly from your tree isn't she! You're sister was made of much the same mettle if I remember rightly. So Anna, what's you're full name? Annabelle?" Trina asked, resting her chin on her fist to peer over her spectacles.

"No," Anna answered honestly. "Its Morgana."

Trina raised her eyebrows. "How unusual," she exclaimed. "Well I can safely say that River hasn't mentioned you."

"She doesn't tend to," Anna shrugged, tucking into her meal with caution, "We live so far apart its easier not to try and explain our family."

"Well, as you are here..."

"Anna," River muttered, kicking her under the table. Aloud to her friend she said, "Her mother died and she had been living with my old mum. But then the old woman kicked her heels up and Anna is staying with me for a while before going to her godparent's house in the Peninsular."

"Oh. How exciting for you," Anna wasn't sure if Trina believed River. She knew she probably wouldn't have. River was being so cavalier about her mother's death.

The bell rang and the canteen erupted into chaos.

...

"You have news?" Rasped a voice on the end of the com unit.

"yes" the voice modulator responded. "She is at the Luna University for a short while. She is staying with a family member till she moves to the Peninsular to live with her godparents. You will be better trying to access her there."

"The family member?"

"River Song, an archaeology student, final year. Going for her doctorate. She only appeared in all the books just before she arrived at the university. This woman and her sister, a Katrina Williams, are the only family that Morgana has. But Katrina is just a byname. She does not exist."

"Anything else?"

"I shall try and find out more. Are you sure this girl is the one you are after, she seems so ordinary. In fact, the only power I have noticed over the day is the ability to scare off the most single-track minded of men."

"It is her. Find out what you can."

"Payment?"

"Twenty Thousand Credits will be deposited into your bank at the end of the day."

**A/N Ok, so ignore the Wedding of River Song. And I am not sure if River is a bit OC. I actually really enjoyed writing the awkward for Anna scenes! And I know how unrealistic it is that a guy would run off if Anna looked as if she was going to play hard to get. For some unknown reason, guys see it as a challenge. But just imagine that he felt the bad wolf energy and the survival instinct kicked in. **


	34. Colour flash

Anna had found some 51st century equivalent of a mars bar – but bright blue... didn't taste so bad though so she had three. River had a practical that Anna had not been allowed in because it involved time travel machinery. River had raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at this before muttering to Anna that they should be the ones teaching the class. The Time Lady and the Time Lord's wife (to-be) (or not to be, zat is ze question).

So she had gone to the library. God, that sounded just like Hermione Granger then! It was definitely a "modern" library, vidlinks, holograms. Digi-downloads (which sounded like something Alex would witter on about for about a decade if given the chance) and all sorts of technology. Not many books. Anna felt a little disorientated. Library's were where books were kept, a safe sanctuary to drink in the smell of old paper. Nope, this one _stank_ of batteries, acid, wires and computers. Enough to put any self respecting girl (however technologically minded) off her studies.

"Anna!" a voice cried. She whipped around, almost instinctively defensive. It was the two women from the canteen; Trina and "oh God I'm late". Seemed as safe a bet as any, these were River's friends.

"Hello," Anna said cheerily, sliding onto a chair next to them. "Where are the books around here?"

"Oh," Trina drawled, "There is a special library for them in another block, we tend to use the technology, even amongst the English department."

"Oh."

"So, River's niece eh?" Trina leant forward "I was _very_ surprised to hear about you! River doesn't talk of her family much. Although she has been visited by a ginger sister and said sisters husband." She leant forward with an air of faux confidence "River looks _much_ more like the husband!"

"That's my family you're talking about, I'd prefer it if you refrained from rudeness Trina," Anna said icily.

"Point taken darling," Trina raised her hands and laughed falsely. "So, what were you're parents like?"

"I don't remember them. They were scientists, but were involved in an accident when I was young/ I never knew them," Cover story test: Result, holding.

"Really? How terrible for you!" _I sincerely doubt you feel sorry for me falsey_ "Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"They were in the accident also, I wasn't – obviously" Anna answered, looking down and doing a very good job of looking like this was getting her down. "Do you mind if we don't talk about it? There is a reason why Tante doesn't mention my side of the family, it is far too painful for us to remember the tragedy."

"Of course... You were bought up by your grandmother?" _Does this woman seriously not take a hint?_

"Yes, but she died recently, the one thing they haven't cured is old age...I miss her," Anna was being truthful here at least, it was an admission that she missed her family. All of it, irritating Nana Jackie included!

"Oh you poor, poor thing," Trina cooed. The other woman was looking between her friend and Anna curiously. "And you have to be pushed between relatives!"

"No, I asked if I could stay with family before going to the Peninsular. It means I feel closer to Nan." _OK, suspicious now..._

"What will you do when you're in the Peninsular? School again?" Trina uncrossed her arms, and Anna noticed a flash of bluey green as she did so.

"I don't know," Anna said frowning. "Why do you want to know?"

"Anna!" River appeared over her shoulder. Anna had never felt so relieved (_well, tell a lie, there was that one time – NOT IMPORTANT!) _to see someone. "Time to go Dearie, I'm done for the day. Bye my loverlies."

She very deliberately waved at them, and all but escorted Anna from the hall.

"Are you ok?" She asked instantly, turning Anna to face her anxiously.

"Why wouldn't I be...?" Anna asked slowly. "I figured since you sat with them at lunch yesterday, you trusted them."

"First rule of combat: Don't trust anyone," River said seriously.

"Even you?" Anna teased. "I'm fine Tante! Take a chill pill. Jeez, if you're this bad as an _Aunt_ how will you be as a _mother?"_

"I don't plan on ever finding out!"

...

"I think she's lying," the raspy, distorted voice sounded over the comms unit to the little man at his computer screen. "But if she is, we have no hope of discovering the truth."

"What makes you, the best criminal in the galaxy, think _that?" _Drawled said man, leaning back in his swivel chair.

"She is close to River Song. And we both know that it is _she_ who is the most feared woman in the galaxy. River Song lies. I'll best this niece of hers has been taught how to lie as easily as breathing since the day she was born."

"Do you have anything of _use_ to tell me?"

"She has family. Use it."

Beeeeeeeeeppp. The sound of being disconnected.

The small man pressed his fingers together in front of his face in a thoughtful gesture. Use her family eh? Well, he could do that, he just needed to find where they were...

...

"Anna Dearie?" River called from the kitchen.

River had a library, a proper books not computers library. Some were obviously picked up while travelling with the Doctor, they looked far too new, and smelt to old, to have been bought in this technological age.

Anna hated the smell. Everything stank of computers worse than the main office room at Torchwood HQ. She was getting used to it, slowly.

She sighed, going to put the first edition (and brand spanking new looking) of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ back on the shelf.

"Coming," she called, but paused as a photograph fell from the pages onto the floor. It was of a tall gangly guy in tweed, laughing brightly with his arms wrapped around River on a space deck, looking out onto the milky way. One of those, I-didn't-know-you-were-taking-the-photo! Pictures, unguarded and honest. Anna smiled, and slipped the picture of the future Doctor and River away.

"Wassup?" Anna chirruped, slipping onto the seat opposite River at the island. River looked aghast.

"Wassup? _Wassup?_ I thought you were supposed to be upper class missy!"

"Yeah Yeah, your mum."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's an ...old earth thing..." Anna frowned watching as River was trying to paint her nails. "Did you want some help with that?"

"Yes please Dearie," River sighed, handing the fiddly bottle over. "I've done the clear coat, but I haven't added the colour yet!"

Anna pulled the brush out of the nail varnish and her eyes, big anyway, became the size of saucers. She dropped the bottle, nail varnish oozing from the lid into a great, mocking, pool.

Turquoise. It was bright, undeniably, turquoise.

"Anna," River asked, worried. "Anna dearie whats wrong?"

"It turquoise," she managed to splutter out. "Tante you have _turquoise_ nail varnish."

_Trust not she with turquoise nails..._

Stuck on replay, again and again and again and again... _She wasn't supposed to trust River_

Anna jumped up, staring at River in fear, backing away.

"It was you," She gasped, breath hitching in her throat. "All along it was you..."

"Anna, you will listen to me right now!" River came forward slowly, her hands open in front of her, in sweats and a baggy shirt. Safe feeling. "Anna, what was it about the nail varnish."

"It was you, I was never supposed to trust you!" Anna's back hit the wall. She was trapped.

River stopped, and understanding dawned on her face.

"Anna, do you have visions?"

"No!"

"Then what has my nail varnish to do with anything?" River stopped where she was and sat down. She pulled a stick of credits from her pocket. "Do you want to know who he is?"

"I need to go!" Anna cried.

"Anna it is not safe for you to go out there. While you are with me I can protect you!" River jumped up and grabbed Anna's arm. "Anna, listen to me. The Doctor once told me you can tell when someone is telling you the truth, especially when you're scared. Right now you're terrified so I trust that this will work:

_I am not going to hurt you!"_

Something, at the very back of Anna's mind was saying not to trust her. But the rest, overwhelmingly so, began to calm down.

"What do you want from me?" Anna whispered.

"To protect you," River replied.

"You sold out on me!" she accused, order returning to her chaotic thoughts.

"Anna, listen to me, my spies tell me that there is someone who is using the Criminal Web to find you. I have been trying to find out who, and why he wants you. But Anna, you have to be on your guard at all times."

"First rule of combat," Anna whispered. "Trust no-one" with that, she tried to use the venusian martial arts her dad had taught her. But River must have been some psycho bad girl. She didn't even bat an eyelid and simply pushed Anna's hand away.

"Trust me," she said simply.

...

"River Song has found information," The second best criminal in the galaxy said in a slightly panicked voice to the small man. He was preparing to leave, packing equipment up into boxes with portable computers everywhere.

He stood up straight. "Deal with her then."

"You don't deal with River Song, she deals with you. The girl is with River. River will undoubtedly return her to the care of the Doctor. Either way it will be impossible for you to touch her. I very much doubt she will be left alone for long enough for you to find her."

"What are you suggesting?" He said icily.

"Get away now while you have the chance, River Song doesn't do second chances. Nor does she forgive. And she never forgets. I'm warning you that this endeavour of yours, for this almost ordinary young girl, will only end badly. The Doctor and River Song. Look at the legends. You can't touch that kid. And if they have taken a vested interest in her, you can bet that she is more than just their niece."

"What are you saying? She is their child?" He asked excitedly. This would be like striking gold on Kalapatosh.

"No, I'm saying she is dangerous. Just as dangerous as them. This is my information and my advice. I do not expect payment for this. I am out, I want no further part in this."

"you don't have a choice."

"I will not die for a cause I don't know about."

"Oh, this girl is powerful alright," he grinned evilly, rubbing his bony hands together "Powerful enough that should she fall into the right hands, she would be completely unstoppable."

"Nevertheless. She is too well protected. I refuse to risk my life for something you cannot gain access to. Goodbye."

"Oh goodbye my little mole," he cackled, pulling a vortex manipulator from a box. "But I know that she will not heed instruction. She will be on her own at some point. I will just have to wait."

...

River handed Anna the last bag as they settled down onto the bench outside Di Mall, exactly one week after Anna had arrived. They sat in silence for a few moments before River reached into her pocket and pulled out a square wooden box that she handed to Anna.

"Here, I want you to keep this on you at all times, no matter what old Grouch says in there," she said softly. Anna opened the box to reveal a small pistol, old earth, almost Victorian in design with a short barrel and a pearl handle. "If you change the dial it will change the type of bullet, doesn't need reloading or anything."

"Tante, I cant..." Anna started. She had never carried a gun except when on Torchwood missions back home. Mum and dad didn't like it.

"Anna, I want you to stay safe even when I can't protect you, or the Doctor isn't around to save you. You have to trust me. I will try and neutralise the enemy independently but just in case."

"River, you _know_ what I can do, you've _seen _it. I can protect myself if the need arises."

"Anna Smith, I don't want you to end up getting fried because of this! You nearly burnt yourself out in Bannerman Road, and while your resilience has grown with the exposure to the time vortex, it might still happen," River paused and took a deep breath. "It would kill him if anything happened to you."

"Ok, I'm not happy with this..." Anna slipped the gun into an inside pocket of her jacket. "You're going to have to go, he'll be here soon."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Tante, you are not the only one to have become well aquainted with the dealings on the criminal underworld and almost losing your life! Of course I'll look after myself," She smiled. "But you have to promise to look after yourself too?"

"I promise"

They hugged awkwardly in the only way possible while sat next to each other on a park bench.

"Call me if you need me."

"Ditto Tante. Bye."

Anna waved as River ran over to the entrance and knew she was stood on the other side of the door "just in case".

The TARDIS sounded next to Anna and her crazy haired uncle stuck his head out of the door, beaming with pride.

"On time, see! Told you I could do it!"

"You're a week late moron," Anna laughed and handed him a load of bags. "I had to make my own way. Lets go."

The Doctor looked a little shocked. "A week late? An entire _week_ late? No, that can't be right! A _week?..."_

Anna laughed. It was good to be home.

Oh no, she did _not_ just think that!

**A/N sorry for the long time, exams and all that just zap time more than a sontaran on a battle field with a vortex manipulator. Cant guarantee a speedy update either tbh!**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	35. Anna of the court

"Remember, do not-"

"Change history," Anna completed, snapping her trunk shut. "I know. I'm not your average companion."

"Yeah, well, just to make sure," The Doctor muttered, fiddling with some oddity or another on the console.

"In all honesty Uncle Tom, I will probably find it a lot easier to leave history alone if you are not there as there will be no random alien excursions to deal with," Anna replied in a matter of fact voice, regarding The Doctor with her big brown eyes like a nurse would look upon her misbehaving charge. She ignored the Doctor's hurt glance in her direction. "Don't pout, you know it's true. And there is no way I'm running in _this_ dress! Now, honest opinion, how do I look?"

She stood up straight and shook out the folds of her awkward garments. Anna had on a dark crimson damask day dress, low cut across her chest, nipped in at the waist and flowing out into a full, sweeping skirt, split at the front to reveal a gold and cream luxurious underskirt. The same intricate leaf design decorated the front panel of the dress in gold thread, and the ends of her full-cuffed sleeves. Her thick dark hair was coiled against the back of her head, half hidden by a matching read headdress perched just beyond her hairline.

The Doctor scrutinised her carefully. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Bit low cut," he sniffed eventually. Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's 1528, Tudor Court of Henry VIII. _This_ is the latest fashion, even considering they're all catholic or protestant. And might I remind you, you are my _uncle_ not my dad," She sighed, then placed both hands on her hips and leant forward slightly "Can't breathe though. I suppose I'll have gotten used to a corset by the time you get back."

"I don't like this," The Doctor muttered, scuffing his toe against the metal grating. "You're only 16, you should still be at school..."

"Then take me back to Bannerman Road," Anna replied quietly. "Seeing as you won't do that the least I can do is make the most of my situation and have a bit of experiencing local culture, without you dragging me into trouble! We've already been through this! I may be 16, but do I act it? Ok I strop, but on average? Need I remind you who brokered peace between the humans and the Cheems?

"You..."

"I rest my case."

"But-"

"Please, just let me do this! I have my mobile and if I need you I have no doubt that you'll come running back. You want me to become independent, so let me! You're worse than a father!" Anna exclaimed in frustration. She took a deep breath, one hand on her abdomen.

"I know, I know," The Doctor turned around and inputted co-ordinates. "But I know that if anything happens to you I'll probably have half the universe on my back! And the next! I must say though, all the time periods _possible_ and you choose this one!"

"Most of the trips we've had have been to the future unless you haven't noticed," Anna said firmly, fastening a cloak around her neck now she knew she was victorious. "And you still refuse to let me back to Bannerman Road. I've been to the Diamond Mall of the 51st century, the Kopperburg Museum in the 31st on Mendeleev, Winston Churchill is now a mutual friend. I want to experience history _properly_. Look, you have to go to this funeral whether you want to or not. The Brigadier was a good friend to you in UNIT. Stop trying to put it off. I am sure I am perfectly able to hold off the possible-non-existent advances of men in tights!"

"well...um...I know what Henry's like though, pretty girl like you he can't resist..."

"Anne Boleyn will be there, from what I've read, she's not one to let a waif like me steal her fella!"

"Alright. Don't drink. We seem to have more resistance to wine than humans, but we feel the effects worse so don't...overdrink..." He replied sulkily. Anna knew that she could wrap him round her finger as well as mum, Aunt Donna and River-in-the-future would be able to. She laughed airily.

"I'm in the period before water sanitisation was even dreamt of. The only safe drinks are ale and wine," She paused dramatically before continuing sarcastically "But of _course_ I won't drink! I'll be a shrivelled wreck by the time you pick me up."

"Don't do that," he warned "They won't tolerate it. Independence in a woman is not appreciated."

"I know, getting it all out now!" she replied cheekily, pulling a pair of black gloves on. "Page! Take my trunk for me! _Please_"

The Doctor shrugged and grabbed her trunk, pushing it out of the door and into a cobbled courtyard.

"thanks Doc," Anna smiled. She adopted her upper class accent that she had used moving in the elite circles, in a world of cocktail parties and mixing with royalty, while back home. "That will be all, I thank you for your pains."

The Doctor gave a mock salute and grinned. "Call me if you need me, I'll come back straight away! And don't get into trouble."

"I would say likewise, but have you noticed? Trouble seems to magically find us. I swear we are magnets!" Anna said mock seriously.

"What are you doing for ID?" The Doctor began fussing again, stepping from the TARDIS entrance.

"I'll see you in a month," Anna grinned, turning to the stone castle before her. The Doctor gave her a brief hug before disappearing into the TARDIS, last minute advice being shouted through the door right up until She dematerialised.

"So, what do I do now," Anna murmured softly to herself. She had an alias, money, clothes and the small pearl-handled gun which River had given her "just in case". But Anna wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do right now. Did she wander up to the back door and knock? She was lacking in the correct Tudor etiquette for approaching the Royal Winter palace. Letters of introduction? Fine. What to drink and where? Sorted. Which door to go to? Not a clue.

The slim wooden door set in the rough-cut wooden wall flung open and a young man raced out, cap askew. He skidded to a stop when he saw Anna, turned on his heel and dashed back inside. The whole exchange lasted less than five seconds. Anna looked over her shoulder, half wondering if a big gap-toothed alien was behind her. Nope, nothing. It was her then.

A moment later, a shriek could be heard inside. Anna straightened her back even more- the corset seemed to it naturally enough anyway- and raising her chin enough to make her look well-bred. Good old Nanny Blackburn. Much despised, but a girl couldn't hope for a better elocution and etiquette teacher. She wished that she had been bought up in this universe, girls weren't expected to know girly things like how to walk with a book on your head and sew at the same time. Shame really, wasted knowledge.

The boy dashed out again and stood staring at her curiously under his eyelashes. A heaving panting sound followed him as a wide girthed, red faced woman waddled out, squeezing her bulk through the door.

"My apologies," Anna called, picked a fold of her skirt up to step across a suspicious looking puddle. "My journey was not as long as expected, I believe I am expected in but half an hour."

"Whose you?" the boy asked curiously, pushing his cap up onto the back of his head. He was about a year or two younger than she was, sweet looking with big brown eyes framed by pale lashes and pale freckled skin. The fat woman caught up with him, using a shovel of a hand to swipe him across the back of his head.

"Mind ye manners and get you to the Lady and tell 'er Lady Thyme's arrived," she said in a coarse voice to the boy. To Anna she said "I apologise for the boy MiLady, we didn't catch 'im young enuf. Sorry there were no one owt to greet yer, but no one 'eard the carriage arrive. Why have yer been dropped round 'ere at the stables and not at the front?"

"My groom and I were unsure, so he left me here and has gone over to the Green Garden stables with the carriage. He shall board there."

"O'course Milady, the front door though next time Ma'am, you'll get a welcome. Would yer rather walk frough the servants or go round ter the front and come in the acceptable way?"

"Whichever way is more appropriate I'm afraid," Anna smiled "It is my first time at court, I need to make the correct impression."

"Front then Milady. When the boy comes back he will take yer round on a horse or in the trap. I'll get someone to fetch yer trunk for yer," The servant bobbed her fat a bit in an attempt at a curtsey. Anna nodded in response.

...

Twenty awkward minutes later, Anna was being lifted onto a horse, perched sideways.

"I am dressed inappropriately for the ride," Anna panicked, she'd always hated side-saddle back home as she'd always had to wear a god-awful "habit" dress.

"Don't you worry Lady Thyme," The same boy from earlier, dressed now in a dark shirt and breeches, took hold of the bridle and began to walk the bay mare forward. "You'll be up there for no more than a quart of an hour."

"You speak well for a serving boy," Anna commented softly. "What's your name?"

"Charlie Milady," He smiled back at her. "Me mam taught me how to read and speak properly, she was a good woman my ma, but her pa threw her out as she married beneath her in his opinion. What we lacked in money we made up with love though."

"Sounds like the perfect household in my opinion," Anna smiled, "I was lucky enough to have both. I still do, my husband is a wonderful man."

"Rich to I've heard," Charlie muttered. He looked up sharply. "I apologise for speaking out Milady, I will not bother you the rest of the journey."

The silence lasted a minute if that.

"I don't mind you know," Anna said softly "I married him because I loved him, and I still do. The money and title were a bonus that pacified my family."

"lucky for you. No woman would look my way. I should be the grandson of a Baronet but I'm not," he sighed. "The Tylers are an ordinary hard-working folk but they're my kind of folk. The folk you find up in this 'ere palace you'll be staying at. Too much gossiping and backstabbing in my opinion Milady, nah, honest folk me family are."

"You are a Tyler?" Anna repeated with a small smile. Maybe he was family... either way, she could manipulate this to her advantage!

"Begging your pardon Milady, stepping out of my place again, always doing that. I talk to much, that's my trouble."

"A worthy fault of mine too. One my mother has instructed me to curb for fear of getting myself into trouble," Anna laughed lightly. She pulled on the reins to stop the horse. "I should like to be friends with you Charlie Tyler."

The boy looked up at her, frowning. "You want to make a good impression and not have a bad reputation yes Milady?"

Anna nodded.

"Then you cannot be friends with a page." He said sternly, pulling the horse forward.

"But I don't see why I cannot be friends with a possible cousin," Anna replied back quietly. The horse stopped.

"Are you a Tyler Milady?"

"My grandmother is Irene Tyler, a working class woman who married the third son of the wealthy Lord Hathaway God-rest his soul. It was only-"

"I know of Irene, she is my father's Aunt," Charlie looked up at her sadly. "And that Lady Thyme is another reason not to talk to me, I am a blacksmiths son. It is not allowed or recognised that I am a wealthy woman's cousin."

"No-body need know cousin," Anna said softly, wondering at the stroke of luck which had bought this kid to her nor that what she had said was an actual link in this guys past. He could help her! "And I should like your help. I am new to court and don't know how the bell rings as it were. If I take you into my employ as a Thyme then you will be able to help and advise me. Who do you work for now?"

"The house Milady," Charlie answered. He looked affronted. "I do not need your help."

"You are a blacksmith?"

"yes"

"Good, my husband's estate is looking for a blacksmith, and the current blacksmith has only just stopped accompanying my Mother-in-law the Dowager Lady Thyme due to his age," Anna was unsure where all this was coming from. She didn't have an estate, a husband, a mother in law. She was talking tosh. He was probably some great-great-great times one hundred grandfather or something rather than a cousin! She would let him down when she left again.

"Then by all means Milady, speak to your husband, a blacksmith is a better position than a page, but I should not like to be companion."

"We shall talk when my husband arrives at court. I shall write to him directly."

"Hush now Milady, we are approaching the gates, if I am to advise you to your bearing, then do not be seen talking kindly with a page in confidence like you have been this walk. You must move within your own circle and I mine, they do not mix."

"I thank thee Charlie." Anna reached down, as Charlie lifted her down to the floor. "I do hope the ride has not made a difference to my attire!"

"You look most becoming my Lady," Charlie smiled. "Lady Carey is here to meet you. She is my mistress. I am under the Howard bearing."

Then, as if he was never there, Charlie was gone. Anna turned to the steps where a slim, pale girl with blonde hair was stood in a dark green and yellow dress. Anna approached her, a little nervously.

"Lady Thyme!" The new acquaintance cried, after an obligatory curtsey. "I am Lady Mary Carey, I do hope you do not mind sharing my quarters with me and my sister, but all of the other Ladys in waiting have bed pairs. And my sister and I have so much room, it seemed only fair. And our husbands are such good friends! A bed has been put into our room. It is practically unheard of for three women to share a room! Isn't it exciting to be the first?"

"Of course," Anna smiled, a little wrong-footed by the young woman's exuberance and talkativity. Anna took her offered arm and the pair began to cross the courtyard arm in arm. "And pray tell me your sisters name Lady Carey. I should not like to be a stranger to her when we meet for she will already know my name."

"Please call me Mary when we are alone, I should rather be friends than acquaintances," Mary beamed, scanning the courtyard with sky-blue eyes. "How long have you been in London?"

"But a day, I set of from Hampshire yesterday afternoon and rode through most of the night. My husband did not want to me stay at an inn alone," Anna wasn't sure where all of this was coming from either, it was just natural. Now she just had to remember to make it consistent. Funny thing was it felt as if that all _had_ happened. "I did not know I was coming to court until the day before yesterday."

"We wives must do as we are bid," Mary forced a laugh. Anna glanced sideways at her. There was a forced smile and the bitter look in her eye.

"What has your husband forbidden you from doing Lady Mary?" Anna asked quietly. Mary started and looked across to her new companion. She seemed to be battling between revealing all and retaining her pride. Suddenly, her eyes caught on to something over Anna's shoulder. Once again, Anna fought the desire to rush around and shoot whatever it was coming towards her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked over her shoulder. Another slim woman was approaching, her hair dark making her skin seem even paler with regular features and small round eyes framed by lashes as dark as her raven hair. _Without mascara too_, Anna thought bitterly.

"Anne!" Mary smiled, extending a hand to the newcomer. She turned to Anna, "Lady Anne Thyme, might I present to you my sister, confidante and best friend, Anne Boleyn. My dear Anne, our new bedfellow, Lady Anne Thyme"

Anna stared at Anne Boleyn in shock. This was going to be a LOT more interesting than she first thought!

...

Anna peeked around the door to her chambers clad only in a nightgown and cap bearing a candle before her. She had noticed an office when the Boleyn sisters had taken her to their chambers, a private mans room. She wanted to take a look.

Of course, she did have an ulterior motive in coming to a strange time period, alone, against River's advice given the current hunting situation. She wanted to force her hunters to show their hand early in the game. If she was alone, they were more likely to attack. In the tudor period, they were more likely to stand out and for her to notice them. Of course, this worked the other way, she was going to stick out too, so they would recognise their target...

Not that Uncle Tom knew any of this, or about how she had stayed with his future spouse while in the 51st century. Nor what was uncovered there. She knew she shouldn't have to worry about turquoise nails here, not unless someone suddenly decided that the teal dye for clothes would make an excellent hand stain. Which was highly unlikely.

The door seemed further away than she had at first thought. The corridors were cold and Anna soon regretted not taking the shawl from the chair as she left. She hear a noise down the corridor ahead as it curved around. Someone moving towards _her_.

Anna blew out her candle quickly and slipped behind one of the big hanging wall tapestries which hid secluded alcoves (the girls had pointed them out to her earlier), hoping that she wouldn't be noticed at all.

It seemed rather too convenient for her that the footsteps stopped practically outside her hideaway so she could hear the whole conversation. Two guys, one still in the up-and-down boy years and the other a man with a seedy voice.

"You say there is a new girl in the court boy?" asked seedy.

"yessir, arrived just today. She is bedding with the Ladies Carey and Boleyn on the door down the hall from here. I have bought you as you desired. But with three women in the chamber and a door that locks from the inside, I fear you must have to wait to see her, till she is presented at court tomorrow morning Milord," the youth replied.

There was a sharp sigh.

"Yes, it was a foolish endeavour," he paused "Is she married?"

"She's Young Lord Thyme's Lady, he has apparently called her to Court to meet her when he returns from his business in Calais. Very close they are so I've heard."

"So you think she will have influence?"

"Over her Lord, certainly. Over the King, once he's seen her. She's a real beauty and could make her husband a very rich man should his fancy be diverted from Mistress Boleyn..."

"And we all desire the Howards to lose their control here in court... Yes, I shall see... When is Thyme due back from France?"

"Shortly, but I believe his Lady would be the best to answer that..."

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"Hard to say, she has only been here hours. Study her character for herself when you get the chance and I shall as well."

"Are you giving me orders, _boy_?"

"No Milord! Just offering advice, thats all Milord, honest!"

"Here is a coin for thy pains, now take me back to my chambers."

And with that, the footsteps receded down the corridor again.

_Seems a pointless place to have a conversation_ Anna mused, suspicious.

She carefully crept from her hiding place and back to her bed again where she pondered the words till dawn.


	36. cracks and intruiges

**A/N: Ok so long time no write, I know. But to be honest, i didn't have a SINGLE review for my last chapter! **** where did you all go? Still reading or is this to a ghostly audience? **** Anyway. Back to Anna... **

Anna had to admit that she was a little nervous, she was being presented to the most famous royals in history... by the one that split them up. Not strange at all. _Wait till Luke hears this!_ The castle wasn't the plush imaginings of the Phillippa Gregory's and the film-makers of the 21st century, but there were tapestries on the wall, the chairs were velvet and the _people_ were the most lavish of all! The reed bed floor was a bit of a strange one to walk on but she would just get used to it. The _people_, well, they laughed and joked at an unnatural pace. Their clothes were flamboyant and lined with fur and velvet and gold thread and buttons of pearls. The more extravagant the dress code, the more ambitious they were seemed to be the unspoken rule. Anna felt positively underdressed with her plain, simple dark blue day dress. The most extravagant item was a white band on her hood and a gold ring on her finger (which felt odd just being there). Hardly a big spender!

But the royal couple themselves were a direct contrast in themselves! The definition of opposites. Queen Catherine of Aragon – the Spanish Princess, a devout catholic, dressed in the dark and demure, everything covered up dresses that she was renouned for. Her gold cross around her neck for all to see. Her husband, the most famous King in British history, dressed as an exceptionally gaudy courtier with the glossiest and sleekest blonde beard Anna had ever seen. He boomed at his own jokes (at least everyone knew when to laugh alongside him) and slapped his thigh and talked under the loud assumption that what he was saying actually mattered. Of course, it did, but Anna found him to be rather incredibly arrogant and actually rather irritating.

"Your majesties," Anne Boleyn cried over the hubbub of women and men chatting idly. She curtsied deeply as Mary prodded Anna to stand just behind her. "If I might present Lady Anne Thyme to you, she arrived late yesterday evening."

Anna stepped forward, recognising this as her cue and dropped into a curtsey of her own. "Your majesties," she said, standing and offering them her most dazzling smile "My husband has often told me of the honour of serving two such noble and beautiful royals such as yourselves and I am so very pleased that you allowed Lord Thyme to bring me to court this Winter. However, if I may plead ignorance for the ways of court, I apologise for my defect but hope under the tutalge of yourselves and your ladies, I might become an asset rather than a burden to the court of England." And she curtseyed to finish _Talk about brown-nosing..._

King Henry seemed to be rather pleased with the pompous little speech – or maybe with what he saw rather than what she said (the latter was more likely anyway) – but the Queen seemed to be surveying Anna with suspicion despite the smile on her face. Seemed fair. But they welcomed her warmly and allowed her to mingle into the crowd of Ladies-in-waiting and Chambermen (or whatever the male equivalent was) to be introduced to far more people than she could possibly ever remember.

One face stuck out in her mind though his name evaded her. He had a thin ratty face with a black moustache and beard. But it wasn't important. Anna passed this niggling feeling to the back of her mind and continued on with the (rather dull) workings of court. That night there was a masquerade ball and Anna fell into bed, pleasantly tired and thinking that if her stay were to continue like this she would consider it a holiday.

...

Some days later, Anna finished her morning sewing with the Queen's ladies and begged to be excused from the afternoon hunt. She waved Anne and Mary off, hoping that Anne caught the King's attention today and herself had to bat off the unwelcome advances of George Bolyen. Again.

To avoid the all piercing eyes of the court, Anna picked up a volume of poetry (not recognising the author, it was French) and hurried to the upstairs gallery. She had an ulterior motive for being there, not just hiding. While taking a walk around the castle with Her Majesty and the other Ladies the day before, Anna had noticed that the room didn't seem to quite fit with the era. Something didn't fit but, at the time, she hadn't been able to work out what. Now she was back again.

Starting at one end of the long wood panelled room, she pretended to be admiring various portraits and ugly landscapes while instead closely analysing every piece of art, furniture and upholstery in the room. She had just passed a beautiful renascence vase when she noticed a thin, decidedly metal wire snaking behind a piece of panelling, almost too thin to see. She stepped in for a closer look when the door at the end of the gallery opened.

Anna jumped back and immediately started admiring the picture above (rather unfortunately a gruesome battle landscape, why people thought that was beautiful she would never understand!). Luckily, it was just Tyler.

"What can I do for you?" Anna asked curiously. She had spoken to him just the day before.

"Not here," he panted, glancing around him to the empty room "This way!" and promptly dragger her down a servant corridor.

"How risqué..." Anna muttered to herself. Louder she said: "Tyler what is it?"

"You know how you told me about the conversation you overheard first night?"

"Yes?"

"Found out who it was Milady," Tyler paused, "From what I've gathered, it was Ole Lord Carborough, his daughter married Percy o'Northumberland after the scandal with Lady Anne."

"But surely he would _want_ His Majesty to notice Anne if there is a scandal, she would be disgraced."

"No milady, that's not how it works. His Majesty King Henry finds suitable husbands for his... fancies. And if they bear him a son, the higher the position they receive. Lady Anne, if she could secure King Henry's fancy, would be a very powerful woman indeed," Tyler paused, checking around him again "And the only woman at court more powerful than the Queen is the wife of the Duke of Northumberland. But Carborough is certain that Lady Anne would accumulate power to put his girl out of power. The Percy's are a powerful lot but they have never sought the throne."

"So he wants me, a married woman, to divert the King's attention," Anna felt outraged. "I most certainly won't do it! I love my husband and it would disgrace me to dishonour him so! I –"

"That's the other part Milady," Tyler interjected "He thought because you were young and impressionable that you could be convinced to...use witchcraft..."

Anna felt truly gobsmacked and probably looked rather unladylike with her mouth open.

"How did you find this out Tyler?" She whispered, eyes wide, "His serving boy is obviously poorly paid if he will allow his master to be accused thus!"

"I heard it from his own lips," Tyler said seriously. "He asked to speak to me, knowing that I was newly employed by your husband and thinking that my allegiance had not yet been formed. He asked what your opinion of King Henry was and began hinting at ... the tricks of the weird sisters. He proposed to pay me quite a substantial sum of money and to purchase my discharge to a forge if I would attempt to convince you, or feed him information. I was disgusted."

"What did you do?"

Tyler's face broke out into a grin, "Took the money and came straight here to tell you what happened. Be on guard Milady. I thought that we could conspire to feed him untruths so he does not get suspicious about my allegiance. I would never betray you cousin. But this way, he is paying for my removal to my home to take over my father's forge at very little inconvenience to yourself or Lord Thyme!"

"Well, well well!" Anna giggled back, feeling like a true member of the court now she was deceiving someone (and no, the whole deceiving the entire court that she was someone she was not didn't count, she had to do that in everyday life anyway!) "I think we have an arrangement then Tyler! If he wants to know anything, come and ask me before you give him an answer."

"I will Milady."

Anna turned to walk away, but remembering the wire, stopped and turned back. "Tyler!" she called. He sprang back instantly like the good servant he had been trained to be. "I need to ask you to look at something."

Much to his confusion, Anna dragged him back out to the gallery and pointed to a hairline crack in the paintwork.

"What do you think that is?" She asked.

"A crack. Happens you know, we can't keep up the entire house all the time, and this room has badminton played by the King," Tyler explained patiently, wondering why this was being drawn attention to. Anna gave him a strange look.

_Perception filter_

"It's a wire, a thin strip of metal, much thinner than usual," She said, matter of factly. Look at it out of the corner of your eye and tell me what you see."

Tyler expected that little would change and that this fine lady was actually hiding a form of insanity, what was a wire? But to prevent dismissal, he complied.

"What trickery is this?" he gasped. Anna nodded to herself, there was no way he was faking that response. His eyes were practically bulging in shock. "Is it witchcraft?"

_Fair enough, Tudor's still have one foot in the dark ages!_

"Of a sort," Anna said drily. Tyler turned to her, fear in his eyes. "I know of a branch of witches from the Northern lands across the water who use such tricks as this. My husband and I are on a continual lookout to protect England from their evil grip. We are great authorities on their habits. And now Tyler, I have decided to ask for your help."

"To fight witches?!" He asked incredulously "Or to aide them?"

"Tyler, I am not a witch, I fight the dark forces that plot against our king and against our God," Anna reprimanded quietly, a steely, no nonsence tone to her voice. Tyler seemed satisfied, if still a little doubting.

"What do you need me to do?"

Anna was amazed at how quickly he had accepted her story and his readiness to help her. One day, she was sure that his courage and his loyalty would get him killed. That was a sad thought.

"There may be other images such as this, these 'wires', possibly in a higher concentration in some areas than others. As a servant, you have access to most parts of the castle and it would be less suspicious if you were to be peering closely at a wall as you could be cleaning it. I would look out of place in such a situation. But you must remember not to go looking for them. If you see something suspicious, look out of the corner of your eye and see if it changes. I know how to deal with the witch."

"Yes Milady," Tyler said "You can count on me to defend honour, England and King Henry."

"Thank you Tyler, I do believe I can," Anna said genuinely smiling, "Let me know if Lord Carborough asks any questions so I can contrive some suitable response! Let's have some fun with this!"

A bell rang within the depths of the castle, signalling the call to lunch. Tyler paled.

"Cook is going to box me for this! Excuse me Milady!"

He dashed off, leaving Anna alone, staring at the wire which most definitely did not belong to Tudor England. She had a feeling that both she and her nemesis had shown their first cards...

...

"Lady Thyme!" A reedy voice called as Anna was sashaying her way down a corridor towards the garden. She turned, to see a tall, ratty faced courtier hurrying towards her.

"Lord Carborough," she said through gritted teeth. He had approached her several times about becoming Henry's mistress, offending Anna severely in the process. How many no's did this man need to get through his obviously thick skull? "And how may I help you today?"

"Young Tyler has been spotted looking at some unusual rock formations in the shrubberies," He smiled, reeking breath flooding over Anna. "Tell him to desist unless he wishes to experience an unpleasant surprise."

And he walked away, leaving Anna seriously annoyed with the cryptic messages people felt the need to give her. At least she knew Carborough was involved now, even if it was just a hypnotic control or something.

Tyler had found several wires, and Anna another. Together they were slowly forming links. Anna suspected that they led to the cellars under the castle, but didn't really want to tell Tyler this. Foolish, headstrong boy would probably go down with a stake and holy water! He was definitely related. And of course, it _would_ be the cellars – how terribly gothic and mysterious. And if nothing else, given the merry dance she and her bloody antagonist were having (for she was certain that he knew who she was, even if she didn't know him) he enjoyed a good dramatic turn of events. And she refused to become the damsel in distress if he would insist on playing the tyrant.

"You there," Anna commanded to a serving girl who looked just about ready to faint from the shock of being addressed by a lady, however harshly. "Could you find Tyler and tell him that Lady Thyme is looking for him? Thank you."

...

"So, you think she will take the bait?" rasped a distinctly out of place recording unit. Carborough nodded, his eyes glazed over.

"They have been piecing the wires together, and it is only a matter of time till she investigates," he intoned.

"Excellent...excellent... Have the Warden stationed here till she comes..."

...

"We need to stop," Anna commanded. "Carborough is involved somehow and I need to continue alone before it gets you hurt."

Tyler looked ready to refuse, or to be a noble, self sacrificing hero and demand the right to save fair Maid Marion. Anna held up her hand.

"I go alone Tyler. I forbid you from assisting. I do not relish in using an unwarranted power over you, but here I must insist. I know where I must go and to fix this I must go alone."

"But ..._witchcraft_ Milady!"

"I shall be safe, I defeat one and it halts all but it is a quest one must traverse alone to be effective. Am I entirely clear?"

"Yes Milady," Tyler muttered reluctantly. Anna handed him a sheaf of parchemnet. "What's this?"

"Your dispensation to return home, to your forge, and a sheaf of notes as payment for your admirable services for my family."

"You are dismissing me?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Anna replied, "I'm freeing you to live the life you want to lead. I am saving you from being trodden on your entire life. And following this endeavour I will be going to France, and joining my husband. I very much doubt that we will return."

"Thank you Milady, but I cannot accept this!"

"You must. Now, go. And godspeed Tyler."

"Godspeed Lady Thyme."

...

Anna took her leave of the court like a good courtier, begging forgivness from their majesties but she wanted to blah blah blah. She had one more night to stay at the castle before a coach would take her to an inn some miles away from the city where the Doctor would *hopefully* pick her up on time. She had yet to call him.

One more night to bring the concerto to a crescendo.

And that was why she was creeping down the stairs to the cellar in a pair of cream jodhpurs and a brown jacket, nice and toasty against the chill of a stone castle with no central heating. And throwing caution to the wind in having a small flashlight rather than the lamps used by everyone else.

Only one door. _Hmm, three guess which one..._ Anna thought wryly, glancing around the dark and dinghy corridor. _Gothic mania much? _

She pushed open the door slowly, prepared to pull her gun but not wanting to show her cards too soon in the game. A flight of stairs. _Anticlimax much? _Anna could practically here the background music of life increase in tempo. Ooh, spooky.

At the bottom of the stairs, another door. Anna was certain this was supposed to be the maze of cellars but obviously had been adapted for some psycho's use as a playground.

Anna approached the door slowly. One foot in front of the other. Ready to run if necessary. She controlled her breathing – wouldn't want the enemy to know she was scared – tensing her muscles to fight if necessary. Didn't start when the door swung open of its own accord.

Anna crept forwards. Slowly, oh so slowly. Flashlight in hand.

"Hello Morgana," Drawled a voice, cold as steel and just as hard, "I am the Warden."

...

**A/N I would like to point out that this is not historically accurate but that I made up all events and names. This is also a really long chapter because I am eager to get to the end of the Tudors and bring back the Doctor. I should hope that this hasn't killed you, but Anna is only in the Tudor period for another chapter, if that! R&R I suppose! **


	37. The Beginning of the End

"Déjà Vu much?" Anna sneered, swaggering into the room as if she owned the place. There wasn't much room.

"Tut tut tut," The Warden reprimanded patronisingly. "You've played this game before."

"And you haven't," Anna stated, inside the small room fully, and perfectly poised for a dash to the door. "Tut tut yourself to once again use a puppet."

"How do you know that I am not the one who controlled the lizard drones back on Earth?" He taunted, gently stroking a metal surface next to him.

"If you refused to face me then I highly doubt you would want to face me now, I'm a known danger, aren't I!"

"hmm, this conversation is heading in the right direction Miss Smith, well done."

"What do you want?"

"We want to know what it is you can do," he raised his arched eyebrows mockingly "We have been following your exploits...closely."

"So that's what the smell is," Anna sniffed delicately. "You ain't getting any info buddy. I don't know anything and I can't do anything beyond a gruesomely awesome groin kick."

"ooh, feisty."

"You bet she's feisty," Anna snarled, feeling seriously wound up by his mocking. Briefly she wondered if there was some sort of gas in the air which was riling her up faster than she would normally react.

"You know, we bought you here," The Warden stroked his chin thoughtfully "We could send you back..."

That wrongfooted Anna. To go home? She could go home? See her mum, her dad, her brothers? Maybe he wasn't an evil man, maybe he was a blessing in disguise...?

"What?" Anna whispered, shocked beyond comprehension. It would have been the perfect chance to jump her, at that particular moment when her guard was down. "Send me..._back?"_

"Hmm, we could... of course... you could see your family again... your friends... back to a life you know, a life you're comfortable with... your own world..."

It sounded so tempting, a veritable gingerbread house. See mum and dad, and the mansion, and Maria and Torchwood... the house by the sea, the orange flavoured ice cream... home. She would be able to feel like she belonged again. To hear her brothers in her head and arguing over an astrophysical point with dad. Normal, backround noise again...

"How?" the word slipped out of her mouth before her confused brain could catch up.

"If you reverse the matrix on the Jumper machine, and supply it with enough energy, it would surely send you back again..."

"What is the energy source?"

The Warden looked pointedly at Anna.

_Don't trust him_

"What about me?" Anna whispered, knowing exactly what he was insinuating. But she knew that if she were to be the power, the effort would kill her and so there was little point in attempting it.

"Don't be coy," his face turned sour, "We know exactly what you can do. We have witnessed it. Pure time energy would seem to use you as some sort of transducer. Help us, and you will see your family again. Don't help and those puny humans you stayed with and I trapped before will suffer for it."

_And there's the threat and consequences. Typical. _

"I can't help you," Anna shrugged. "I can't just call up power from the depths of the earth. I can't control it. That is not how it works."

"It comes when needed," The Warden smirked, pulling a handheld gun from his pocket and levelling it with Anna's chest. "Do you need one blow or two? Part time lord like yourself..."

"Like I would tell you," Anna snarled, attempting to take a step back, but finding she couldn't move an inch. Something had bound her to the spot. The Warden pushed a trolley over to Anna with one hand, and as if magnetised, she found her hands fixing to the cold, burnished metal. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We offered you a nice way of doing it, if necessary we will take it by force."

"It will KILL you," Anna cried, wincing in pain as she felt electricity trickling up her arms. "I can't control it! We will die and collapse time along with us!"

"No, you will go home, not having to worry about being the time bomb of a destructive force of nature. We will extract it from you, and use it to send you home. Isn't that what you want?"

It was true. It was what she wanted. More than anything. She wanted to go home.

"yes..." she whispered, fight leaving her suddenly. "I want to go home so, so badly..."

"And this is your chance," he persisted "To go home."

"Why are you so eager to send me home then eh?" Anna spat, trying to resist her desire to be at home with self-preservation. To do this she would die, almost certainly. "Hardly in your best interest."

Behind her, Anna heard a shuffling. Ahead of her, she saw the Warden stand up straighter, and for the first time a flash of fear cross his face. Unfortunately she couldn't turn around to defend herself. She felt a cold finger run its way up her spine to her neck, and felt rather than saw the shadow appear to her left.

"Oh it is very much in my best interest Miss Smith. Very much so."

Instinctively, Anna knew that the cold, calculating voice, thin and reedy, belonged to the man who was behind it all. Behind everything. And she was scared.

"Well that's nice," She replied sarcastically, twisting her head to look at him. She felt cold when she did. She had never seen him before, but he instilled such fear. "Hey, don't suppose you have a fetish for turquoise nail varnish do you?"

He looked momentarily confused.

"No, didn't think so," Anna shrugged, pleased to have wrongfooted him, and make it seem like she wasn't scared in the process. Actually she was terrified. Beyond terrified actually come to think about it! And the last thing she needed when the Doctor and the TARDIS weren't around was for her to go all Shiny. "So, come on then. What's your meglomaniac name?"

"Well, you are called Morgana, so let's say," He paused and sneered cruelly "I am Mordred."

Anna rolled her eyes. Evil guys and their nicknames.

"You've got the legends wrong," Anna sighed dramatically, "Morgan Le Fey and Mordred were in cahoots to kill off Arthur. And, if my impeccable memory serves me correctly, Morgan was Mordred's _mum_ and that my creepy friend is just plain _weird_."

"Time isn't a straight line Morgana, it bends and curves. You came through in the 21st century, yet here we are," He dragged his fingers across the silver metal that Anna's hands were stuck too. It seemed just too cruel that his hands didn't stick as well, worst luck. "It's the 16th century and I may just be able to send you home again."

"Do you have a home Gandolf?" Anna asked suddenly, trying to ignore a tugging feeling in her head, it was sort of like trying to ignore a migraine. The sallow face in front of her remained passively cruel. "Do you know what _home_ actually means or are you going to parrot a dictionary definition at me?"

"Home is where the heart is," he sneered.

"Bloody clichés," Anna muttered. "But you don't have a heart, so I'm guessing you've never had a home. Let's stop playing games hey?"

"Sir," The Warden stepped forward, but was waved back by the sallow, almost rat like man in front of her.

"And what do you mean by that My Lady?" he inclined his head in mock subservience.

"Oh, come now Mordred, don't be coy all of a sudden, we both know the truth after all."

"That being so," Mordred bought his hand out of his pocket holding a small silver box with a dial on it. "Retro design, thought it was appropriate given how I am dealing with a 21st century _lass_."

"Lady I think you'll find," Anna tried not to eye the box warily. The outside gave no indication of what lay inside.

"Hmm, we can send you back," His ratty face twisted into a smile, making him look half crazed. "I think. But to do so we would remove all of the power from your body..."

"Leaving me a shrivelled wreck," Anna snapped, feeling herself getting weaker. She needed to hang on, if she let her defences fall, the Shiny would kick in as a defence mechanism. Now, suddenly, she understood exactly how it worked, and how she could control or moderate the power. "I'm not a fool, though I expect you're a chauvinist pig who thinks women are idiots."

"Not at all my dear, the woman I had tailing you was very efficient, told me that what you valued more than anything was your family." He twisted the dial sharply.

The pitch of the noise in Anna's head peaked. Her knees buckled and Anna collapsed against the metal box in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much. Gathering the last of her energy, and swallowing a bitter pill of pride, Anna summed herself up. And sent the Doctor a distress call.

"Now dear, if you'll just co-operate and let the last of those rather good defences down. I can see your family isn't actually the best incentive. I'll see if I can persuade you another way..."

...

The Doctor banged his head against the console as he felt his head fill with cries for help. The console was beeping incessantly, and already piloting herself to the destination. He scrambled up and used a psychic link that Anna had provided to try and decipher what was going on.

_Crazy guy...extract energy...weak... help! _

Her family. That was a recurring stream of consciousness. Whoever it was, he was feeding off the homing instinct of the child and using it to break down Anna's resistance to... Rassilon! He was going to try and extract the time energy from anna!

"Not my kid you fool," he growled, leaping forward, but stopping dead. Anna wouldn't respond to him. She could easily control the energy, he knew that. He'd known it for some time. This merely cemented it. But she needed to get over her fear. If it was anger that released the energy it was destructive, but if... no... YES!

The Doctor leapt forward and began twisting dials and pulling levers, hoping that they were home!

He ran to the door and pulled it open.

"LUKE!" He yelled, "ANNA NEEDS YOU!"

**A/N: I was thinking of have Mordred as Tyler, but I decided that was far too much dramatic irony! And besides, I've already described both men and the descriptions don't match. Would have been interesting to think that she had put her trust in the one man out to get her! **

**We are nearing the end of our tale now, and before you click on, cast a review... please **


	38. Faith

Luke had been a bit of a zombie for the first few days, snappy and irritable. Until his mum has sat him down and told him to get over it because Anna was coming back. She would always come back. The Doctor appearing in the attic yelling for Luke and Sarah-Jane to come quick because Anna needed them was the scariest thing that Luke had ever heard. His heart in his mouth, he had joined the Doctor at the console, demanding to know what was going on.

The Doctor didn't know. He had left Anna on her own in Tudor England before she had sent him a distress call.

"You left her _on her own?!"_ Luke said, deadly quiet. "You do realise what Anna is like don't you?"

"What do you mean?" his mum had asked quickly, helping the Doctor pilot the ship with inexperienced hands.

"Morgana doesn't like not knowing. So what would she do? _What would she do eh?_ The Morgana I know and love would orchestrate a situation where she would force their hand. Say, on her own in a time where both she and her assailant stuck out like sore thumbs. YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Luke cried, absolutely furious. "She will be way out of her depth, and if she has called you for help then she isn't just out of her depth, she has no idea how to get herself out and is in real danger of dying. If I lose her -"

"Why do you think I came to get you?" The Doctor interrupted, already knowing he had been played for the old fool he was. "I can't help her because she needs someone she loves and trusts more than anyone. In the absence of her mum, I came to the only people who could make her use her gifts to save herself."

"What do you mean?" Sarah-Jane asked warily.

"She fears the time energy that is a part of her. The people who have her are using this to break down her defences so they can take all of the energy from her. It will kill her. But she could easily take control of the situation."

"But if she doesn't trust you enough to accept that she is safe if she uses the energy?" Luke asked quietly. "What makes you think she will trust me?"

Sarah Jane sighed "Well that's obvious!"

Luke looked blank.

"Do you trust me Luke?" Sarah Jane asked. He nodded. "Then we need you to trust us, and tell Anna that ... um... what does he need to tell her Doctor?"

"Tell her this..."

...

Anna wished the Doctor would hurry up. She wasn't sure if she could hold up much longer. She was sure that at some point, very soon, she was going to lose consciousness, and the game would be up. She closed her eyes. She could see white lights dancing in front of her and when she opened her eyes again they were still there.

_Please come Uncle Tom_, Anna silently begged _please come quickly!_

...

Luke hovered behind the Doctor as he pushed the door open. The Doctor ran forward, brandishing his sonic screwdriver and yelling something, but all Luke could focus on was Morgana.

She was pale, her eyes were half closed, and she was collapsed against some sort of metal box, using her hands to support her.

"Morgana!" he cried, running forward and wrapping his arms around her to support her. He almost recoiled in shock, she was so cold! "Morgana, I need you to look at me. Come on Morgana!"

He was so relieved when her head lifted so slightly to look at him "Luke" she whispered "You came back for me..."

"I always will. Always," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"So tired Luke," she had her eyes closed, her head against his chest. "So glad... I got to see you... one last time..."

"Not the last time," he said "Anna, I need you to listen to me. I need you to trust me ok? You can do this, you can get out of this. You don't need me, you don't need the Doctor, you don't need your brothers or parents. You just need to believe in yourself."

"How?"

"Use the glowing. Use the energy that you were born with. Please Anna, do it for me."

"Dangerous..." He felt Anna tense against him. He was worried that she was losing any chance she might have. Time to go freelance. The Doctor's plan wouldn't work.

"I trust you," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I trust you more than anyone, and I will be right here the whole time. I'll hold your hand while you end this. Please, do this for me. I need you back Morgana. I can't stand this, I need you to believe in yourself in the way that I believe in you. Completely and entirely. You called for me to help. And here I am, so _let_ me help! You know what to do, I think you have for a while. You could use the energy and save the universe. Mum and the Doctor can't hold those two off for much longer. We need you!"

"Can't..."

"Yes you can! You just have to trust _me_."

Anna looked up at him with half closed eyes.

"Might hurt you...couldn't forgive...myself..."

"LUKE! We need you to hurry up!" The Doctor cried from somewhere.

"Trust me" Luke implored, looking into Anna's eyes. He couldn't lose her, he _couldn't._ "Everything will be ok. I will be here the entire time."

Anna scrunched her eyes up for a second then gasped in pain.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, Luke, I can't!" She looked at him again. "I'm sorry."

She collapsed back into him again.

"You can. You can do this. I know you can," suddenly, he thought of something. He had to prove to Morgana that he trusted her. "Together," he said suddenly. Her eyes flickered and her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"We do this together Morgana. Me and you. I need you to trust me ok?" Anna nodded weakly. "I need you to use your energy. And use me too if you need to." She went to shake her head.

Luke took a deep breath and once again pressed his lips to hers. And closed his eyes.

...

"Will she be ok?" she heard someone ask over her.

"This is just a reaction to the mental assault she experienced before we arrived. Hell of a thing to withstand! Especially for time lords. We have a much bigger capacity. Takes a lot more to break down defences." That was the Doctor.

"So it's not the light thing?" That was Sarah Jane! She sounded worried.

"No, she had complete control. And Luke, I don't think she will remember what happened I'm afraid."

"I think I prefer that. When will she wake up?"

"Well, I've certainly been here before!" Anna groaned, shielding her eyes from the glare of the overhead light. "Any chance of a glass of water?"

Luke helped her to sit up as Sarah Jane passed her a glass of water. "What do you remember?" Luke asked

Anna screwed up her eyes. "Well, I have a massive headache. But I remember you saying that you trust me more than anyone." Anna turned to Luke. "Thank you, it really helped."

"Anything else?" The Doctor pushed. Anna tried to focus.

"Ow, maybe I will when this headache passes! So that's it? I'm safe again?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Probably not that simple, but I think," The Doctor smiled. "I think as long as you have Luke you'll always be safe."

Anna smiled. Everything was ok. Maybe not perfect, she knew she was forgetting something, something important.

_Be careful._

"Pardon?" Anna asked, turning to Luke. He looked confused.

"I didn't say anything Morgana," He said slowly.

Anna turned to the Doctor, and to Sarah Jane, who both shook their heads frowning.

_I will, stop nagging, you're as bad as your mother!_

"DAD!" Anna cried, jumping forward and running to the console room. She began spinning dials and then stopped to place her hands on the console "Take me to them. Please."

"Anna? What's going on?" The Doctor demanded "Where are you taking us?"

"I heard dad!" She grinned "He's come back for me, like he always promised he would!"

"What are you on about?" Sarah Jane asked.

Instead of answering, Anna grinned and ran to the door, opening it and running outside. She was back at the garages where she had first come through. Fitting.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane followed her out.

"Anna," The Doctor said quietly "There's no one here. Your dad can't come through. It's impossible."

"Impossible," Anna grinned "I like those odds. Means he'll come."

Luke came out. "I thought we were going home." He whispered. He wished she remembered.

"He'll come. I know it."

They waited a few more seconds.

"Morgana," Sarah-Jane stepped forward slightly. The faith in her child's face had not abated. She was so sure. "He isn't coming..."

Anna only smiled wider. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Sarah-Jane."

Anna pointed to the air in front of the garage where the air was shimmering like there was a fire on the floor. The shimmering turned to a blue white light, and through the light came two dark shapes. Slowly, they began to take form. One was shorter, having a less defined shape than the hazy outline of the other.

The Doctor was reminded of the hazy outlines of the 'ghosts' becoming cybermen. He stepped forward to protect Anna if he needed to.

The shapes did not turn into cybermen though. They turned into a man, some foot higher than the female with him.

"Mum! Dad!" Anna cried and threw herself forward to their waiting arms.

**A/N practically done now aren't I **** One more chapter left plus the epilogue. I just want to get this done now! **


	39. Goodbye

Rose Smith (nee Tyler) felt like slapping someone. But in the absence of her husband, she made do with throwing a sofa cushion at the wall and screaming. They were getting nowhere! Morgana was nowhere!

Slowly, she sank down against the wall and began to cry. Four weeks she and her parents had been searching the globe and every known terrorist organisation. Four weeks she had hardly seen her husband and four sons because they were all working flat out at Torchwood trying to get her back. Not for the first time, Rose wished she had been blessed with the intelligence that the rest of her family enjoyed. She was an effective leader and a brilliant mother, and she could contest Alex in an English literature match any day of the week. But science? No, despite her best efforts over the years, this was way out of her depth. She felt useless! And she felt lonely. She had been trying to dispel the bad thoughts which surfaced whenever she was on her own and could fully notice the _silence_ in her head. She couldn't keep a note of her admittedly large family like before. It had taken John to point out that it had been at their daughter's birth that the Smith's had been able to hear each other's thoughts for her to fully realise the implications of the silence. If it was silent, what had happened to Morgana? Was she still alive?

"Mum?" said a voice gently, and Rose felt an arm slide around her shoulders. "Please don't cry mum. We'll get Mogs back, promise."

"Oh Jonny," Rose gave her eldest a watery smile "We both know that you can't promise that, but thank you for trying to help."

"No, as in, we know where she is!"

"What!" Rose yelped and scrambled up. "Where?"

"We reckon she's gone back to that parallel universe of yours. We don't know how she got there, but dad says there's some sort of tear that she must have stumbled through. He has theorised that it is only stable cuz of her - "

"Because," Rose corrected automatically, before laughing and flinging her arms around her child's neck. "Oh that is wonderful news! At least she isn't dead! Why didn't your father come and tell me?"

"Actually, he sent me to get you," Jonny said somewhat sheepishly. Rose stepped back from him and studied his face.

"What for?" She asked curiously, she rarely was summoned to the Torchwood labs – John had commented that she seemed to cause a trail of destruction whenever she entered, so there was a 'Rose safe' section she was allowed into. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, he told me to tell you that he only worked out where Morgana was because he happened to see an increase in the readings for the dimension cannon. You know how there hasn't been any sort of change for over twenty years now, so people have stopped checking it? Well, he happened to find the file and there was a peak of ... doesn't matter. Anyway, the peak happened on the day Morgana disappeared."

"Jonny, I would like the synopsis not the full plot," Rose snapped, wanting to know how to get her daughter back.

"Dad reckons you and him can use it to go over and bring her back without damaging the wall between the worlds. He said to dress warm," he sighed. He had merely been passing a message on! "This whole conversation would have been so much quicker if Morgana was here you know."

But his mum had gone, and was shouting for him to hurry up and get back into his car to take him back to Torchwood.

...

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alex asked, chewing his bottom lip as he held out the last wire.

"Yeah dad," Will piped up, "Remember what happened when you were '100% sure' last time?"

"That was nothing to do with me!" John Smith pointed sharply at his sons before attaching the last wire. "Ready Rosie?"

Rose finished strapping a handgun to her thigh – for emergency purposes only – and straightened up.

"Just tell me it's safe and I am," She smiled wanly, actually terrified. This gun was antiquated. Hell it had been old when she used it last time, and it most certainly wasn't comfortable then.

"Don't worry mum," Jonny said from under the machinery "Alex is just fussing because he doesn't understand physics and mechanics as well as the rest of us. He thinks it needs more safety features just in case."

"And under normal circumstance I would agree," Mickey said slowly "But I want my sister back as soon as possible. And it is safe mum. We wouldn't let you and dad go if it wasn't."

"Yeah," his twin agreed "We aren't losing both of you as well. Imagine, us having to live entirely with Nana Jackie!"

The twins mock shuddered, making the rest of their family smile. It was a horrifying prospect!

"Have you finished under there, Jonny?" John asked, pulling Rose to stand with him. To her he said: "Remember what to do?"

"How could I forget," she said dryly, gripping her husband's hand. "Point and run isn't it?"

"Ready?" He asked Jonny.

"Ready," Jonny nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ready"

"Activating cellular feedback," Alex called

"Stabilising energy feed," Mickey yelled

"Bring her back, kay dad?" Will called.

"Activating dimension cannon" Jonny called, flipping switches and scrolling through readings faster than any human scientist could. A blue white light began to build up around them

"Be careful," Will said, concern etched into his features. One that matched each of his siblings.

As Rose and John began to walk towards the light, prepared for anything that met them, he turned back briefly to his children.

"Stop nagging, you're as bad as your mother," he yelled with a grin and a wave, before he took Rose's hand and began to fade into the light.

As they faded, the light dimmed.

"Good luck," the four boys whispered, standing close together for the comfort they had lost with their younger sister. "Come home Morgana. Come home Mogsy..."

...

Anna threw herself into her parent arms, practically sobbing for joy. They stayed like that for several minutes before Anna pulled away, beaming from ear to ear.

"You came for me!" She cried happily.

"I'm your dad love," John said, pressing his forehead to hers "My marvellous, beautiful little girl! It's my job. Thank god we've found you again!"

"Watch it daddy," Anna teased, slowly becoming Morgana again, "You sound almost like Grandpa Pete!"

"There are worse things," he grinned, tears freefalling from his eyes before he pulled her into another crushing hug. "What happened to you Mogs?"

"Oh, you know, stuff," she dismissed, snuggling into his hug more. She had hugged the Doctor, but it had never been the same as hugging her dad. "Some crazy maniac was trying to get the Doctor but calibrated his crazy machine wrong and well, it picked me up instead!"

"Well, I hate to break up the father-daughter rebonding time," Rose called, her fists on her hips in mock anger "I know you are a daddy's girl, but mother over here!"

Morgana smiled and rushed into her mother's arms, able to rest her chin on her mum's shoulder if she stretched "Oh mummy," she breathed, "I've missed you so much."

"Missed you more," Rose murmured, holding her daughter as close as she could. It was a game they had played for as long as Morgana could remember.

"Missed you most," She smiled. She had come here and found that this line of conversation had been stolen by the Rapunzel Disney movie just released.

"Sarah!" her dad exclaimed behind her. Morgana remembered that she hadn't been alone when she had arrived, and reluctantly left her mother's arms to turn to the TARDIS crew. "What are you doing here?" he continued

"Dad," Morgana said, stepping forward. She found that Rose would not let go of her hand, almost as if she was scared that she would disappear again. "Sarah-Jane and Luke were the ones who found me when I first came through. I was staying with them for a while."

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, noticing her old love stood quietly at the back, leaning against the TARDIS. "You have that face on."

John turned to her in confusion "What face, we don't have a face?"

It was confusing, for her dad to refer to the Doctor as 'we'. She sometimes forgot they were the same person.

"The I-have-done-it-again-and-I've-hurt-people face," Rose supplied. She turned to her only daughter. "You travelled with him didn't you?"

"She had to," Luke practically spat. Morgana turned to him in surprise, he had seemed to be in such a good mood. "He said she was dangerous."

"I was dangerous Luke," Morgana said quietly, disengaging her hand from her mother's to step forward to Luke and Sarah Jane. "I killed people with what I could do. I had to realise how to trust myself and my own judgement before I could accept it. And you know what, I travelled with him for months before the Tudors. But it was you who helped me the most."

She heard her parents take a sharp intake of breath behind her, and turned to see them with out of focussed eyes. She ran back, worried sick. She had only just got them back and she was going to lose them to a headache?

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong!" she cried.

The Doctor stepped forwards, frowning.

"Anna?" he asked "Were you thinking about what happened when you used the time energy?"

"Which time?" Anna shrugged. "Has happened a couple of times now!"

"You said you could hear your dad, and you had a strange control over mental conversations," he paused "You could talk to people telepathically back there couldn't you? Put your shields up!"

"What?" Anna exclaimed, looking from her parents to the Doctor. "They are feeling everything I did?!" She crammed her eyes shut and pulled up the defences she had not needed for so long.

"Morgana?" her mum asked in a ragged voice. "That actually happened to you?"

Anna opened one eye warily to see if her mum was angry or shocked into throttling hug mode. Instead, she saw her mum just looked old and weary. So she opened her other eye.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Got it under control now though. That's always good... right?"

Dad moved to stand next to the Doctor and they began to talk quietly as Rose swept Morgana up into another hug, no longer weeping with joy.

"oh my poor baby..." she sobbed.

Sarah-Jane, seeing Morgana's uncomfortable look, stepped forward to take Rose by the shoulder.

"Rose," she said, "hello, didn't think you had seen me. Lovely to see you again. How have you been?"

Rose looked up the older woman, and realised that she should probably stop being so emotional. "Been good thanks, it's been over twenty years since I saw you last! I think if anyone saw us talking in the streets now we would appear to be good friends from our childhood! What year is it?"

"Well, when Luke and I left it was Christmas 2010," Sarah Jane paused "We had to go to the Tudor period to rescue Morgana though, so I have no idea what the date is now!"

Rose's eyebrows shot up, "I've only been gone a few months! Blimey I've aged quickly."

"Must say, you're looking good for it," Sarah-Jane laughed. "I don't think you got to meet my son last time did you?"

"No, I would like to meet him - "

"Rose! We need to go ..." John yelled, checking his watch. Rose nodded.

"You'd better say goodbye Mogs," Rose smiled at Morgana. "The portal will only stay open as long as your brothers can sustain it! We don't know how long that will be so ..."

"You need to go," Sarah-Jane supplied bluntly "Thank you Morgana, it's been an absolute pleasure having you stay with us. It was wonderful to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand to Morgana. Instead of taking it, Morgana moved forward to give the older woman a grateful hug.

"Gonna miss you Sarah-Jane," She whispered "This you, even though there is another you back home. I'm going to miss you so much! Say goodbye to Clyde and Rani for them, and when they eventually get together, tell them to name their firstborn child Katie."

"Why Katie?" Sarah Jane asked pulling back and pushing the hair off Morgana's face

"Because I like the name and think Katie Langer sounds really good!" she smiled. "There doesn't have to be a logic behind it!"

"Now, you be a good girl and make us proud over there," Sarah Jane finished. "It will be sad to see you go, I got quite used to having you around. Luke, Rani and Clyde did too! But have fun, and live a good life. Goodbye."

"Bye bye Sarah-Jane. Miss you already."

Morgana turned to find the Doctor. He was talking intently to her dad by the garage door.

"Uncle Tom?" She called, walking over. Both of the identical twins turned to her, her dad looked confused, and the Doctor looked slightly put out at being interrupted. "Don't pull that face! I've come to say goodbye, and thank you for taking me with you. I'm glad I got to see the stars, even if it was just for a little while. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"No Anna, thank you for showing me that life is more than what I thought it was," He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. "Going to miss you kiddo!"

"You know what Uncle Tom? Me too"

"Uncle Tom? _Anna?_' Her dad spluttered. "Since when?"

"Since he decided to be annoying and I didn't want to call him Doctor," she shrugged "no biggy."

"Well, you do good in the world Anna," The Doctor grinned clapping her on the shoulder. "And be a good girl for your dad, no boyfriends till your twenty!"

"Thirty more like!" Her dad scoffed.

"Well, you boys keep getting on," Morgana teased "I've only got to say goodbye to Luke now, then we can go."

Morgana turned and walked away, watched by the duplicates. "Look after her," one said to the other. "I will" the other replied solemnly.

Morgana jogged up to where Luke was sat against the TARDIS and leant against the blue box next to him.

"Hey Luke," She smiled "I'm going now..."

"Yeah," he mumbled "Ok, see ya."

"What's up?" She frowned, crouching down.

"It's been strange without you around," Luke admitted "It's going to be strange again now you're going for real..."

"You don't need me around," she chuckled "You'll have a more peaceful life now!"

That made Luke smile

"Wasn't very peaceful before you came anyway" he admitted "But it was nice having someone who didn't think I was crazy..."

"Clani don't think your crazy, nor does Maria," she said gently. "You'll be fine. Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Helping me. I remember what happened in the dungeon now. And I'm... I'm going to miss you so much," Morgana studied her hands intently. "I liked having someone who understood me – well, except for the girl/boy not understanding stuff. I'm seriously going to miss you..."

"Morgana?" Mum called again

"I've got to go... Goodbye Luke, it's been amazing knowing you," Morgana smiled, then she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And thank you."

Morgana jumped up and ran over to her parents, her cheeks burning. She remembered that Luke had kissed her in the dungeons. She was sad to be leaving now, she had spent months trying to get back to Bannerman Road, back home. And now she was going _home. _As in back to her world, with her parents and her brothers .

Stood between her folks, she suddenly didn't want to leave again.

"Bye Sarah-Jane, thanks for everything. Bye Uncle Tom, find someone else to travel with, I think you need us. Bye Luke-"

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Please Morgana. Stay."

**A/N So who didn't know this was going to happen. I had a hard time not making this too cliché! Which was hard, so I gave up. So. Almost done! Its a lot of dialogue and not much action, but I think it is necessary. **


	40. Truth

_**Last time in Lost...**_

"_Bye Sarah-Jane, thanks for everything. Bye Uncle Tom, find someone else to travel with, I think you need us. Bye Luke-"_

"_Stay."_

"_What?" _

"_Stay. Please Morgana. Stay."_

_..._

"I can't," Anna whispered, closing her eyes tight. "I've only just got my family back, if I stay I'll never see them again..."

"And if you go _I'll _never see _you_ again!" Luke shot back. "Call me selfish all you want, but I don't want to have to watch you leave."

"Then turn away"

"Like I could."

There followed an awkward silence. Sarah-Jane shuffled nervously, unsure if she should say something when Anna's family were merely observing as if it were some interesting feat of nature.

"Please Luke," Anna said softly, "I don't want my last memories of you to be you so angry at me. I want to be able to smile when I remember you, not feel like crying because I've hurt you."

"Don't go Morgana!" He pleaded, stepping forward and taking her hand "I want to be part of your family. I don't want to have to say goodbye. Ever."

"Then come with me!" Anna suddenly said, her eyes lighting up. "Back to the other earth."

"I can't leave mum!"

"Then why the hell are you asking me to leave mine!"

Luke pressed a light kiss to Anna's cheek, and stepped back to Anna's shock and surprise. "Well then, you best be off. Don't want to miss your slot. Have a nice life Morgana."

"Luke...?"

"Well, you've obviously made up your mind, and I'm obviously a fool for wanting anything to be any different. So I'm doing what you told me to do. I won't stand here and watch you leave, so I'm going to walk away," Luke said calmly, almost emotionless. Anyone who didn't know him would have assumed he didn't have a heart. Those who did knew that his heart was most probably breaking. "I hope that you find everything how you want it to be back _home_. And if I were you, I'd try to forget that you ever found a transdimesional portal."

"Luke..."

"Goodbye Morgana. Have a nice life, don't kill anyone and just...be amazing, kay? For me?"

Anna felt the tears falling down her cheeks, her heart torn in two. Numbly, she nodded and watched as Luke tuned and walked slowly out of the alleyway.

Anna felt someone come up behind her shoulder.

"Go after him."

It was her mum.

"If I do that mama, I'll never go home..."

"I know, go after him."

Anna turned round in shock. "_What?"_

"Anna, the only person other than us seven Smiths, who understands _you_ and the only person you will ever be happy with, is walking away from you. I'm telling you to go after him."

"Mum, I'm nearly seventeen. What the hell do seventeen year olds know about the sort of love that you're insinuating?"

"Actually Mogs," Her dad stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Generally, when timelords fall in love, its for real, no matter what age. Later regenerations can learn to love again, but we don't think you will regenerate. You have one life. You should live it with the person you love."

"For Rassilon's sake, _I don't love Luke!_" Anna practically shouted, eyes streaming.

Her dad's eyes turned accusingly towards the Doctor briefly.

"Yeah, you do," he said gently. "You have always been the sort of person that when something changes you, it changes forever. You remember that god awful Twilight series? (Anna snorted in response) Thought so, but its the same sort of principle. Time Lords live for hundreds of years, into the thousands even. So they are remarkably staid until one person comes along and shakes their world up. For me, it was your mum. For him, its going to be *_River?* _well, he's been affected by your mum, but not to the same extent. We're human with time lord senses. You saw in Luke a kindred spirit so to speak, he gets you on a level that very few others do. And he will continue to get you. He –"

"Sweetie, you're rambling again," Rose cut him off with a pat on the head. "The point to that speech was that you love 'im. And if you are anything like me, which I'm afraid you are, you will never be happy till you've got him back. You'll yearn for this universe just like I did, and we will have to suffer to watch you unhappy. We don't need you back Anna, we want you back, but you're needed here. And you were always one to be where you are needed."

Anna looked up to their faces and glanced over her shoulder towards Luke's back disappearing round a corner.

"I can't," she said tearily. "I can't leave you again!"

...

Luke kicked an empty can into the gutter, trying not to cry. Clyde had always said that guys never cried, especially when girls were involved. Sign of weakness apparently. But right now, Luke wasn't sure if he could turn the waterworks off.

Morgana understood him. She got his science jokes, she got any reference to anything because she was the only person on planet earth who _got_ him! He didn't want to lose her. It made his chest hurt and ache to cry just at the thought.

He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands, forcing the palms into his eyes in an attempt to burn away the image of Morgana surrounded by white blue light. He tried to think of anything to forget about the fact that at that moment, she was probably going to be walking through the veil between their world... going back...

He remembered good times, those nights where mum was out earning an actual living and they would sit up in the attic and do their homework in ten minutes so they could play a trivia quiz with Mr Smith like the nerds they were. It was always a draw. And she would always try and wrongfoot him by correcting his answer halfway through. She always looked so pretty with her hair looped back and her head back laughing at him. Sparkling eyes that seemed happy.

Or the weekends where the four of them, the gang, would meet up. Not to hunt aliens, but to just hang out at the park and eat chips. Like normal kids. The good natured banter between best friends. Somehow, he didn't think it would be the same without the fourth stand to their table.

He had to face it now she was absolutely going, no chance of return. Morgana Smith had swept into his life with her laughter and her jokes and swept him with her. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He knew that Clyde had once said that there was no such thing as true love, not at their age anyway. Love was for when you're 25 and starting to think about getting married. But maybe Clyde was wrong, it wouldn't be the first time! Maybe there was such a thing as true love. Ok, now he was just getting soppy and he needed to screw his head back on.

"You know, technically, it's a trans parallel portal, not transdimensional portal."

He thought he was imagining it. Her voice, gently mocking as she pointed out some flaw in his logic or science. She was going now. But he had to risk his mentality to check that there wasn't someone actually sat next to him. Like his mum. That would be embarrassing. Slowly, he turned his head sideways.

It was her, unless his mind was still playing tricks on him. She was sat back, her hand in her pockets and staring studiously ahead of her at a rose bush conveniently located on the opposite side of the road.

"Although in reality, its neither," she added pensively, cocking her head to one side.

"Because it shouldn't exist," Luke finished for her in a scratching voice. She was here? He didn't want to get his hope up.

Anna turned to him and smiled. "Precisely."

**A/N Sorry its so short. Will be adding one more chapter before the epilogue, and then it will be finished. If I do decide to do a continuation type thing, it would be more along the lines of Serenbox's Evie's diary – she doesn't travel with the Doctor, but occasionally goes out for a joyride, or like my oneshot where the Doc pops in. **

**R&R pls! Tell me what you think**


	41. Finality

Sarah-Jane checked her watch anxiously for the third time in as many minutes. "How long did you say you had Rose?"

Rose half smiled at her friend "John says that the boys say that they can maintain it for another half an hour without complications. They need to talk!"

"Rosie, need to talk to you about something," John approached with caution, rubbing the two day stubble on his chin pensively.

"Shoot."

"Even if we hadn't talked her into going after Luke, Morgana wouldn't have been able to come back with us," he said slowly to gauge her reaction.

"I know," Rose smiled sadly, placing a hand on his cheek. "You need a shave love!"

"Well, I have spent the better part or four – off topic. How do you know?" he asked, pulling the bewildered face that Rose loved so much.

"I may have been over here talking to Sarah-Jane, but you're forgetting we have our baby back. I was listening to your conversation as well."

"Are you ok with that?"

"What, our baby being left here or being able to listen to your satirical analysis of other people's conversation?"

"Morgana..."

Rose sighed, and smiled, "Oh my dear, she wasn't going to come back with us anyway. I knew that the second she went to say goodbye to Luke. She is too much like us to be able to leave the person she loves behind."

John smiled sadly "love you."

"I love you too."

"Hate to break up the circle of love," The Doctor said, coming to stand next to the parents. "But the offspring are returning. Its time to tell Anna that she would never be able to go home anyway."

"She is home," Rose smiled as she saw Luke was standing a crucial centimetre or so behind her daughter. Protecting her.

"Well aren't you sounding cliché!"

They fell into silence as the teenagers approached. John and Rose were wondering how to tactfully approach the parting.

"You staying here then?" The Doctor called out cheerfully causing Anna to blush and look down.

"But you all knew that anyway when I ran off," She called back and moving to stand in front of her parents "You don't mind do you? Can I go through to see the boys before I ..." She faltered seeing the sad look on her mum's face. "Mum, what's happened? Are the boys ok?"

"The boys are fine my darling. That's not what's wrong..."

Anna's mouth formed a small 'o' in shock, her eyes widening "Oh..."

"Morgana?" Luke nudged her arm, "Some of us can't speak inside our heads remember. What's going on?"

"I wouldn't have been able to leave anyway!" Anna whispered "Um, without the time vortex – which doesn't exist in my world – I wouldn't have been able to survive. I would have got, well, time sick I supposed. It would have... how can I explain it... it would have taken years, possibly decades, but I would have gotten steadily sicker till I ... died! Have you read Philip Pullman's Northern Lights series?"

Luke nodded

"The last book – Lyra and Will want to be together but they can't, because if they go back to Lyra's world, Will would get sick, and if they went back to Will's world, then Lyra would get sick. The solution there of course was to live in another world so they would get sick but at least they would be together. In my opinion at least, Pullman pulled them apart – pun intended," Anna explained before turning to the Doctor "You could have told me before I got my hopes up that I was going home. Why didn't you?"

"Because you and Luke needed a good shout out to make something happen," He shrugged. "You needed to want to stay here willingly. I wasn't going to force you to stay here for your health, it had to be because you wanted it."

"Well, I do," Anna smiled. "I would have regretted leaving the second the portal collapsed. But I can't believe that I'm not going to see either of you again!" Anna started tearing up. Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Wait!" Anna started. "I can see you again! We don't have to worry! I can hold it open!"

"Don't mess with things you don't understand," The Doctor warned. "It's what got Mordred stuck in the 16th century."

"But I do understand. I can organise it so that anyone sharing my DNA would be able to pass through the portal! It will be contained, how about behind the door to my bedroom in the attic?"

"I don't understand..." Rose murmured.

"Basically, this –"

Anna closed her eyes and held her cupped hands in front of her mouth. She breathed in slowly, ignoring everything around her. She imagined a flower, an sprig of rosemary seemed appropriate. Then she took a deep breath in and gently blew into her hands.

"Well, I've never seen that before!" Sarah-Jane whispered, "And I've seen some crazy things in my time!"

"Why thank you Sarah-Jane," Anna mock curtseyed. "Doesn't look so bad if I do say so myself!"

In her hands was a gently glowing, gold stick that resembled a flower. The gold dust was starting to gently fade away, leaving the dark green and lilac of rosemary.

"Rosemary for remembrance," Anna smiled, "And for mum of course!" She handed the floating flower over to her mum and held her hand over it for a second.

"There," She beamed.

"Still confused," Rose said.

"Basically, Luke and I will be able to come over to your world for short periods of time, say when one of the boys or Uncle Tony gets married. And you can come over for events over her," She said, practically jumping up and down. "Move the TARDIS to my room and place the flower inside. Then lock the door. And you want to know the best bit?"

"What?" John asked, indulging his youngest childish tendencies to get over excited.

"No more silence!"

"What?" Rose asked. "As in, we can hear you?"

"Well how else are we going to keep up with each other? Not exactly like we have email! It won't be as clear as before though I guess, I don't know. Never done this before!"

"So it'll be like you're with us, but without actually being there?" Rose asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Anna nodded, beaming. "Aren't I amazing?"

"Like you needed confirmation!" John laughed, swinging his baby girl into a hug "Well done my amazing _amazing_ girl!"

"I hate to be a party pooper," The Doctor interjected, "But unless you two hop back, that portal's going to collapse and all three of you will be stuck here! You're boys may have said half an hour, but these things are tricky."

"He's right John," Rose said, and smiled at Anna, "So Morgana, this isn't goodbye. Oh it's like my baby has moved out! Promise you will come and see us soon?"

"Promise," Anna grinned. "Love you lots now hop too it! Get the flower set up so I can come visit!"

"If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to get rid of us..." John smiled, and then pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead. "And oi, you," He directed at Luke "You look after my baby girl or there is nowhere you can hide from any of us."

"Yessir," Luke nodded, slightly scared looking. "But I won't hurt her. Promise."

"Look after Morgana for us Sarah-Jane!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!"

"Bye Mr and Mrs Smith!"

Waving behind them, Rose and John walked back towards the pulsating blue white light and vanished, Rose carefully holding Anna's flower to her chest. The light flickered and died, but Anna smiled. It wasn't lonely in her head any more. And it wasn't lonely on Earth either. Her hand sought Luke's.

"Home?" He smiled down at her.

"Home," She confirmed.

~~Finis~~

**A/N Ok, so The actual story is finished. Still debating bout an epilogue. I know its kinda shoddy, but I wanted a soppy, happy ending. **** Thanks to all who have stuck with me and this for so long! **


End file.
